My Teacher My Husband
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki adalah seorang gadis yang ditinggal mati oleh seluruh keluarganya. bagaimana jadiya bila dia dipaksa menikah oleh gurunya yang ia benci yang sudah dijodohkan dengannya, Minato Namikaze?
1. Chapter 1

**My teacher my husband**

**Chapter 1**

**My Teacher My Husband**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : gtw**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya! Mohon di review please, kalo ada kekurangan atau kelebihan*di geplak!

Sumarry : Kushina adalah anak SMA berusia 17-18 tahun. Apa yang terjadi bila ia diminta menikah dengan gurunya yang dibencinya, Minato Namikaze?

Enjoy it!

Don't like, don't read!

Chapter 1

Kushina pov~

Kushina Uzumaki. Namaku, murid Konoha High School kelas XIIB. Umur 17 tahu. Rambut merah panjang. Murid pindahan yang tidak 'jinak' dari Uzushio High School. Hobiku, kurasa menghajar cowok-cowok kurang ajar yang mengejekku 'tomat'. Tomat? Ya, apalagi?

Flashback...

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru. Uzumaki-san,silahkan masuk!" ujar kakek tua Jiraiya, eh salah wali kelas baruku, Jiraiya.

"Psst... Cantik ya."

"Iya."

"Seksi lagi."

Gumam anak-anak cowok kelas XIA ketika aku masuk. Cantik? Seksi? Yang bener aja, pada belum tau. Padahal, caraku berjalan seperti anak cowok. Ini hari pertamaku di Konoha High School, di Konoha. Aku pindah dari Uzuo High School karena orang tuaku meninggal dan memintaku pindah ke Konoha dalam wasiat mereka sebelum mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Di sini, aku tinggal di apartemen, yang dicarikan bibi Tsunade, bibiku sekaligus Kepsek di Konoha High School.

"Halo. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina," ujarku sambil berusaha tersenyum, mengingat baru 1 bulan setelah orang tuaku meninggal di hari Valentine itu.

"Singkat sekali. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Jiraiya sensei.

Semua anak cowok mengangkat tangan. Entah apa yang akan mereka tanyakan padaku.

"Alamat rumah!"

"Nomor hape!"

"Ukuran tubuh!"

Apa? Pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?

"Kubilang, pertanyaan seperti itu dilarang. Nah, Uzumaki, kau duduklah di sebelah sana," ujar Jiraiya sensei sambil menunjuk ke tempat duduk di depan tengah. Ada seorang anak duduk di sana. Cantik, dan lembut kelihatannya. Rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Dia tersenyum ketika aku duduk.

"Hai, Uzumaki-san. Aku Mikoto Uchiha. Kau boleh memanggilku Mikoto," ujarnya tersenyum.

"Hai juga. Panggil saja aku Kushina," balasku.

"Kushina-chan, maaf atas perlakuan anak cowok tadi ya. Mereka memang memperlakukan murid baru seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kushina-chan, kenapa pindah ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Hm? Yah, orang tuaku meninggal. Mereka memintaku pindah ke sini di wasiat mereka. Dan aku tinggal di apartemen yang dicarikan bibi Tsunade."

"Wah, jadi kau keponakan Tsunade sensei ya?"

"Ya."

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, sudah selesai ngobrolnya?" tanya Jiraiya sensei sambil berkacak pinggang.

"I-iya sensei."

"Ayo lanjutkan. Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bal bla..."

"Ssstt. Nanti isirahat, kukenalkan pada yang lain," bisik Mikoto.

"Ya, Miko chan," ujarku tersenyum.

Tapi, waktu istirahat, anak-anak cowok yang marah padaku gara-gara aku cuek pada mereka, mengejekku.

"Tomat!"

Kutahan diriku untuk tidak mengamuk.

"To~omat."

Tahan lagi.

"Tomat."

Mulai habis.

"TOMAT!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menghajar mereka sampai babak belur. Huh, rasakan itu. Sejak saat itu, aku anti sama rambut merahku yang bikin aku di ejek tomat sama tomat itu sendiri

End flashback...

Begitulah ceritanya. Gara-gara itu juga, aku jadi cewek paling menakutkan di sini. Siapa saja yang mengejekku tomat selalu kuhajar. Tapi yang membuatku sedih, kalau aku selalu bersikap seperti ini, apakah aku akan mendapatkan cinta? Seorang laki-laki yang bisa mencintaiku?

"Kushina, kok melamun?" tegur Mikoto.

"Eh, Miko-chan. Nggak apa-apa kok."

Ya, Mikoto adalah sahabatku sekarang. Mikoto adalah most wanted girl di sekolah ini. Cantik, lembut dan pandai memang. Iri aku padanya. Tapi, siap-siap aja kecewe. Mikoto udah punya pacar.

Fugaku namanya. Siapa lagi? Fugaku Uchiha. Cowok paling pendiam di kelas. Pelit kata(atau malah miskin kata?), dan kerjaannya juga cuma baca buku. Tapi, bayangin deh, mukanya kalau dideketin Mikoto. Merah banget!

"Ya sudah. Ayo ke kantin!"

"Eh, iya."

Aku menurut ketika tangan Mikoto menyeretku ke kantin. Aku bertemu dengan temanku yang lain. Yoshino Nara, cewek rambut panjang coklat yang galaknya nggak tanggung-tanggung. Pacarnya, Shikaku Nara yang rambutnya kaya nanas. Orang yang paling hobi ngomong 'merepotkan', atau 'membosankan' dll. Juga Tsume Inuzuka, sama aja galaknya dan pecinta anjing. Trus Akimichi Chouza, si tukang makan. Rame banget.

"Hei, aku punya kabar lho!" ujar Tsume. Kalo teriak keras banget.

"Apa?" tanya kami serempak.

"Ada guru baru, " ujarnya.

"Lho? Kok?" tanya Chouza sambil makan keripik Konohachia, dijamin enak dan kenyang!(Lho, kok authornya promosi?)

"Kalau aku dengar sih, katanya Anko sensei mengundurkan diri jadi guru musik. Dan akan ada penggantinya!" ujar Tsume.

"Yang bener?" tanya Yoshino.

"Iya!"

"Paling juga sama galaknya sama Anko sensei. Merepotkan!" terdengar suara dari pemilik rambut nanas, Shikaku.

Apa pun gurunya, masa bodohlah, pikirku.

Pulang sekolah...

Sungguh bodoh, pikirku. Masa guru baru aja ribut? Kecuali kalo ganteng lhaaa... Hihihihi, lumayan. Aku kan masih jomblo... Sambil melamun, aku menyebrang.

"Nona! Awas!"

"Eh? A-?"

BRUUUAAAK!

"GYAAAAAA!" teriakku kaget. Gimana enggak? Gila! Kebanyakan melamun sih! Sekarang aku ada di pinggir jalan deket rumahku. Lho? Tadi kan aku lag nyebrang! Kulihat pelan-pelan. Aduh, kok rasanya berat ya?

"Nona? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sebuah suara.

Pemilik suara itu ada di- atas tubuhku?

"GYAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakku.

Dan mulailah aku memukulinya. Seorang pemuda. Tapi, dia entah kenapa bisa menangkis semua seranganku.

"Hm... Kurasa nona tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi selagi berdiri.

"Maksudmu apa, MESUM?" teriakku pada seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahunan. Matanya biru safir. Rambutnya kuning terang dan jabrik. Rasanya aku pernah lihat, tapi di mana ya?

"Mesum ya? Hahahaha, berterima kasihlah padaku nona, kalau tidak kau sudah tertabrak motor," tawanya.

Kuingat-ingat. Oh, jadi dia yang tadi menyelamatkanku yang hampir ditabrak motor gara-gara melamun.

"Go-gomen. Aku tidak ingat kau yang menyelamatkanku. Arigatou."

" Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa pulang sendiri?"tanyanya.

"Bi-bisa."

"Kuantar saja ya. Apartemenmu dekat sini kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh, tidak usah. Terima kasih."

"Ayolah. Apartemenku juga di sana."

Dia menyeretku. Atau tepatnya 'menggendongku' menuju ke apartemenku.

"Sudah cukup! Turunkan aku!" teriakku ketika sampai di depan apartemenku.

"Berisik! Kubawa sampai dalam dulu!" teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan deathglare. Hiii... Mengerikan.

"Nah, nona sudah sampai dengan selamat."

"Eh? Oh, terima kasih."

"Hm..."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus ganti rugi padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau membuatku menumpahkan tomatku."

Mendengar kata tomat reaksiku langsung muncul. Melompat darinya dan... Jatuh.

"TOMAT KATAMU HA?"

Tanganku mulai bereaksi. Mau menghajarnya. Duh, gimana sih? Kenal aja belum, kok nghajar? Tapi dia udah nyebut kata terlarang buatku, tomat. Baru kenal juga minta ganti rugi tomatnya.

GREEP!

"Eh?"

Tangannya memegang tanganku yang mau beraksi. Dan... Bibirnya melekat di bibirku. Aku tertegun. Baru kali ini aku dicium. Ciumannya lembut, tapi tetap saja...

PLAAAK!

Kutampar pipinya. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Air mataku jatuh. Beraninya pemuda ini merenggut bibirku yang belum tersentuh. Apalagi belum kukenal.

"Kau! Dasar kurang ajar! Pergi sana!" teriakku.

"Hm... Marah-marah tidak baik lho, nona. Padahal nona cukup cantik," ujarnya tanpa penyesalan dan tangannya memegang pipinya yang habis kutampar. Dia langsung pergi.

Aku memutuskan mandi. Tangisku terus meleleh. Ku gosok bibirku berkali-kali. Sialan, kenapa harus dengannya? Meski aku berterima kasih telah di tolong, tapi tetap saja, dia merenggut first kissku. Aku sebal memikirkannya. Meski rasanya, tadi bibirnya lembut dan sesaat aku berdebar. Hm? Apa yang kupikirkan? Ah, sialan!

NORMAL POV

Pemuda yang tadi menolong Kushina tiduran nyaman di kasurnya, di apartemen sebelah Kushina. Menyentuh bibirnya yang tadi lancang.

"Hm... Uzumaki Kushina. Menarik. Arashii..." gumamnya sedih.

TBC

Gimana? Jelek ya? Tapi...

Di sini saya pakai nama awalnya Yondaime, Uzumaki Arashii sebagai nama kakaknya Kushina.

Review pleaseeee


	2. Chapter 2

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya! Mohon di review please, kalo ada kekurangan atau kelebihan*di geplak! Akhirnya, chapter 2 relase!

Enjoy it!

Warning : No yuri, no yaoi, but hentai(boong ding, ngga ada)

Don't like, don't read!

Tangannya memegang tanganku yang mau beraksi. Dan... Bibirnya melekat di bibirku. Lidahnya menelusuri rongga-rongga mulutku.

PLAAAK!

Kutampar pipinya. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Air mataku jatuh. Beraninya pemuda ini merenggut bibirku yang belum tersentuh. Apalagi belum kukenal.

"Kau! Dasar kurang ajar! Pergi sana!" teriakku.

"Hm... Marah-marah tidak baik lho, nona. Padahal nona cukup cantik," ujarnya tanpa penyesalan dan tangannya memegang pipinya yang habis kutampar. Dia langsung pergi.

Aku memutuskan mandi. Tangisku terus meleleh. Ku gosok bibirku berkali-kali. Sialan, kenapa harus dengannya? Meski aku berterima kasih telah di tolong, tapi tetap saja, dia merenggut first kissku. Aku sebal memikirkannya.

NORMAL POV

Pemuda yang tadi menolong Kushina tiduran nyaman di kasurnya, di apartemen sebelah Kushina.

"Hm... Uzumaki Kushina. Menarik. Arashii ..." gumamnya sedih.

CHAPTER 2

"Hei, Kushina-chan!" panggil Mikoto

"Ng? Oh, kamu, Miko-chan," jawab Kushina. Saat dia berbalik melihat Mikoto. Mikoto sampe cengo.

"Kushina... Knapa? Mukamu kok kaya nggak tidur semaleman?" teriak Mikoto histeris.

"Ng, bukan kayak lagi. Emang nggak tidur semaleman," jawab Kushina. Ups, matanya suntuk banget. Kayak abis nangis.

"Abis nangis ya?"

"Ng-ngga kok," Kushina berbohong. Ya iyalah, siapa yang nggak nangis kalo ciuman pertamanya diambil orang yang nggak dikenal?

"Ya udah. Eh, omong-omong, ntar beneran ada guru baru lho!"

"Bodo," sahut Kushina suntuk, mikirin nasib sialnya kemarin. Dan Kushina tidak akan tahu, nasib sialnya akan berlanjut.

"Cowok lho, masi muda. Siapa tau ntar kamu jodoh," goda Mikoto.

"Tau ah, nggak minat. Omong-omong, kamu tau dari siapa guru barunya?"

"Fugaku lha, ini enaknya jadi pacarnya Ketua Murid(di Indo ketua OSIS)," ujar Mikoto cengar-cengir seneng. Mikirin Fugaku kali?

"Mikoto," panggil suara di belakang mereka.

"Eh? Fugaku? Kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn... Kushina, aku pinjem Mikoto sebentar ya," ujar Fugaku.

"Ya," jawab Kushina cengo.

Taunya ditinggalin sama pasangan itu.

"Ke kelas aja deh," gumamnya.

Di kelas...

"Kushina! Uda denger belom, soal guru barunya?" tanya Yoshino semangat begitu Kushina menaruh tasnya.

"Udah."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Yoshino.

"Dari istrinya Ketua Murid."

"Pantes. Eh, Kushina, katanya guru barunya masih muda lho, cakep banget!" ujar Yoshino. Kemudian Yoshio terdiam karena mendapat tatapan deathglare dari Shikaku.

"Yoshino, kau kan sudah punya Shikaku," ujar Tsume.

"Iya tuh, ntar diputusin lho," tambah Kushina.

"Nggak bakal lah, mana berani?" ujar Yoshino.

"Temen-temen! Dengerin nih! Aku uda liat gurunya. Diajak sama Fugaku. Cakep banget lho!" ujar Mikoto dengan tatapan deathglare Fugaku dari belakang. Mikoto diem aja. Uda biasa kali ya?

"Memang kaya apa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Ng, rambutnya kuning jabrik. Matanya biru safir. Umurnya masih 22 tahun," jelas Mikoto.

"Kuning jabrik? Biru safir? Itu kan..." gumam Kushina.

TEEEEETTTTT!

Bel berbunyi. Segeralah para murid duduk tenang di bangkunya. Saking tenangnya, Shikaku tidur(dasar, sama aja kaya Shikamaru).

"Pagi anak-anak!" seorang sensei berambut coklat yang dikuncir agak jabrik itu masuk kelas mereka. Anko sensei

"Pagi sensei!"

"Nah, mungkin kalian belum dengar. Sensei akan menikah dengan Ibiki sensei(he?). jadi, sensei mengundurkan diri. Dan, hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan sensei baru pada kalian. Keponakan dari Jiraiya sensei. Namikaze-san, silahkan masuk!" panggilnya.

"KYAAAAA! GANTENGNYA!" tereak murid cewek minus Kushina, Mikoto dan Yoshino dan Tsume.

Seperti yang sudah diceritakan Mikoto. Rambutnya kuning jabrik. Matanya biru safir. Mengenakan kemeja dan celana kain. Dan pakai rompi. Dan... Seperti yang sudah ditakuti Kushina. Dialah orang itu. Pemuda yang telah menolongnya dan merebut first kissnya!

"Salam kenal semuanya! Aku Minato Namikaze, guru musik kalian yang baru. Juga akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Mohon bantuannya," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Mata Kushina memandangnya. Tak percaya, sedih semuanya campu aduk. Dan Minato hanya tersenyum mengejek.

Kushina pov~

Apa? Guru musik yang baru itu dia? Yang udah nyelametin aku, juga menciumku? Maksudnya? Aku benar-benar sial. Kenapa dia yang jadi guru pelajaran favoritku? Yang udah nyium aku seenaknya dengan lihainya? Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Aku menangis dalam hatiku...

Minato pov~

Kushina Uzumaki. Cewek yang baru kuselametin kemarin. Yang bikin aku berdebar sampai aku menciumnya. Bencikah dia padaku? Karena aku menciumnya? Tapi sekarang dia di depanku. Menjadi muridku. Arashii...

Flashback

"Minato," ujar seorang cowok di depanku. Sahabatku, yang sedang sekarat karena kecelakaan mobil.

"Arashii.."

"Minato, aku punya permohonan terakhirku padamu. Maukah kau mendengarnya? Kumohon."

Aku hanya bisa menatap sahabatku itu. Rambutnya merah jabrik. Biasanya terseyum lebar dan cengar cengir. Tapi, sekarang, dia terbaring lemah di hadapanku. Di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Minato, hh... tolong, orang tuaku baru saja meninggal. Adikku... Kalau aku pergi, dia akan sendirian juga. Berjanjilah padaku, hh..."

"Ya, Arashii. Apa?"

"Adikku... Kushina Uzumaki... Tolong, jagalah dia. ...hh... Menikahlah dengannya... Tolong, kabulkan permintaanku," ujarnya. Detak jantungnya semakin melambat.

"Arashii! Jangan bicara seakan kau akan pergi! Aku akan memanggil dokter! Tunggulah!" Aku berlari mencari dokter. Tapi terlambat. Ketika aku sampai, dia tersenyum lemah dan memanggil nama adiknya,"Kushina... Maafkan aniki." Dan , sahabatku meninggalkan dunia ini.

Pemakamannya dilangsungkan keesokan harinya. 2 bulan setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Aku melihat ke arah perempuan berambut merah yang menangis di depan makamnya. Apa dia Kushina? Ya, pasti dia. Mengingat aku pernah bertemu dengannya waktu masih kecil. Tapi aku juga sudah lupa. Hatinya pasti hancur karena kakaknya tersayang juga meninggal. Tangisnya polos. Tapi, dia tetap tegar setelahnya. Setelah kutamatkan kuliahku, aku mengawasi dan menjaganya, berusaha menepati janji pada Arashii. Saat aku melihatnya hampir ditabrak, aku menyelamatkannya. Saat aku membawanya ke apartemennya, aku berdebar. Mungkin bukan untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan saat dia hendak memukulku karena aku menyebut tomat, aku malah refleks memegang tangannya dan membiarkan bibirku menempel di bibirnya. Aku merasa bersalah melihatnya menangis, tapi aku berpura-pura tenang. Dan aku pergi ke apartemenku, di sebelah apartemennya.

First kiss bagiku. Bibirnya lembut, tapi aku menyesal sudah menodainya. Apakah kau memaafkanku, Arashii?

FLASHBACK END...

Wajahnya sekarang syok. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Orang yang sudah menciumnya berada di depannya, menjadi gurunya. Dan, sekarang, aku akan melindunginya. Bukan hanya karena janjiku. Tapi juga karena perasaanku.

Normal pov~

"Nah, anak-anak. Namikaze ini umurnya baru 22 tahun tapi sudah lulus S2 lho," ujar Anko sensei.

"KYAAAA! KEREN!" teriak cewe-cewe, minus Kushina yang celong.

"Ah, tidak juga. Sekarang, aku adalah guru kalian. Kalian boleh memanggilku Minato sensei."

"Cih!"

Semua anak melihat ke asal suara. Tidak lain lagi, Kushina.

"Hei, Kushina! Ini guru barumu! Sopanlah sedikit!" hardik Anko sensei.

"Tidak apa-apa, Anko sensei. Ya kan, Uzumaki?" Minato mengedipkan matanya dan lagi-lagi disambut teriakan anak perempuan.

"Ya sudahlah, kutinggal dulu," Anko sensei meninggalkan ruangan.

"Nah, sekarang aku guru kalian. Jadi menurutlah, dan untuk para siswi dimohon jangan teriak-teriak," ujar Minato.

"Ya!"

Minato membawa mereka ke ruang musik.

"Kushina?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku mbolos saja. Kau pergilah dulu," ujar Kushina ketus.

"Tumben mbolos pelajaran musik. Ya sudah, Jaa~," ujar Mikoto sambil berlalu.

Ruang musik...

"Aku akan mengabsen kalian. Yang namanya disebut tolong berdiri," ujar Minato.

Minato mulai mengabsen satu persatu.

"Uzumaki!"

"..."

"Uzumaki!"

"..."

"UZUMAKI!"

"Dia tidak di sini sensei!" jawab seluruh murid.

"Hm... Di mana? Mikoto Uchiha, kau teman sebangkunya kan?" tanya Minato pada Mikoto.

"I-iya sensei. Dia bilang tidak mau ikut pelajaran. Padahal ini pelajaran kesukaannya."

"Hm... Uchiha Fugaku! Kau tangani kelas. Aku akan pergi dan membawa(baca : meyeret paksa) Uzumaki ke sini." Minato pergi meninggalkan kelas itu. Fugaku hanya mengeluarkan deathglarenya untuk mendiamkan kelas.

Minato pov~

Sebencikah itu dia padaku? Sampai menghindari pelajaran kesukaannya? Mungkin memang salahku meniumnya. Ah, apalah. Aku menuju kelas.

"Don't try to live so wise. Don't cry cause's you so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears. Because you will hate yourself in the end."

Akeboshi-Wind? Itu lagu kesukaan Arashii. Aku melihat ke arah kelas, mencari pemilik suara itu. Kushina Uzumaki, ya dialah pemilik suara itu.

Dia melihatku di pintu.

"Sen-sensei..."

"Kushina Uzumaki! Kenapa kau membolos?" tanyaku sedikit keras.

"Apa pedulimu?" sahutnya dingin.

"Sekarang aku gurumu, jawab pertanyaanku!" Dia malah berdiri berhadapan denganku. Tingginya terpaut sekitar 14 cm denganku.

"Karena aku benci melihatmu! Puas? Setelah menciumku, tidak merasa bersalah, dan sekarang muncul sebagai guruku!" Matanya yang berwarna violet benar-benar menyiratkan apa ya, benci atau apa sih, tidak jelas.

Hatiku sakit mendengarnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

"Masalah kemarin anggap saja tidak ada."

Kushina pov~

"Tidak ada?" teriakku.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Kau sudah merenggut first kissku! Dan kau bilang seperti itu?"

"Di sekolah, jangan singgung hal itu tolong."

"Tidak ha?" Wajahku menatap lurus padanya. Tingginya, lumayan, sekitar 14 cm lebih tinggi. Matanya juga indah. Sial, lagi-lagi!

"Uzumaki! Sekarang juga ke ruang musik sebelum aku menghukumu!" ujarnya sambil mendeathglareku.

Cih, aku menurut.

BRAAK! Aku terpeleset. Tapi nggak sakit ya? Sial, aku menimpa cowok sialan itu.

"Aduh."

"Go-gomen. Aku tidak sengaja," ujarku. Kurasakan hatiku berdebar kencang. Sial, lagi-lagi. Apa mukaku merah sekarang?

Normal pov~

2 orang melihat mereka. Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Tsunade, besokkah?"

"Ya. Besok. Hari pembacaan wasiat orang tua Kushina dan kakaknya."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Minato akan kuberitahu."

Huaaaa... Selesai juga. Haha, jelek ya?

Review pleeeasssee


	3. Chapter 3

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Chapter ke 3 hadir! Enjoy it! Maaf kalo jelek, saya pemula.

Normal pov~

2 orang melihat mereka. Jiraiya dan Tsunade.

"Tsunade, besokkah?"

"Ya. Besok. Hari pembacaan wasiat orang tua Kushina dan kakaknya."

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Minato akan kuberitahu."

Chapter 3

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, Uzumaki. Sekarang ke ruang musik," ujar Minato tegas.

"Baiklah, sensei," ujar Kushina menurut.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan!" rutuk Kushina sambil makan ramennya.

"Memang kenapa, Kushina?" tanya Mikoto.

"Benar-benar deh, Minato sensei itu. Sudah menyeretku ke ruang musik, menyuruhku ini dan itu, dan lainnya," gerutu Kushina.

"Ehem-ehem!"

"Glek! Sensei!"

Minato muncul di belakangnya.

"Uzumaki, kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah."

"Ya. Tunggu ya, Mikoto."

"Permisi, Tsunade sensei, aku sudah mengantarkannya," ujar Minato.

"Terima kasih, Minato. Kau boleh keluar sekarang," ujar Tsunade, bibi Kushina dan Kepsek dari KHS(Konoha High School) ini.

Minato keluar ruangan.

"Ada apa bibi memanggilku?" tanya Kushina.

"Ah, begini Kushina. Besok kau akan membolos sekolah?"

"Ya. Aku mau ke makam kakak."

"Aku mengerti. Jam 5 sore tepat, kau sudah harus di sini, aku akan membacakan wasiat orang tua dan kakakmu."

"Ya, aku mengerti, bibi."

"Baguslah. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Kushina melangkah gontai. Besok adalah hari peringatan 1 tahun kematian kakaknya tersayang. 14 April. Hm... Tapi ada hal yang disyukurinya. Tidak perlu bertemu senseinya yang menyebalkan itu. Kushina agak puas. Tanpa menyadari, besok harinya akan semakin sial.

"Kushina, kau akan pergi?" tanya Mikoto waktu mereka pulang sekolah.

"Ya. Aku akan ke makam kakakku. Besok peringatan kematiannya," jawab Kushina tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku senang tidak usah bertemu sensei sialan itu."

"Minato Sensei maksudnya?"

"Ya, siapalagi."

"Kushina."

"Ya? Apa Mikoto?"

"Tidakkah kau sadar caranya aneh bila menatapmu?"

"Tidak. Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, matanya aneh bila melihatmu. Aku tidak tahu tatapan apa itu."

"Apa iya? Oh, bye Mikoto, ini sudah di depan apartemenku."

"Ya."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata biru safir melihat mereka.

"Maaf, Kushina. Mungkin, besok dan seterusnya kau harus bersamaku," gumamnya.

Kushina pov~

Pagi ini, aku akan ke Uzushio. Tempat asalku. Aku akan ke makam anikiku yang tercinta. Aku sedih karena ia meninggalkanku. Tapi, hari ini, aku akan berdoa padanya. Aku akan bertemu dengannya. Aku membeli sake kesukaannya, bunga lili putih kesukaannya. Dan, gitarku. Untuk memainkan musik kesukaannya.

Pukul 9.00

Aku tiba di makamnya.

"Arashii, hari ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Siapa itu? Di depan makam kakakku? Aku mendengarnya seksama.

"Aku sudah bertemu adikmu. Kau tahu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu. Aku sudah pernah bertemu sih, tapi tetap saja lupa. Aku tahu tugasku adalah menjaganya sesuai janjiku padamu sebelum kau meninggal. Suaranya lembut, dia menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu saat hari pertama aku mengajarnya. Tawanya sama denganmu. Dan tentu cerobohnya juga. Sama sepertimu. Dan,Arashii... Apakah kau akan memaafkanku?"

Aku mengenal suara itu. Tapi, apa benar? Dia menghela nafasnya dan mulai bicara lagi.

"Maafkan aku Arashii. Aku sudah membuatnya marah. Tadinya aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kurasa, aku akan menjaganya bukan demi janjiku juga. Aku lancang mencium bibirnya waktu itu. Aku baru , maafkan aku. Aku mencintai adikmu, Kushina Uzumaki."

Deg! Apa? Namaku di sebutnya? Akhirnya, aku keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi. Rambut kuning jabrik itu. Aku mengenalnya. Minato sensei. Ya, berdiri di depan makam kakakku. Ia menoleh, dan melihatku...

Minato pov~

Aku sudah cerita kan,Arashii? Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai adikmu. Kushina Uzumaki. Tapi, tak kusangka dia ada di belakangku, dan mendengar semuanya. Selalu saja, aku salah di hadapannya.

"Sensei..."

"..."

"Ja-jadi sensei sahabat aniki? Yang menemani aniki saat ajal menjemput?" Mata violetnya yang indah menatapku tak percaya. Aku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sensei, apa tadi yang sensei katakan serius? Semuanya?"

Aku merasa bersalah. Pasti dia akan sangat membenciku.

"Ya. Aku diminta kakakmu menjagamu. Maafkan aku baru membeitahumu."

"A-aniki..." Ia maju ke makam. Menuang sake dan meletakkan lili kesayangan Kushidate.

"Aku tinggalkan kau dulu. Kau ingin bercakap-cakap dengannya kan?" tanyaku. Kushina cuma mengangguk pelan.

Aku sembunyi.

"Aniki, ini aku, Kushina, adikmu. Aku datang aniki." Ia menghela nafas.

"Aniki, aku tahu, kau sayang padaku. Sampai meminta sahabat aniki menjagaku. Arigatou, aniki. Kau tahu aku juga sayang padamu."

Dia mengambil gitarnya kurasa? Memetiknya dan menyanyi lagu kesukaanmu. Sangat lembut. Aku menyukainya.

Kushina selesai memainkannya. Dia kembali bicara.

"Dan tahukah aniki? Dia menyebalkan. Bagiku. Karena menciumku sembarangan. Sampai menjadi senseiku. Tapi, tahukah aniki? Aku berdebar saat ia menciumku. Saat aku jatuh ke atasnya. Dan saat aku menatapnya. Sebenarnya apa ini, aniki?"

Deg! Apa? Berdebar? Apa dia juga mencintaiku?

"Aku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa, aniki."

Aku pergi ke gerbang dan menunggunya. Aku menunggu di samping mobilku, sedan hitam.

"Uzumaki, sudah selesai?" tanyaku saat melihanya.

"Ya. Kau boleh memanggilku Kushina, sensei."

"Kushina? Ok. Um.. Kalau di luar sekolah kau juga boleh memanggilku Minato."

"Minato nii-san? Boleh?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Minato nii-san, tolong ceritakan permintaan kakakku."

"Ya."

Aku menyampaikannya. Kecuali bagian menikah. Nanti dia juga tahu.

Kulihat matanya yang mulai digenangi airmata.

"Menangislah, Kushina," ujarku.

Tangisnya langsung meledak.

"Aniki...Huuuu...Aniki!" Aku memeluknya erat, meski harusnya tidak boleh. Ia menangis terus di pelukanku.

Kushina pov~

Aku menangis. Tapi, di pelukannya. Pelukan teman aniki, Minato senpai yang juga guruku. Rasanya hangat. Aku menumpahkan semua air mataku. Aku merasakan dadanya bidang. Tangannya hangat, memelukku erat. Hatiku juga berdebar kencang. Apa aku... Jatuh cinta padanya?

Kami diam di mobilnya. Dia menawariku tumpangan. Aku terpaksa menurut.

"Eh..."

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak, kau duluan, nii-san."

"Baiklah. Kushina, aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu. Termasuk ciuman waktu itu."

"Kuusahakan," ujarku, berusaha lembut.

"Terima kasih, Kushina. Kukira kau membenciku."

"Aku masih membencimu. Tapi, terima kasih atas semuanya," ujarku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu menjagaku dan tadi membiarkanku menangis."

"Ah, tidak. Itu kewajibanku sebagai laki-laki. Aku tidak enak melihatmu harus menangis di dalam hati. Dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa."

"Terima kasih, nii-san."

Minato pov~

Hangat. Itu yang kurasakan saat tubuhnya yang mungil di dekapanku. Menangis keras. Walau air itu dingin, tapi tetap saja kau tetap hangat. Saat kau bicara di mobil, aku merasa sedikit senang mendengarnya. Aku mengantarmu sampai ke apartemenmu. Pukul 1 siang. 4 jam lagi.

Aku tahu semuanya. Paman Jiraiya memberitahuku. Maafkan aku, Kushina. Mungkin kau akan lebih membenciku karena ini. Ya, pasti. Aku tertidur...

Saat aku bangun, sudah pukul 4 lebih. Aku hampir telat. Kusambar handukku dan aku mandi. Dan, memilih bajuku. Celana kain hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam dan jas hitam. Selesai sudah.

"Kushina, maaf. Tapi, kau harus hidup dengan orang yang kau benci untuk seterusnya. Maaf, Kushina."

Kushina pov~

Aku membayangkan kata-katanya di makam. Apa benar? Dia mencintaiku? Hatiku resah. Lagipula, bibi menintaku sedikit berdandan dan memakai gaun. Untuk apa sih?

Kuhela nafasku. Kuambil gaun merah tua selututku dengan lengan. Peninggalan ibuku. Kugelung rambutku. Dan memakai make up. Walau tidak berlebihan. Padahal Cuma pembacaan surat wasiat. Kok heboh ya? Ah, bodo amat lah. Aku mengambil sepatu sneakers hitamku. Dan aku berangkat ke sekolahku, untuk tahu apa wasiat keluargaku sebelum meninggal.

Pukul 17.00

Aku sampai di ruang bibi Tsunade tepat waktu. Hm? Ruangan apa ini? Kayaknya berlebihan deh. Dihias juga. Bibi juga mengenakan gaun sederhana, namun melekat anggun di tubuhnya. Dan? Aku melihat orang yang kubenci. Minato Namikaze. Benci karena ia bohong padaku tapi, dia mebuatku berdebar juga. Kulihat dia bersama 2 orang. Mungkin ayah dan ibunya? Yang laki-laki bermata sama dengannya dan yang perempuan mempunyai rambut kuning. Kurasa mereka orang tuanya.

"Bibi, aku sudah datang," ujarku mendekati bibi Tsunade.

"Eh? Kau tepat waktu Kushina."

"Ya."

"Hm? KUSHINA APA YANG KAU KENAKAN?" tanya bibi selagi mengamatiku.

"E-eh, bibi kenapa?"

"Datang dengan sepatu seperti itu ya ampun! Ikut aku!"

Dia membawa(baca : menyeret)ku ke ruang UKS kurasa?

"Kenapa si bibi?"

"Ampun, Kushina! Kamu ngapain pakai sneakers? Ini hari pentingmu dan-"

"Ya?"

"Tidak. Nih, pake!"

Tsunade memberikan(baca : melemparkan) kotak hitam berisi sepatu highheels

"Bibi, kenapa aku harus pakai?" protesku.

"Harus. Tidak boleh menolak."

Aku semakin bingung. Kulepas sneakersku dan kukenakan sepatu menyebalkan itu. Aku nggak biasa pake sepatu seperti ini. Malu-maluin ntar kalau jatuh. Aku mengikuti bibi Tsunade keluar ruangan. Aku malu sekali. Walau hanya berapa orang di sini. Tunggu, apa? Undangan? Semua sensei datang kurasa. Dari Jiraiya Sensei yang mesum, Ibiki Sensei dan Anko Sensei yang sebentar lagi nikah. Guru olahraga dan musik yang nggak nyambung. Juga ada Bakoro(Baka Orochimaru) guru biologi yang super sinting. Gimana kagak? Pelajaran uler mulu yang dibahas. Juga Tobi, guru bahasa yang autis. Dan... Fugaku dan Mikoto! What the hell?

Minato pov~

Tepat waktu juga. Aku tahu kenapa Kaasan dan Tousan dan baka otoutou, Kakashi menyuruhku berpakain rapi. Aku berbicara dengan mereka tentang hal rencana ini. Rencana yang pasti membuatnya marah dan benci padaku. Aku sudah melihatnya. Kuakui, Arashii, dia sangat cantik. Berbeda dari biasanya. Kurasa perasaanku semakin dalam.

Normal pov~

"Ehem...ehem! selamat sore, hadirin sekalian!" ujar Tsunade.

"Selamat sore!"

"Hari ini, di sore yang berbahagia ini, saya akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting. Karena itulah, saya memanggil kalian, para guru, Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha selaku Ketua Murid dan terutama Kushina Uzumaki. Ada hal yang ingin saya sampaikan."

Ia menghela nafas.

"Tepat hari ini, peringatan kematian ArashiiUzumaki, pewaris dari Uzumaki Corp. Wasiatnya dan orang tuanya akan saya bacakan."

'Yayayaya. Cepatlah bibi,' batin Kushina

"1. Seluruh saham perusahaan akan diberikan kepada Kushina Uzumaki selaku pewaris kedua.

Dan yang kedua, mohon kalian tenang dan tolong hargailah, karena ini akan menjadi rahasia. Kushina Uzumaki telah dijodohkan dengan seseorang dan harus menikah sebelum itu."

'Menikah? Apa?' batin Kushina.

"Kushina Uzumaki mohon kemari." Kushina berjalan ke arah bibinya.

"Hm... Kushina. Kau dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu dan kakakmu. Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku menerimanya."

TBC

Jelek ya? Maklum, pemula.

Review please...


	4. Chapter 4

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Chapter ke 4 hadirrr. Keliatannya saia lama bikinnya. Mungkin 10 chapter lebih. Enjoy it. Maap jelek. Pemula. Panggil saya Yugi aja.

"1. Seluruh saham perusahaan akan diberikan kepada Kushina Uzumaki selaku pewaris kedua.

Dan yang kedua, mohon kalian tenang dan tolong hargailah, karena ini akan menjadi rahasia. Kushina Uzumaki telah dijodohkan dengan seseorang dan harus menikah sebelum itu."

'Menikah? Apa?' batin Kushina.

"Kushina Uzumaki mohon kemari." Kushina berjalan ke arah bibinya.

"Hm... Kushina. Kau dijodohkan oleh orang tuamu dan kakakmu. Apa kau menerimanya?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku menerimanya."

Chapter 4

Kushina pov~

Hah, menikah? Yang benar saja! Umurku masih 17 tahun! Lagipula, tousan, kaasan dan aniki menjodohkanku dengan siapa? Kupikir bibi cuma bergurau. Jadi kuterima saja.

"Kau yakin, Kushina?" tanya bibi.

"Ya~"

"Dengan siapapun kau dijodohkan?"

"Ya."

Normal pov~

"Fufufufu, nanti kau pasti kaget, Kushina, melihat calonmu," tawa Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Hn," jawab Fugaku.

"Tapi, kuharap dia bisa menerimanya."

"Mungkin."

"Aku yakin, dia pantas untuk Kushina. Aku sudah dengar masalahnya."

"Hn."

"Ya, baiklah kalau kau setuju," ujar Tsunade.

"Hm..."

"Baiklah, keluarlah."

Sosok yang muncul membuat Kushina terkejut. Syok. Melihat calon suaminya. Dan dia benar-benar sial.

"Mi-minato sensei?"

"Hm, yah. Seperti yang kau lihat."

Minato pov~

Kulangkahkan kakiku. Rasanya berat. Mungkin dia akan tertekan. Akulah calon suaminya. Mungkin dia akan membenciku. Ketika aku melangkah ke depan dan berhadapan dengannya, kulihat ke dalam mata biru mudanya. Syok, benci, tak percaya. Aku melihat semuanya. Dalam matanya yang indah.

"Hm, yah. Seperti yang kau lihat."

Bibirnya bergetar. Seperti hendak menangis.

"Mulai saat ini, kuumumkan. Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki resmi bertunangan dan 1 minggu lagi akan menikah," ujar Tsunade.

Bisa kulihat para guru melongo, kecuali paman Jiraiya. Dan duo Uchiha tertawa(heh? Fugaku bisa ketawa?). Sementara dia, gadis yang akan menjadi istriku menggigit bibirnya.

Kushina pov~

Apa? Minato Namikaze? Dari semua orang, kenapa dia? Aku masih membencinya. Tapi, bagaimanapun, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Kutahan air mataku supaya tidak tumpah. Kugigit bibirku. Kulihat matanya memandangku. Matanya yang biru safir menatapku aneh. Sedih? Senang? Aku tidak bisa menemukan. Aneh, seperti kata Mikoto. Duniaku hancur olehnya.

Normal pov~

"Nah, Kushina, Minato, ikutlah denganku," ajak Tsunade. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk. Orang yang dipikir oleh Kushina orang tua Minato ikut. Memang orang tuanya. Juga Jiraiya. Dan anak berumur 10 tahunan, Kakashi Namikaze, adik Minato yang hobi bawa buku kemana-mana dan pakai masker. Rambutnya abu-abu.

Ruang UKS(lagi)

"Kushina, ini suratnya," Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Kushina.

"Surat wasiat?"

"Ya."

Kushina membacanya. Kenapa orang tuanya bisa meninggalkan surat wasiat padahal mereka tewas kecelakaan? Juga kakaknya? Kusina bingung.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, kenapa ada syarat menikah juga?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti. Belum saatnya kau tahu," ujar Tsunade.

"Hm... Ada lagi. Kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya?" Kushina menunjuk Minato.

"Begini, nak Kushina. Orang tuamu adalah sahabatku. Kami memutuskan bila punya anak, akan kami jodohkan. Karena anak orang tuamu dan kami laki-laki, hampir kami batalkan. Tapi, anak kedua orang tuamu adalah kau yang terpaut 4 tahun dari Minato. Jadi kami putuskan menjodohkanmu dengan Minato," ujar ibu Minato.

Minato hanya tersenyum. Adiknya, Kakashi memandangnya dan berkata, "Aniki kaya orang bodoh, senyam-senyum sendiri."

"Berisik, baka otoutou!" Minato memandang sengit adiknya.

"Minato, Kakashi," tegur ayah Minato.

"Ya."

Kushina tercengan-cengang antara penjelasan ibu Minato dan sikap Minato yang baru pertama dilihatnya.

"Tapi kenapa saat aku 17 tahun?" protes Kushina.

"Ada sesuatu yang mendesak, jadi akan dipercepat. Tenang saja, temanmu tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali ketua murid," jawab Tsunade.

"Sial kau Mikoto. Kau sudah tahu dari awal!" rutuk Kushina dalam hati.

"Nah, Minato, Kushina dan Kakashi, kalian keluar dulu. Ada yang akan kami bicarakan," usir Jiraiya.

Mereka bertiga keluar.

"He... Jadi namamu Kakashi ya? Salam kenal!" ujar Kushina pada Kakashi.

"Sudah tahu kok nanya. Baka," balas Kakashi tanpa memalingkan muka dari bukunya.

"APAAAA?"

"Kakashi, Kushina, hentikan!"

"Baka aniki."

"Baka otoutou."

"Aniki baka, dari tadi senyam senyum, lirik ke Kushina nee."

"Hei, Kakashi! Yang sopan! Sana pergi!" usir Minato agak mencak-mencak.

"Yayayaya." Kakashi meninggalkan mereka.

Kushina terkekeh. Minato jadi bingung.'Ni cewek tadi udah kaya mo nangis gara-gara harus nikah ma aku, kok tiba-tiba jadi cekakak cekikik,' pikirnya sambil bertanya dalam hati.

"Kushina, kenapa tertawa?"

"Hahahahaha. Nggak. Cuma, kamu tadi keliatan lucu aja tengakaran sama Kakashi. Nggak keliatan kayak biasanya," Kushina tergelak.

"He? Tapi tadi kau kayak mau nangis."

"Ya. Tentu aja. Dipaksa nikah umur 17 tahun sama cowok kaya kamu. Bener-bener menderita nanti. Padahal kepengen nikah sama cowok yang aku suka, tapi sudah diatur. Mau gimana lagi? Demi kaasan, tousan dan aniki."

"Hm... Rupanya kau yang bandel juga sayang pada keluarga," goda Minato.

"Tentu saja. Karena mereka berharga bagiku," jawab Kushina. Tersenyum tulus dari hatinya.

Minato pov~

Senyum. Dia tersenyum tulus. Sangat manis. Sangat cantik. Meski ada sebersit rasa sedih di matanya. Aku tahu, dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Sampai mau menikah denganku. Yang dibencinya. Kuraih tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Kudekap dia dalam pelukanku.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Kushina. Aku tahu, ini berat bagimu. Maafkan aku," ujarku.

Sedetik kemudian kulepas dia. Matanya memandangku tidak percaya.

"Belum. Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu." Matanya menyorotkannya. Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, mengharapkanmu. Kau berbalik hendak pergi. Aku mencengkram tangannya. Aku harusnya bersikap lembut, tapi kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa. Aku membalikan tubuhnya. Membuatnya berhadapan denganku. Kuraih wajahnya dan lagi-lagi aku kelepasan. Bibirku menempel di bibirnya sekarang.

Kushina pov~

Matanya. Aneh. Saat aku berbalik, dia mencengkram tanganku. Mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Matanya memandangku. Terluka oleh perkataanku. Dan paling mengejutkan, dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku hendak marah, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Apakah aku membencinya? Bukan, tapi aneh. Sakit memang, seperti ditusuk belati.

Normal pov~

Minato menarik bibirnya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau keterlaluan! Ini kedua kalinya!" Kushina marah-marah.

"Maaf, Kushina. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikannya," ujar Minato.

"Terserahlah! Aku mau pulang!" Kushina berbalik dan marah.

Kushina benar-benar marah pada Minato. Minato hanya menatapnya dari belakang. Hatinya hancur. Menyesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Minato pov~

Aku hancur. Benar-benar hancur karena perkataannya. Tapi aku juga bodoh, menciumnya. Aku pulang ke apartemenku dengan gontai. Ke kamarku. Aku mendengar isak tangisnya dari apartemen sebelahku. Aku benar-benar merasa menyesal dan bersalah. Aku jahat. Aku membuatnya tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang dia sukai. Arashii, apa kau memaafkanku yang membuat adikmu menangis seperti ini?

Kushina pov~

Aku bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh. Marah padanya. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud. Kusentuh bibirku. Masih tersisa bekasnya. Mungkin ini aneh. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kenapa aku malah menyesal menyakitinya? Aku bingung, aniki. Aku melepas semua bajuku, memakai baju tidurku dan tidur.

Normal pov~

Pagi itu, sekolah seperti biasa. KHS rame sekali. Tapi ada 2 suasana hati madesu(masa depan suram). Tak lain lagi dari Minato dan Kushina.

"Kushina, kau kenapa lagi sih?" tanya Mikoto, heran melihat sahabatnya bertampang madesu.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa."

"Kushina, jangan bohong. Pasti karena masalah pernikahanmu dengan Minato sensei kan?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok," Kushina mencoba tersenyum.

"Ah, sensei datang."

Minato masuk kelas dengan aura suram. Nyampe seisi kelas minus Kushina bingung. Benar-benar tampang madesu.

"Pagi, anak-anak."

"Pagi, sensei."

"Hari ini, kalian tes menyanyi. Pilih lagu kesukaan kalian dan menyanyi di depan teman-temanmu," ujar Minato berusaha tegas.

"EEEEH?"

"Mulai ya, no 1!" Minato duduk dan mengambil daftar nilai. Tidak melihat Kushina sedikitpun.

1 per 1 mereka menyanyi.

"Uzumaki."

"..."

"Uzumaki!"

"..."

"UZUMAKII!"

Kushina terlonjak.

"I-iya, sensei."

"3 kali dipanggil tidak menjawab. Nanti kau temui aku di ruang musik. Bila tidak, kau akan kulaporkan pada Kepsek! Sekarang menyanyi!"

'Galak banget sih. Sial, aku tidak bisa menghindar.'

Kushina menyanyi. Seperti biasa, Akeboshi-Wind. Suaranya mengalun lembut. Minato hanya mendengar tanpa memandang. Dalam hatinya, ia menangis.

"Nah, selanjutnya!"

"Sensei, apa sensei benar-benar membenciku?' gumam Kushina dalam hati.

"Sensei, kan muridnya udah selesai, sensei nyanyi dong!" teriak salah satu murid.

"Iya! Benar!"

"Ayo dong, sensei!"

Mikoto tersenyum.

"Iya dong sensei, kan sensei belum pernah nyanyi!" dorong Mikoto.

"Iya deh, iya deh!" Minato berdiri. Dia mulai menyanyi. Suara tenor tinggi yang indah. Tentu lagunya Akeboshi-Wind. Kushina mendengarkan. Hatinya tersayat. Minato juga, menyanyi dengan hati tersayat-sayat.

"Sensei keren!"

"Suaranya bagus!"

"Sensei kenapa lagunya sama dengan Kushina?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ini... Lagu kesayangan sahabatku yang sudah meninggal."

Semua terdiam.

Pulang sekolah...

"Kau sudah datang, Uzumaki."

"To the point aja. Aku tahu kau memang sengaja memanggilku."

"Hmph... Aku akan menjelaskan syarat pernikahan kita."

"Syarat?"

"Ya. Aku belum menjelaskannya padamu."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"1. Kau dilarang keluar tanpa aku. 2. Kita harus tidur seranjang. 3. Kita tidak akn melakukan 'itu' sebelum kau lulus kuliah, tenang saja. 4. Kau pindah ke apartemenku. 5. Kau dilarang sembarangan bertemu orang tanpa ijinku."

TBC

Review pleaseee! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Chapter ke 5! Enjoy it!

"1. Kau dilarang keluar tanpa aku. 2. Kita harus tidur seranjang. 3. Kita tidak akan melakukan 'itu' sebelum kau lulus kuliah, tenang saja. 4. Kau pindah ke apartemenku. 5. Kau dilarang sembarangan bertemu orang tanpa ijinku."

Chapter 5

Kushina pov~

Aku terhenyak mendengar perkataannya. 5 syarat yang dia ajukan. Tidak masuk akal bagiku.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanyaku.

"Syarat. Semuanya bukan aku yang menentukan. Orang tuaku, bibimu dan pamanku," jawab Minato santai.

Aku menggebrak meja.

"Tapi tidak adil! Aku masih 17 tahun! Kenapa seperti itu?" protesku. Minato hanya memandangku. Aneh, seperti biasanya.

"Maaf, Kushina. Ini yang sudah disepakati."

"Dan, kenapa aku harus pindah ke apartemenmu! Dan tidur seranjang denganmu!"

"Tentu saja harus. Kau akan menjadi istriku. Apartemenku di sebelahmu, kalau mau tahu."

"Apa? Apa tempatmu kamarnya cuma 1 sampai aku harus tidur seranjang?"

"Kushina, kau akan menjadi istriku. Seorang istri harus tidur dengan seranjang dengan suaminya. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"Kumohon, Kushina. Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Belum saatnya kau tahu. Suatu saat nanti akan kuberitahu."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Matanya memohon padaku. Senyumnya getir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, akan kusanggupi. Asalkan kau berjanji."

"Apa?"

"Syarat ketiga wajib kaupatuhi. Dilarang masuk kamar mandi bila aku mandi!"

"Oh, aku lupa bilang. Kamar mandinya jadi 1 dengan kamarku. Kau hanya perlu memindahkan pakaianmu ke kamarku. Semua sudah disiapkan."

Oke, kuakui, persiapannya sangat bagus.

"Baiklah."

"Satu lagi. Kau wajib mengganti namamu dengan Namikaze di luar sekolah."

"Ya, aku mengerti, sensei."

Kututup pintu dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Benar-benar syarat yang tidak kupahami. Apa aku harus berakhir dengan menjadi istrinya?

Aku hendak meninggalkan tempat itu ketika kudengar suara piano. Mengalun dengan indah. Pasti Minato senpai yang memainkannya. Aku mendengarnya bernyanyi. Lagunya sangat sedih. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang jelas, aku baru pertama kali mendengar lagu ini.

Minato pov~

Apa kau tahu, Kushina? Syarat ini bukannya kemauanku. Aku memikirkanmu. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh mengekangmu seperti ini. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Aku juga susah. Sebagai suami, aku harus melindungimu. Tapi jujur saja, yang ketiga memang syarat dariku.

Kau mendengar lagu ini? Yang kuciptakan dan kumainkan hanya untukmu. Aku membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan. Kucurahkan perasaanku kepadamu di dalamnya.

Normal pov~

Kushina dan Minato melewatkan hari seperti biasa. Berpura-pura hanya sebagai guru dan murid. Hari demi hari berlalu. Hanya para guru dan Mikoto Fugaku yang tahu. Kushina tahu, apa yang akan terjadi bila temannya tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Minato. Minato juga tahu. Mereka menghindarkan kemungkinan itu. Bila pulang sekolah, kerjaan mereka adalah memindahkan barang-barang Kushina ke tempat Minato.

Hari berlalu. Hari Sabtu, tepat seminggu setelah pertunangan mereka, Minato dan Kushina menikah. Sederhana. Diadakan di gedung Namikaze Corp, milik keluarga Minato.

Kushina pov~

Hari ini tiba juga. Hari di mana statusku bukan lagi lajang, tapi sebagai istri dari senseiku, Minato Namikaze. Hari serasa berjalan lambat. Kami dijadwalkan menikah pukul 13.00. Dilanjutkan resepsi pernikahan. Hanya para guru, Mikoto, Fugaku, teman-teman Minato dan para pengusaha. Untung, tidak ada yang mengenalku.

Aku sedang di make up habis-habisan oleh bibi. Yang benar saja. Tidak akan ada bedanya. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Gadis usia 17 tahun dipaksa menikah dengan pemuda yang ia benci? Yang benar saja!

Aku mengenakan shiromuku(kimono pengantin wanita) berwarna putih. Bukan pilihanku, tentu saja. Coraknya bunga sakura berwarna merah. Rambutku digelung ke atas menyerupai sanggul. Sirkam emas bertahtakan safir menghiasinya. Tidak seperti diriku. Oke, ini di ruang pengantin perempuan.

Minato, Kakashi, Jiraiya dan ayahnya masuk ke ruanganku. Minato mengenakan, tunggu, baru kali ini aku melihatnya pakai kimono. Warnanya hitam dengan corak api merah. Kurasa disesuaikan dengan pakaianku. Rambutnya dibiarkan tetap jabrik. Kalau boleh jujur sih, sangat tampan. Ya, benar-benar tampan.

Lho? Kok aku malah memujinya? Aduh, aku bener-bener jadi aneh sama dia.

Minato pov~

Hari ini, kami akan menikah. Aku menghela nafasku. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Bila kami sudah resmi menikah. Benar-benar, pakaian ini tidak nyaman. Aku diajak Tousan, paman dan baka otoutou melihat calonku. Benar-benar deh. Apa aku akan melihat matanya sedih? Kuharap tidak.

Aku melihatnya. Aku terpana. Arashii, ada satu kata untuknya. Cantik. Kurasa 2 kata. Sangat cantik. Dan mempesona. Kulihat dia juga melihat ke arahku. He? Pipinya bersemu merah? Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Norak ya?" tanyanya. Seakan kami tidak menikah karena dijodohkan dan ia sudah kenal lama denganku.

"Tidak," aku berbisik di telinganya," kau sangat cantik dan sempurna." Nadaku sedikit menggoda. Kulihat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanyaku.

"Lumayan. Kau ganteng sekali," pujinya. Ia menutup mulutnya. Bagaimana wajahku nih, memalukan apa tidak?

"Tumben kau yang merayuku, nona," godaku.

"Siapa yang merayu?"

"Kau. Barusan. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Aku membawanya menjauh.

"Di acara nanti, aku wajib menciummu. Jangan marah."

"Aku sudah tahu. Ya, aku janji tidak akan marah."

"Nah, seperti itu dong, nona. Jangan cemberut. Nanti dandananmu rusak dan wajahmu tidak cantik," godaku. Pipinya bersemu lagi. Makin cantik saja.

"Minato, Kushina. Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi mulai,"panggil Tsunade sensei.

"Ya."

Kushina pov~

Aduh, kenapa sih aku? Mau-maunya pipiku jadi merah karena digoda olehnya. Oke, kali ini aku terpaksa menurut bila harus dicium olehnya. Tepatnya bukan terpaksa, menurutku. Tapi aku kangen merasakannya. Lho? Aduh, pikiranku mulai nggak beres lagi!

Ketika bibi memanggil kami untuk siap. Aku gugup. Tangannya memegang tanganku.

"Tenanglah, Kushi-chan. Kita akan melakukannya."

Sejak kapan dia seenaknya memanggilku seperti itu? Tapi, perasaan gugupku hilang. Aku jadi berani. Aku baru sadar sekarang. Bodohnya aku. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Rasa benciku padanya karena apa yang ia lakukan kalah dengan perasaan yang kurasakan ini. Kalau kuingat saat dia membantuku membawa barang, senyumnya dan segalanya. Terlambat, fatal bagiku. Sebaiknya kupendam segala rasaku padanya. Memang benar kata orang, benci hanya beda tipis dengan cinta.

Minato pov~

Dia di sampingku sekarang. Tanganku menggenggam erat tangannya yang mungil. Lembut. Kulihat kegugupannya.

"Tenanglah, Kushi-chan. Kita akan melakukannya.

Ia memandangku. Tersenyum dan berkata,"Ya."

Sekarang, kami menuju ke tempat upacara. Calon istriku, sebentar lagi resmi menjadi istriku. Mungkin aku akan membuatnya susah, tapi aku berusaha tidak melakukannya.

Normal pov~

"Minato Namikaze, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Kushina Uzumaki, mencintainya, sekarang dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan apapun?" tanya Tobi selaku penghulu.(Tobi penghulu? OMG!)

"Ya. Saya bersedia," jawab Minato pasti. Nadanya yakin.

"Kushina Uzumaki, bersediakah kau menikah dengan Minato Namikaze, mencintainya, sekarang dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan apapun?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia," ucap Kushina lancar tanpa ada nada terpaksa. Minato sampai heran. Bukannya Kushina terpaksa menikah dengan dirinya? Kenapa nadanya tanpa paksaan?

"Baiklah. Dengan ini saya nyatakan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki resmi menjadi suami istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium istrinya."

"Kushina cantik sekali," ujar Mikoto. Dia bersama Fugaku. Dan mengenakan pakaian formal.

"Hn," jawab Fugaku. Dasar pelit kata!

"Hnmu itu artinya ya atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kan dia cantik sekali."

"Masih cantik kamu."

Muka Mikoto seperti kepiting rebus. Baru kali ini Fugaku berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Hn."

"Ah, tobi sensei udah nyuruh ciuman. Gimana ya, reaksi Kushina?"

"Kuharap dia menamparnya."

"Fugaku..."

"Sensei sialan itu selalu saja menyuruhku menenangkan kelas sementara dia seenaknya duduk tenang."

"FUGAKU!"

"Ga usah tereak, uda dengar kok."

"Apa?"

"Kau... Gara-gara nggak bisa musik kan?" goda Mikoto.

"Udah ah, mending liat aja reaksinya Kushina." Fugaku melengos. Memang dia lemah dalam musik.

Kushina pov~

Apa? Sialan. Ciuman di depan umum. Bukan pertama dia menciumku, tapi kan di depan umum. Dan tadi dia berkata akan menciumku. Aku sudah janji tidak akan marah. Aku malah menantikannya. Meski mungkin dia tidak mencintaiku. Kutatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum ramah. Menarik wajahku mendekat pada wajahnya. Detik berikutnya, bibirnya mengunci bibirku. Aku bingung harus apa, jantungku berdetak kencang. Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan bibirnya yang menekan lembut. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Minato pov~

Aku tahu. Aku harus menciumnya. Dia menatap wajahku. Aku tersenyum, kemudian kutarik wajahnya. Kutekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Kukunci lidahku supaya tidak sembarangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan, aku juga tidak melihatnya karena aku menutup mataku. Setelah kurasa cukup, kulepaskan bibirku. Dia tidak menatapku dengan tatapan marah. Apa dia memang menjaga janjinya atau apa?

Normal pov~

Semua tamu terbelalak. Tidak terkecuali para guru, Mikoto dan Fugaku. Orang tua Minato juga. Kakashi? Cuma membaca buku tanpa memperhatikan kakaknya. Muka Mikoto merah kaya kepiting rebus. Ya ampun, baru kali ini dia melihat sahabatnya ciuman. Tidak marah, tidak menampar, tapi malah tersenyum pada suaminya! Fugaku juga.'sial, Kushina tidak menamparnya' batinnya. Minato juga kaget melihat Kushina tersenyum. Biasanya marah sih!

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku kan?" Kushina berbisik pelan.

"Ya... Nanti di rumah jangan tampar aku. Kalau kau mau tahu, tamparanmu waktu itu sakit sekali," balas Minato antara kaget dan bingung.

"Setelah kita lihat suami-istri baru ini berciuman, eh maksudku mengikrarkan janjinya, mari kita bertepuk tangan!" ujar sang MC, Jiraiya yang melongo melihat keponakannya. Minato yang biasanya bersikap baik, tidak peduli atau mencari pacar, hari ini mencium istrinya yang dijodohkan dengannya!

Semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Wajah Kushina dan Minato merah karenanya.

"Sekarang, silahkan bertukar cincin," ujar Jiraiya.

Cincin pernikahan mereka terletak di atas meja. Terbuat dari emas, dengan mata berlian di tengah, batu permata warna ungu di sisi kiri berlian dan warna biru di sisi kanan berlian.

Minato mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil dan Kushina yang lebih besar. Minato menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Kushina. Bagian dalamnya tertulis 'Minato to Kushina'.

Kushina juga menyematkan cincin di jari manis tangan kiri Minato. Bagian dalamnya tertulis 'Kushina to Minato'

Acara salam-salaman(baca : remet-remetan tangan) selesai. Sekarang acara makan.

Mikoto menghampiri Kushina. Saat itu Minato sedang bersama temannya.

"Ada apa, Miko?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau tadi benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Mikoto bersemangat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina sedikit mengernyit.

"Ber-berciuman dengan sensei?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Beneran kok?"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Tidak. Kenapa sih? Suami mencium istrinya kan wajar!"

Mikoto melongo. 'padahal dia kan sering bilang membencinya' batinnya.

"Miko?"

"Eh, i-iya," Mikoto tersadar.

"Memang kau belum pernah dengan Fugaku?"

"Ya belum lah! Kau kan tahu dia seperti apa! Eh, rasanya seperti apa sih?"

Muka Kushina merah padam.

"Eh, itu, besok saja deh di sekolah!"

Setelah pesta selesai, Minato dan Kushina pulang ke rumah Minato. Tepatnya rumah mereka. Dan mereka akan terkejut melihat apa yang ada...

TBC

Jelek ya? Hahay...

Review pleeeasssse!


	6. Chapter 6

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Chapter 6! Maaf kalo makin jelek. Saya author baru soalnya!

Setelah pesta selesai, Minato dan Kushina pulang ke rumah Minato. Tepatnya rumah mereka. Dan mereka akan terkejut melihat apa yang ada...

Chapter 6

Kushina belum pernah masuk ke kamar Minato. Karena Minato tidak mengijinkannya. Selain itu, semua ruangan sudah. Tapi hanya ada 1 kamar. Apalagi Kushina sudah setuju.

"Nyonya Namikaze," panggil Minato setengah menggoda,"selamat datang di rumah barumu."

"Biasa aja napa?" ujar Kushina acuh tak acuh. Kan bukan kali pertama dia ke sini.

"Tunggu dulu Kushina. Kau belum boleh masuk kamar."

"Kenapa? Aku udah capek! Mau tid-" Kushina baru ingat mulai sekarang dia harus tidur dengan Minato.

"Tidur? Nanti saja."

"Mau ganti baju tauuu. Ni baju udah ribet, berat, norak lagi!"

"Nggak norak, seperti yang sudah kubilang. Kau sangat cantik memakainya. Coba kalau kau tak galak, pasti cowok-cowok sudah banyak yang naksir padamu."

"Pujian atau ejekan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Semuanya."

"Ya sudah. Ayo ke kamar. Tapi, kau harus menutup matamu dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ra-ha-si-a," Minato tersenyum misterius. Tangannya menutup mata Kushina dengan lembut. Kushina hanya bisa pasrah ketika senseinya itu menutup matanya. Minato terkekeh geli. Ia menggiring Kushina ke kamarnya.

"Sudah belum, sensei?"

"Ini bukan di sekolah, panggil saja Minato. Tanpa embel-embel apapun. Toh, kalau mau manggil suamiku juga boleh," ujar Minato dangan nada menggoda.

"Ck, baiklah. Baka Minato, udah belum?"

"Baka? Dasar, kau sendiri juga sama, Baka Kushina. Nah, sampai." Minato melepas tangannya dari mata Kushina. Perlahan Kushina membuka matanya.

Kamar Minato sudah didekor ulang. Lemarinya diperluas untuk 2 orang. Kamar mandi tersambung dengan kamarnya. Ada peralatan musik, seperti piano, biola dan gitar. Juga 2 meja, 1 berwarna biru untuk Minato dan merah untuk Kushina. Barang Kushina sudah di tata. Dan tempat tidurnya lumayan besar untuk 2 orang. Sepreinya berwarna kalem. Dinding kamarnya juga berwarna coklat pastel. Ada rak buku juga.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Minato lembut.

"Ya. Kamarmu sangat besar rupanya. Pantes nggak ada 2 kamar."

Minato terkekeh. Ia senang melihat Kushina menyukainya.

"Mulai sekarang, ini kamarmu juga. Di mejamu, kusiapkan CD-Cdmu. Dan foto keluargamu."

Kushina mengangguk. Ia terbawa oleh Minato.

"Nah, apa kau jadi ganti baju?" tanya Minato.

"Oh, iya. Sebentar."

Kushina mengambil baju dari lemarinya. Minato mendekatinya. Saat mereka sampai, rupanya sudah malam. Minato melepas sirkam Kushina dan menggerai rambut Kushina.

"Ng? Oh, terimakasih." Kushina kaget. Wajahnya tersipu malu.

"Hm..."

"Apa?"

"Apa perlu kubantu membuka bajumu juga?"

'BLETAK!'

Tonjokan Kushina telak mengenai kepalanya.

"Aduduh, sakit!"

"Salahmu! Dasar mesum!" Kushina ke kamar mandi. Mandi dan bersih-bersih. Mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur.

'Galak amat. Harusnya aku tidak menggodanya. Aduh, sakit banget.' Batin Minato. Minato mengambil bajunya dan bersiap ganti di kamarnya.

Kushina pov~

Aku menyukai kamarnya. Bagus sekali. Tapi, kenapa aku terbawa olehnya ya? Apa aku sungguh-sungguh denagn perasaanku ini? Aku berdebar saat dia membantuku melepas sirkam dan menggerai rambutku. Tapi perkataan selanjutnya membuatku marah. Jadi kutonjok saja. Dasar menyebalkan! Mesum! Aku menyalakan shower. Airnya hangat. Kubasuh diriku. Hm... Segar. Selesai, aku mengenakan baju tidurku. Aku kembali ke kamar... TIDAAAAKKKK!

Normal pov~

Kushina masuk ke kamarnya. Dan melihat 'pemandangan'. Minato bertelanjang dada. Hendak memakai bajunya. Kushina terbelalak kaget. Minato yang sadar, langsung memakai bajunya.

Kushina pov~

YA AMPUNN! Kenapa aku salah waktu sih? Bego! Oke, Minato memang tidak sengaja kurasa, karena dia memegang bajunya. Ya ampun, badannya bagus banget. Mataku sampai terbelalak. Dadanya bidang, six pack pula! Kurasa Minato sadar. Dia cepat-cepat memakai bajunya.

"Ku-kushina..." Mukanya merah padam.

"Go-gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku salah waktu masuk. Go-gomen."

Minato melengos.

"Sudahlah," nadanya agak kasar," ayo tidur."

Aku menurut. Dia tidur di sisi kanan, dan aku kiri. Dia menyerahkan selimut.

"Nih, kau tidak mau satu selimut denganku kan?"

"I-iya." Aku menerima selimut itu. Aku ke tempat tidur. Aku berdebar-debar. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur sama cowok. Aku tiduran dan menutup tubuhku dengan selimut. Kurasa, bukannya memperbaiki hubungan, tapi aku malah memperparahnya. Pernikahan ini akan hancur. Aku sedih memikirkannya. Dan, aku tertidur.

Minato pov~

Sial. Aku malah kasar hanya karena ia melihatku bertelanjang dada. Aku kesal pada diriku. Aku ke tempat tidur, jujur saja, aku gemetaran. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku tidur sama cewek. Apalagi, adik sahabatku yang merupakan istriku mulai hari ini. Aku memalingkan tubuhku. Aku menghadap ke arah kanan, dia kiri. Aku berpikir. Mulai kapan aku harus menerapkan peraturannya? Aku berusaha menyenangkannya. Tapi, tadi aku diberitahu. Sekarang dia makin terancam. Pokonya, aku harus menerapkan peraturan dan menjaganya. Cukup lama aku berpikir, aku menengok ke arahnya. Sudah tidur. Dia pasti lelah. Aku mendekatinya. Aku melihat wajahnya. Lembut, manis, tenang, seperti gadis normal lainnya. Andai kau tahu, mulai besok kau akan menderita karena aku yang wajib menerapkan aturan yang ketat. Aku mengelus rambutnya. Pelan, supaya ia tidak terbangun. Rambutnya halus, warna merahnya indah. Tapi, kudengar dari temannya dia benci rambutnya karena ejekan tomatnya itu. Aku berjanji pada diriku. Aku akan membuatnya menyukai rambutnya. Aku mengantuk. Aku kembali ke tempatku semula dan tidur.

Kushina pov~

Paginya.

Aku terbangun. Pukul 7. Aku tidur lama kurasa. Untung ini hari Minggu. Jadi tidak apa-apa. Aku menghela nafas. Statusku bukan lajang lagi. Tapi istri Minato Namikaze, senseiku, sahabat aniki. Dan, ia tidur seranjang denganku. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Masih tidur rupanya. Aku mendekat. Wajahnya lucu juga saat tidur. Seperti anak kecil. Kurasa, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Aku menghela nafas. Padahal, aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari.

Aku meninggalkan tempat tidur. Mengambil baju dan ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, ia masih juga tidur. Kuputuskan membuat sarapan. Aku ke dapur. Mengambil bahan makanan. Aku memasak. Aku dapat bocoran dari Kakashi, Minato suka makan sukiyaki. Jadi kubuatkan saja.

Minato pov~

Aku terbangun. Kulirik jam. Jam 8. Ha? Aku lama sekali tidurnya! Dan kulirik ke sebelah. Tempat harusnya istriku berada. Tidak ada? Sudah bangunkah? Aku tergesa-gesa mandi. Aku memakai kaos biruku dan celana jeans. Jangan-jangan dia menghilang.

Aku ke ruang makan. Kulihat ia menungguku. Syukurlah.

"Ohayou, baka," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou," balasku agak dingin.

"Ayo makan. Aku sudah membuatkan sukiyaki kesukaanmu," ujarnya ramah.

Kusangka dia marah karena semalam. Ternyata tidak. Tunggu, kenapa dia tahu makanan kesukaanku? Pasti baka otoutou membocorkannya. Dia juga sudah membuatkan kopi. Aku memakan sukiyakinya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanyanya.

Aku sungguh tak enak hati bila dia tahu mulai hari ini aku akan mengekangnya. Berat rasanya aku harus mengekangnya. Padahal dia masih muda, 17 tahun, harusnya dia menikmati masanya sebagai remaja. Dan berpacaran. Bukannya menikah denganku. Tapi, rasa masakannya sangat enak. Lebih enak daripada masakan Kaasan.

"Ng... Enak kok."

"Begitu?"

"Ya."

"Ya sudah. Makan saja."

Aku makan. Susah rasanya makan sambil memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi padanya. Dan aku yakin, dia akan semakin membenciku. Seandainya dia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarganya...

Normal pov~

Esoknya. Di sekolah...

"Kushi-chan!" teriak Mikoto memanggil Kushina.

"Hm? Mikoto? Ada apa?" tanya Kushina begitu Kushina masuk ke kelas.

Ia menaruh tasnya di bangkunya.

"Gimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Itu lho... 'itu'"

"Oh, tidak ngapa-ngapain."

"He? Bukannya kalian pasangan pengantin ba-" mulut Mikoto dibekep tangannya Kushina.

"Jangan ngomong keras-keras!"

"Go-gomen. Masa ngga ngapa-ngapain? Bukannya harusnya maksudku 'itu'"

"Beneran kok. Aku masih 17 tahun, jadi nunda," Kushina bohong. 'Syaratnya'

"Sayang. Eh, yang kemarin belum jawab lho."

"Apa?"

"Gimana rasanya ciuman?"

Muka Kushina merah padam.

"Kushina? Eh, Nyonya Namikaze?"

"Miko, dibilangin!"

"Maaf."

"Hm... Gimana ya? Aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Aku berdebar-debar ketika dia menciumku."

"Fufufufufu. Benar dugaanku. Kau jatuh cinta padanya kan? Akui saja."

"Ssstt."

"Benar kan?"

Kushina mengangguk. Wajahnya merah. Malu.

"Iya, kurasa. Eh, kalau mau tahu rasanya ciuman, nyoba aja sana sama Fugaku."

"Ngawur."

"Siapa tau aja Fugaku uda ngebet pengen nyium. Wahahahahaha!" Kushina tertawa.

"Sssstttt. Bakoro dateng!" Padahal muka Mikoto merah kaya kepiting rebus.

"Hahahahaha. Iya-iya!"

Bakoro masuk ke ruangan.

"Ohayou, anak-anak!"

"Ohayou, Sensei!"

"Hari ini, kita belajar tentang perkembang biakan ular. Bla bla bla bla bla blablabla.."

"Yang benar saja! Aku capek tau, Bakoro! Malah dikasih tugas!"teriak Kushina dalam hati. Kushina sibuk terus. Meyelesaikan tetek bengek pernikahannya dan kemarin seharian marah-marah pada Minato. Minato menerapkan banyak aturan. Kushina dikekang. Tidak boleh pergi tanpa Minato. Kushina sakit hati, orang yang dicintainya terlalu mengekangnya. Tanpa ia tahu, perasaan Minato juga terluka karena aturan-aturannya. Karena itu, mereka bertengkar. Dia bohong pada Mikoto.

Di ruang musik...

Minato memainkan musik. Lagu yang sama. Lagunya untuk Kushina. Mengalun lembut dan sedih.

"Arashii, hukumlah aku. Aku menyakiti hati adikmu. Menyakiti istriku. Menyakiti orang yang kucintai. Aku tahu ini demi kebaikannya. Tapi ini terlalu kejam untuknya. Di usianya yang masih muda, harus menikah denganku. Arashii, apa kau akan mengampuniku? Bahwa aku tidak memberi tahu padanya bagaimana cara kematianmu yang sebenarnya? Maaf, Kushina, Arashii," gumamnya sambil terus memainkan piano. Air menggenang di matanya. Mengalir di pipinya.

_Don;t try to live so wise_

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

'_Cause you will hate yourself in the end..._

Lagu yang tepat untuk keduanya saat ini... Kesukaan Kushidate.

(Author nggak nyanyi lho, takut ntar kacanya pecah semua)

2 bulan lebih kemudian... Tepatnya tanggal 9 Juli, sebelum ulang tahun Kushina yang ke 18.

2 bulan lebih Kushina sudah hidup bersama sang suami, Minato. 2 bulan penuh sengsara karena dikekang. 2 bulan lebih dia bertengkar terus dengan Minato. 2 bulan lebih mereka memendam kesedihan pada orang yang mereka cintai. 2 bulan lebih mereka tidak pernah tertawa riang.

TBC

Review pleaseeeee...

Salam, Yugito...


	7. Chapter 7

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Akhirnya chapter ke 7 XD! Maaf kalau jelek.

Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!

2 bulan lebih Kushina sudah hidup bersama sang suami, Minato. 2 bulan penuh sengsara karena dikekang. 2 bulan lebih dia bertengkar terus dengan Minato. 2 bulan lebih mereka memendam kesedihan pada orang yang mereka cintai. 2 bulan lebih mereka tidak pernah tertawa riang.

Chapter 7

Minato pov~

Aku melihatnya menderita. Aku tahu kalau dia akan seperti ini, tapi tidak bisa mencegah. Demi kebaikannya juga. 2 bulan lebih, Kushina menjadi istriku. 2 bulan lebih aku sudah membuatnya menderita. Dia yang tadinya ceria, menjadi pendiam. Tidak waktu kelasku saja, semua sensei di KHS protes padaku. Memang salahku, tak bisa kupungkiri lagi.

Matanya tidak sejernih dulu. Badannya lebih kurus lagi. Tidak mungkin ia tidak makan. Selama ini, dia yang memasak di rumah. Aku tahu, dalam tidurnya setiap malam, ia menangis. Aku tahu, aku mendengarnya. Biasanya aku membelainya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Padahal, besok ulang tahunnya. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Semoga dia bisa memaafkanku. Aku ingin membuatnya gembira besok. Aku kangen tawanya dan senyumnya.

Kushina pov~

Aku menderita. Sangat menderita. Olehnya. Oleh orang yang kucintai, suamiku. Mengapa aku dikekang? Aku tidak boleh bertemu temanku selain di sekolah. Tidak boleh telepon atau sms kecuali penting dan mendesak. Aku sadar, aku tahu, Minato bukan orang yang akan melakukannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tahu dia selalu memandangku dengan sedih. Atau apalah, yang jelas lebih aneh. Aku sedang berada di kamarnya. Sudah 2 bulan lebih aku hidup dan tidur bersamanya. Besok ulang tahunku. Kami jarang bicara. Kalaupun bicara, sekedar salam, atau berujung pada pertengkaran. Tidak pernah kami akur. Aku semakin pusing memikirkannya. Lebih baik, aku tidur saja.

Aku bermimpi. Aku melihat aniki ditabrak lari oleh sebuah mobil. Aku berteriak-teriak dan menangis, mungkin. Aku tersentak, melihat aniki. Berlumuran darah. Aku hanya melihat jenasahnya ketika sudah dimandikan, jadi aku tidak tahu. Aku terbangun. Minato juga. Mungkin kaget melihatku. Oh, mataku berlinang air.

"Kushina, ada apa? Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya mendekatiku.

"A-aku...Aku..."

"Kushina, bila ingin menangis, menangis saja. Aku di sampingmu," katanya lembut. Dengan lembut, dia mendekapku. Sudah lama aku tidak seperti ini dengannya. Sudah lama dia tidak berkata lembut padaku. Matanya cemas melihatku. Aku masuk dalam dekapannya.

"A-aku mi-mimpi me-melihat a-aniki di-ditabarak lari," suaraku tersendat-sendat. Kacau.

"Kushina, menangislah kalau ingin," ujarnya mendekapku semakin erat. Aku menangis kencang. Kutumpahkan semuanya. Semua ketakutanku, penderitaanku dan yang lain. Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Sayang, tidurlah jika tangismu sudah selesai."

Sayang? Baru kali ini aku mendengar kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Baru kali ini ia mendekapku begitu erat, lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih, Minato." Aku mulai tidur dalam hangat pelukannya.

Minato pov~

Rapuh. Dia sangat rapuh dan ringkih dalam dekapanku. Aku membiarkannya menagis dalam dekapanku. Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Aku memanggilnya sayang dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dan dia tertidur. Pelan-pelan aku meletakannya.

Kupandangi wajahnya. Mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Diam-diam, kukecup keningnya, pipinya dan akhirnya, bibirnya yang basah. Aku membelainya. Aku tidak akan tidur lagi malam ini. Aku akan menjaganya.

Kushina pov~

Pagi itu, aku terbangun. Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke 18. Aku menengok ke sebelahku. Minato tidak ada. Mungkin sudah pergi ke sekolah, pikirku. Sebagai gantinya, ada bungkusan hadiah untukku darinya. Padahal, aku tidak pernah memberitahu tanggal ulang tahunku. Kubuka hadiah darinya. Gaun. Gaun tidur berwarna pink pastel dengan renda. Sangat manis. Ada hpku di sebelahnya. Ada kartunya. 'Tanjoubi Omodetou, kukembalikan khusus hari ini' Singkat. Tapi, aku gembira melihatnya. Aku tertawa. Membayangkannya membeli hadiahku ini. Aku mencobanya. Cocok di tubuhku.

Ah, sudah jam 7. Sebaiknya aku mandi. Sambil mandi, kuingat kejadian semalam. Aku ingat aku tidur dalam dekapannya. Tapi, sejak kapan kami bisa begitu mesra? Kusambar handukku dan kupakai bajuku.

Di meja makan, hidangan sudah tersedia. Pintar juga dia masak. Ada catatan untukku.'Kushina, ohayou. Maaf, aku pergi duluan. Ada urusan penting. Hadiahmu ada di kasur. Apa kau suka?'. Aku tersenyum," Ya, baka. Aku menyukainya." Aku makan sarapanku. Setelah itu, aku segera ke sekolah.

Di kelas...

"Kushi-chan! Tanjoubi Omodetou!" Mikoto menyambutku di kelas dengan heboh.

"Sankyu, Miko-chan."

"Ini hadiah dariku," Mikoto menyerahkan sesuatu padaku,"Pakai, ya!"

Aku membukanya. Sebuah renda warna pink. Untuk mengikat rambut. Kuikat rambutku menjadi kuncir ekor kuda.

"Arigatou. Bagus sekali."

"Sensei pasti senang melihatmu mengenakannya," goda Mikoto.

"Miko-chan! Jangan nggoda terus ih!" Pipiku merah, sialnya.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajarannya Bakoro. Benci aku.

"Anak-anak, kumpulkan prnya!" perintahnya.

Aduh! Aku lupa membuatnya! Sial!

"Nah, ya. Hm... kurang 1. Namikaze, mana prmu?" tanyanya.

Kelasku bengong. Cengo. Celong.

"Namikaze? Perasaan cuma Minato-sensei yang namanya Namikaze deh!" celetuk Shikaku.

"Oh, ya. Maaf, aku lupa. Uzumaki, mana prmu?" tanyanya.

"Ng, itu sensei. Lupa nggarap."

"Lupa? Ha?" SANA! BERDIRI DI KORIDOR BAWA EMBER!" suaranya menggelegar.

"Ya, sensei," sahutku sambil berdiri. Aku mengambil ember dan mengisinya dengan air. Kenapa jaman sekarang ada hukuman beginian ya? Kurasakan tubuhku lemas saat di koridor. Kenapa ya? Aku pusing. Badanku lemas. Duniaku serasa berputar.

Normal pov~

KRROOMPYAANG!

"A-apa itu?" Kelas XII A heboh.

"Ku-kushina!" Mikoto yang keluar kelas menjerit.

"Miko, ada apa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Kushina pingsan!"

"APAA?"

Seluruh kelas kaget. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Kushina seperti itu. Orochimaru mencari Tsunade. Mikoto lari ke ruang musik. Fugaku juga. Tidak ada yang berusaha menolong. Hanya menunggu Tsunade.

Minato pov~

Aku sedang memainkan musik. Mikoto Uchiha masuk dengan membuka(baca : mendobrak) pintu. Ada Fugaku Uchiha juga.

"Uchiha? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran. Karena muka sahabat istriku itu pucat pasi.

"Ku-kushina..."

Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada apa dengan Kushina?"

"Dia pingsan di kelas."

"Apa?" Aku tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. 2 Uchiha ikut di belakangku. Aku segera ke kelasnya. Di koridor kelasnya, kutemukan orang yang kucintai itu terkapar lemah tanpa ada yang menolongnya. Aku menerobos.

"Kushina!" Aku kelepasan. Harusnya Uzumaki. Aku tidak peduli. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menolongnya? Hanya berkerumun?" bentakku setengah marah.

"Ma-maaf sensei. Ka-kami kaget. Orochimaru sensei memanggil Tsunade sensei. Ka-kami disuruh menunggu," ujar Yoshino Nara ketakutan. Baru kali ini aku marah seperti itu di depan mereka.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan membawanya ke UKS!" Aku menggendongnya ala bridal style dan pergi ke UKS. Uchiha masih saja mengikutiku.

Di UKS, aku meletakkannya di kasur. Mikoto(author males kalo Uchiha, ntar bingung) mengambil kompres. Fugaku terbirit-birit(baru kali ini ada Uchiha terbirit-birit *disharingan) mengambil teh. Tsunade sensei juga. Begitu mendengar keponakannya pingsan langsung ke kelas dan menyadari Kushina dibawa olehku ke UKS.

"Kushina!" teriak Tsunade begitu sampai di UKS.

"Sensei, tenanglah sedikit," ujarku.

"Oh, ya, maaf. Bagaimana keadaannya dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, sensei. Itu, tadi Kushina nggak ngerjain pr, trus sama Ba- eh, Orochimaru sensei, Kushina dihukum berdiri membawa ember di luar. Tapi, baru 5 menit, kami mendengar suara jatuh dan di luar kami menemukannya pingsan," jelas Mikoto.

"Kemudian?"

"Aku dan Fugaku memanggil Minato sensei. Katanya Orochimaru sensei, nanti dulu, tunggu Tsunade sensei. Trus ya, Minato sensei menggendong Kushina ke sini."

"Begitu? Kalian, panggil Orochimaru sekarang," ujar Tsunade.

Mereka berdua pergi.

"Nah, Minato, giliranmu."

"Mungkin salahku," aku duduk di samping Kushina, sambil memegang kepalaku," Aku menjalankan perintah yang kalian suruh. Aku menerapkan peraturannya. Aku sudah membuatnya menderita. Kemarin malam, dia menangis. Maafkan, aku, bibi Tsunade." Setelah menikah dengan Kushina, aku dimintanya memanggilnya bibi.

"Minato, kau tidak salah. Kami yang salah, membuat peraturan yang terlalu ketat untuknya. Memang untuk melindunginya. Tapi, kuakui terlalu mengekangnya. Tapi kulihat, kau juga menderita karenanya," bibi Tsunade menepuk pundakku.

"Ya, bibi. Karena aku mencintainya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tahu dari caramu memandangnya. Aku tahu dia juga mencintaimu. Lihat jari manisnya," ujar bibi Tsunade.

Aku mengambil tangan mungilnya dan melihat jari manisnya. Cincin pernikahan kami tersemat dengan manis. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia selalu menggunakan cincin sama sepertiku, aku selalu mengenakannya.

"Bibi-"

"Sekarang jagalah Kushina dulu ya," ujar bibi Tsunade lembut.

"Ng~ sensei, kami sudah memanggilnya," ujar Mikoto sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Oh, ya. Terima kasih. Sekarang, kalian pergilah. Orochimaru, kau masuk!" perintah Tsunade.

"Permisi, Tsunade-sama, a-" Orochimaru tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karena, aku dan bibi Tsunade mengeluarkan hawa membunuh.

"Orochimaru! Sekarang kau sidang dulu di sini ya?" ujar Tsunade ramah, tapi menakutkan.

"I-i-iya."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KUSHINA HA?" Tsunade langsung membentaknya.

"I-itu, dia tidak mengerjakan pr, jadi kuhukum saja."

"Apa kau tidak melihat wajahnya yang pucat?" tanya Tsunade.

"I-iya sih, ta-tapi, ti-tidak kusangka dia sampai pingsan."

"Dan kenapa kamu tidak menyuruh yang lain menolong, malah menyuruh mereka nunggu?" tanyaku geram.

"Eh, itu, Minato, anu kupikir dia tidak butuh istirahat di sini."

"TIDAK BUTUH? KAU TIDAK LIHAT KEADAANYA? KAU GURU BUKAN?"

"Eh, jangan marah dong," pintanya.

"WAJAR AKU MARAH! DIA ITU ISTRIKU! AKU BERHAK MARAH!" emosiku semakin sulit kukontrol.

"Minato! Tenang dulu! Sana, kau temani Kushina!" perintah bibi.

"Ya..."

"Nah, Orochimaru, kau tahu hukuman itu sudah tidak diberlakukan lagi di sini kan?" tanya bibi.

"I-iya... Ampuni aku."

"Ya, tapi hukumannya, kau harus bersih-bersih toilet selama sebulan!"

"Y-ya!"

Bibi kemali. Kali ini bersama paman Jiraiya.

"Nah, Minato. Bisa bicara bertiga?" tanya bibi.

"Ya."

"Aku tahu, tapi ini mendesak. Besok, kau harus temui orang tuamu dan kami di hotel Konoha. Kita bicarakan lagi tentang peraturannya."

"Aku mengerti. Aku usahakan."

"Kau tahu kan, penyebab kematian orang tua dan kakak Kushina?"

"Aku tahu. Aku yang pertama menemukan Arashii terkapar. Aku juga sudah menyelidikinya."

"Jadi?" tanya paman.

"Mereka semua tewas dibunuh. Sengaja jelas. Menabrak dengan kencang. Tapi, aku belum tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Dia menyuap polisi dan menutup ini sebagai kecelakaan mobil biasa."

"Ya. Kau benar. Karenanya, kita melindungi Kushina dengan ketat. Termasuk dengan pernikahan yang dipercepat."

"Nah, sudah dulu. Minato, tenangkan hatimu dulu. Aku tahu kau juga menderita karena melihat Kushina menderita, jadi tenanglah dulu. Aku tahu kau sampai bersikap terlalu protektif," ujar bibi. Aku memang menceritakan semuanya. Kemudian, mereka pergi.

Aku kembali duduk di samping istriku itu. Mukanya pucat. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya.

"Kushina, kau sudah sadar?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Kacau."

"Kalau kau sudah baikan, pulanglah dulu. Nanti aku menyusul. Aku ada urusan penting," ujarku lembut, lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Ya, Minato."

Kushina pov~

Aku dengar semua yang mereka katakan. Aku sudah sadar, tapi masih pura-pura pingsan. Aku dengar. Bagaimana keluargaku tewas. Kenapa Minato mengekangku. Ternyata, aku membuatnya menderita juga. Aku sakit hati. Kenapa dia tak memberitahukan padaku sejak awal? Aku tahu jawabannya. Karena ia tidak mau membuatku tambah menderita. Aku mengambil tas, berlari sambil menahan air mata ke rumah.


	8. Chapter 8

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Akhirnya chapter 8 XD! Maaf kalo jelek ya! Di sini semi M!

Aku dengar semua yang mereka katakan. Aku sudah sadar, tapi masih pura-pura pingsan. Aku dengar. Bagaimana keluargaku tewas. Kenapa Minato mengekangku. Ternyata, aku membuatnya menderita juga. Aku sakit hati. Kenapa dia tak memberitahukan padaku sejak awal? Aku tahu jawabannya. Karena ia tidak mau membuatku tambah menderita. Aku mengambil tas, berlari sambil menahan air mata ke rumah.

Chapter 8

Aku tahu aku nekat. Tapi, aku sudah merasa baikan. Jam besar di jalan menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sebenarnya pulang sekolah jam 3. Tapi, karena pingsanku tadi, akhirnya jadi lebih sore. Karena aku juga harus menunggu staminaku pulih.

Aku sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Aku menuju ke kamarku. Atau tepatnya kamar kami. Aku mengambil gaun tidur pemberiannya. Aku ke kamar mandi. Mandi air hangat akan menyegarkan perasaanku, pikirku. Aku mengenakan gaun tidur itu. Perasaanku masih kacau. Aku bingung. Akhirnya aku ke dapur. Mungkin makan saja. Aku membuat ramen instan dan memakannya. Tapi pikiranku kacau. Jam menunjukan pukul 6 lebih. Lama sekali aku mandi dan makan. Aku konyol memakai gaun tidur. Karena biasanya aku tidur mengenakan piama. Baru kali ini, setelah menikah aku mengenakan gaun tidur.

Aku semakin bingung. Aku mengobrak-abrik isi lemari makanan. Akhirnya, aku menemukan apa yang kubutuhkan. Sake. Punya Minato, pasti. Tapi, boleh saja kan, kuambil? Kuteguk segelas. Rasanya tidak enak. Akhirnya aku membawanya ke kamar. Aku minum banyak. Tapi, aku tidak mabuk juga. Pikiranku semakin kacau. Kuputuskan, aku menyudahi minum. Aku mau memotong rambut merahku ini.

Minato pov~

Setelah kuselesaikan rapat sekolah yang cukup lama, aku ke toko bunga membeli bunga violet untuk Kushina. Semoga dia menyukainya. Aku memarkirkan dulu sedan hitamku di garasi apartemen, kemudian menuju ke kediamanku. Aku kaget. Lemari makanan berantakan. Dan ada 1 botol sake milikku tidak ada. Jangan-jangan...

Aku berlari ke kamar. Dan benar. Kushina kutemukan. Di meja dekat tempat tidur, ada 1 botol sake yang sudah habis. Dan, Kushina yang memegang gunting hendak memotong rambutnya.

"Kushina!" teriakku. Aku melempar tasku ke sembarang tempat, kurasa lantai. Aku berantakan. Hanya memakai kemeja yang tidak rapi dan celana. Aku mendekatinya. Kegenggam tangannya yang memegang gunting.

"Lepaskan!" Ia meronta.

"Kushina, diamlah dulu. Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Memotong rambutku. Kenapa? Salah?" Ia memandangku. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kumohon, Kushina. Jangan lakukan itu. Kenapa kau minum?" Aku mengambil gunting dari tangannya.

"Aku dengar semua yang kalian bicarakan di UKS. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku satupun?"

" Jadi, tadi kau sudah bangun?" Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kushina. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal. "

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

Kushina pov~

Aku gagal. Minato mencegahku. Ia mendudukanku di kasur bersamanya. Kami berhadapan, ia menatapku.

"Karena, Kushina, bila kau tahu, kau akan syok berat. Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu. Aku tahu, mengekangmu juga salah. Tapi, demi melindungimu dari orang yang mengincar keluargamu. Tahukah kau, betapa menderitanya aku karena keputusanku? Aku menderita bila melihatmu menderita," katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga minta maaf. Aku membuatmu menderita. Aku tidak tahu hal itu."

"Sudahlah, aku juga salah. Tapi, kumohon, jangan potong rambutmu. Rambut merahmu itu sangat cantik," ujarnya sambil membelai rambutku.

Dan, aku tersentuh. Belum pernah ada yang bilang rambutku sangat cantik. Dia, orang yang kucintai, berkata seperti itu.

Aku menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya. Aku dapat merasakan dia kaget. Aku menarik bibirku, beranjak berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, Minato. Aku mencintaimu." Dia tidak bereaksi, kepalanya tertunduk. Aku hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

Normal pov~

Minato memeluk Kushina dari belakang.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kushina," ujarnya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Dia meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Kushina. Kushina terdiam sejenak, berusaha memahami perkataan Minato.

"Minato..." Kushina berbalik menatap Minato. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Minato. Ia menyentuh pipi Minato. Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kushina. Tangannya memegang pinggang Kushina. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Kushina memjamkan matanya. Minato memejamkan matanya dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Mereka berciuman. Kushina melingkarkan tangannya erat di leher Minato dan Minato memeluk pinggang Kushina erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Pertama kalinya mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Setelah beberapa lama, Minato melepaskan bibirnya. Ia menatap Kushina.

"Ai shiteru, Kushina," ujarnya memeluk Kushina erat.

"Ai shiteru too, Minato," balas Kushina membalas pelukan Minato. Sejenak, Minato melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mandi dulu. Tunggulah," ujarnya.

"Ya."

"Kushina," panggil Minato. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Kushina yang tidur-tiduran. Ia juga meletakkan tubuhnya di dekat Kushina.

"Apa?" tanya Kushina menatap Minato.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu," ujar Minato berbisik di telinga Kushina. Sontak wajah Kushina memerah.

"A-apa? A-aku masih 18 tahun," jawab Kushina terbata.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudahlah, aku tidak mau memaksa," jawab Minato.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya..." Kushina menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Minato.

"Apa?" tanya Minato.

"Malu," jawab Kushina. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Minato tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kuanggap mau," ujar Minato.

"Mak-maksudmu –mmpphh-" ucapan Kushina terhenti. Minato mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Kushina membalas ciuman itu. Dan mereka melanjutkan malam mereka.

Kushina pov~

Hari sudah agak siang ketika aku membuka mata. Untunglah, hari ini libur. Kurasakan tubuhku berada di pelukannya, suamiku. Selangkanganku sedikit perih eh, aku juga memakai kaos hitamnya dan bagian bawah tubuhku hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamku. Dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana tidurnya yang panjang.

"Kushina? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah tahu aku membuka mata dan jelas sudah bangun."

"Hm... Ya. Kalau begitu, kuganti pertanyaannya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ng? Perlu kujawab?"

"Sangat perlu, sayang."

"Bahagia."

"Bahagia?"

"Ya. Aku punya suami yang mencintaiku, jadi kenapa tidak?"

Ia tersenyum, dan mengacak-acak rambutku dan mencium keningku.

"Aku juga. Memiliki istri yang mencintaiku. Dan, kalau boleh kuakui, punya istri yang penampilannya menggoda," liriknya penuh arti.

"Mesum! Baka!" Aku cemberut.

"Kau bilang aku mesum lagi, akan kuhukum nanti malam," cengirnya agak –er, kalau kukatakan mengejek.

"Awas kau kalau berani menghukumku!" balasku. Ia tertawa.

"Dah, sana mandi. Atau perlu kumandikan?"

"Tidak! Awas kau ngintip!" ancamku. Dia tertawa.

Kusambar bajuku di lemari dan segera mandi. Aku melirik ke arah kasur kami. Bisa kulihat ada bekas darah di seprai. Bukti perbuatan kami semalam.

Kami melanggar syarat dan batas. Tanpa ada paksaan, walau dia yang memulainya. Padahal, kami tanpa persiapan. Terjadi begitu saja. Dan aku rela. Ok, aku sudah selesai.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan ia masuk kamar mandi.

Sambil cengar-cengir melihatku tentunya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Minato pov~

Kami benar-benar melanggar syarat. Salahku juga, memulainya. Tapi dia benar-benar tampak menggoda di mataku. Dengan gaun tidurnya yang kuberikan(aku tak tahu kalau itu akan membuatku tergoda), dia sangat manis walau keadaannya sebelumnya parah. Jangan marah, ya, Arashii. Aku nyengir begitu dia keluar kamar mandi. Mengenakan kaosnya yang berwarna putih dan celana pendeknya. Selesai mandi, aku melihatnya di meja makan.

"Aku sudah masak untukmu," ujarnya tersenyum.

"Makasih, sayang," godaku. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya terus.

"Udah, makan gih."

Aku makan. Aku sangat bahagia, dan makanannya sangat enak.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak. Lebih enak dibanding buatan Kaasanku," ujarku.

"Hm... Baguslah."

Omong-omong, soal Kaasan. Ya ampun! Hampir lupa! Harusnya jam makan siang hari ini aku menghadiri pertemuan keluarga di Hotel Konoha. Semua saudaraku akan datang dan aku harus memperkenalkan Kushina juga!

"He, suamiku? Kenapa mendadak bengong?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku lupa! Hari ini ada pertemuan keluargaku! Sekarang jam berapa?"

"8."

"Bagus. Kushina, kau punya gaun tidak?"

"A-ada sih. Memang kenapa?"

"Siang nanti ada pertemuan keluargaku. Dan aku harus mempertemukanmu dengan mereka!"

"Apa? Kenapa baru bilang?"

"Aku juga lupa!"

Kami menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat.

Normal pov~

"Kushina! Carikan dasiku dong! Yang warna hitam!" teriak Minato saat mereka ganti baju di kamar.

"Iya! Iya!" Kushina menyambar dasi warna hitam dan melempar pada Minato.

"Oke! Nah, sekarang, kau pakai baju apa sebaiknya?"

"Aku hanya punya sedikit gaun. Kurasa, ulahmu yang lain adalah menambah gaunku, jadi gaunku ada 10."

"Memang. Soalnya, pasti ada acara kaya gini."

"Hah, dasar. Ini cocok nggak, Minato?" tanya Kushina mengambil gaun warna biru dengan punggung terbuka dan model V neckless.

"Nggak!"

Kushina akhirnya mengenakan gaun hitam yang tertutup karena diprotes Minato. Untuk menutupi tanda kemerahan di lehernya.

"Hm. Gimana?"

"Cantik. Mempesona. Dan menggoda," ujar Minato singkat.

Pipi Kushina mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Sini, kurapikan dasimu," ujarnya lembut dan merapikan dasi suaminya.

"Kushina, lebih baik rambutmu jangan digerai. Berdandanlah sedikit."

"Yayaya."

Kushina berdandan. Tapi tipis, tidak menor. Ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir ekor kuda dengan renda yang diberikan Mikoto.

"Sudah!"

"Nah, ayo berangkat. Sekarang sudah jam 11."

Lama banget, ngapain ya? Rinciannya, mereka membersihkan rumah dulu. Kushina milih baju 1 jam karena diprotes Minato terlalu terbuka. Dandannya juga 1 jam, karena tidak pandai berdandan.

"Ya..."

Mereka ke garasi. Minato menyiapkan sedan hitamnya. Mereka berangkat.

"Kushina, nanti kita juga ada pembicaraan tentang masalah yang kubilang kemarin. Bilang pada orang tuaku kau baik-baik saja. Berbohonglah. Juga apa yang kita lakukan kemarin malam," kata Minato sambil menyetir.

"Ya. Ini menyangkut orang tuaku kan?"

"Ya. Dan perkenalkan namamu Kushina Namikaze, bukan Uzumaki. Ini untuk perlindunganmu sebagai Uzumaki yang tersisa."

"Ya. Kalau di sekolah, aku tetap Uzumaki kan?"

"Iyalah, biar murid-murid tidak tahu karena ini rahasia besar. Yang aku tahu, pelaku pembunuhan keluargamu juga mengincarmu. Kau ingat waktu kita bertemu pertama?"

"Iya?"

"Itu juga mereka yang hendak menabrakmu. Tapi mereka sudah beres untuk sementara."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, saat kau menikah denganku, datamu dipalsukan oleh pihak keluargamu dan keluargaku. Dikatakan kau pergi ke luar negeri. Datamu di sekolah juga."

"Jadi, mereka yang mengincarku di luar negeri?"

"Tidak juga. kurasa mereka hanya anak buahnya. Dalangnya masih di sini. Makanya aku harus mengekangmu. Maaf soal itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tahu alasanmu dan aku memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih, sayang. Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Minato memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir. Ia mempersilahkan Kushina keluar.

Minato memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ih, Minato, turunin dong!"

"Biarin dong. Biasa saja."

Mereka menuju resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, tuan?" tanya petugasnya.

"Namikaze," Minato mengulurkan kartu namanya.

"Ah, iya. Baik. Silahkan, di gedung pertemuan lantai 2."

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada yang mengikuti dan mengambil foto mereka. Dan, bahaya maut semakin mendekat pada mereka. Ada yang mengintai, tapi bukan yang mengikuti dan mengambil foto. Lebih berbahaya...

TBC

Gomen kalau jelek. Review pleaseeee...


	9. Chapter 9

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Akhirnya chapter 9 XD

Enjoy it! Maaf kalo jelek. Author pemula juga. Ini juga fanfic saia yang pertama!

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada yang mengikuti dan mengambil foto mereka. Dan, bahaya maut semakin mendekat pada mereka. Ada yang mengintai, tapi bukan yang mengikuti dan mengambil foto. Lebih berbahaya...

Chapter 9

"Minato dan Kushina, akhirnya kalian datang!" sambut Jiraiya.

"Ya iyalah. Omong-omong, Kaasan dan Tousan mana?" tanya Minato.

"Tuh, di sana," jawab Jiraiya sambil menunjuk ke arah ortunya Minato.

"Kaasan, Tousan, aku sudah datang," kata Minato pada ortunya.

"Ya, meski lebih awal kamu datangnya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan Kushina, selamat ulang tahun, meski telat 1 hari," ujar sang Kaasan dengan ramah.

"Eh, makasih... ng..."

"Panggil saja Kaasan. Setelah menikah dengan Minato, kau juga putriku," ucapnya lagi.

"Ya, Kaasan. Terima kasih."

"Kau bagaimana Minato?"

"Baik kok, Kaasan. Tenang saja."

"Tousan mau tanya, apa dari 5 syarat itu, ada yang sudah dilanggar?" tanya sang Tousan.

"Be-belum kok. Tenang saja. Hahahaha," tawa Minato menutupi bahwa mereka sudah melanggar yang ketiga.

"Begitu? Padahal, kupikir kalian akan melanggar yang ketiga karena dilihat-lihat, Kushina-nee itu sangat cantik dan aniki juga pasti tidak lama akan melanggar karena tidur berdua," ujar Kakashi ikut campur.

"Hei, baka otoutou, tentu saja tidaklah! Kushina terlalu muda. Omong-omong, kamu tahu dari mana?" tanya Minato sambil mendeathglare Kakashi.

"Novelnya paman Jiraiya."

"Baka! Itu bukan novel anak kecil! Kenapa kamu malah baca?" ujar Minato.

"Dikasih. Lagian nggak ada bacaan, jadi aku baca saja. Nih, kubawa," kata Kakashi menunjukan bukunya. Kushina cengo.

"Tousan sama Kaasan kok tidak melarang?" tanya Minato.

"Kan Kakashi udah gede," jawab sang Tousan.

"Ah, ya, Minato, lebih baik kau perkenalkan Kushina pada yang lain!" lerai sang Kaasan.

"Iya-iya!"

"Hei, Minato, memang novelnya paman apa sih?" tanya Kushina.

"Novel mesum."

"Ha?"

"Sudah ah, ayo kukenalkan pada sepupuku," ujar Minato sambil menarik istrinya.

"Kushina, kenalkan, ini Hiashi. Hiashi, ini istriku, Kushina," Minato memperkenalkan Kushina pada kenalannya yang klan Hyuuga.

"Sa-salam kenal," ucap Kushina.

"Salam kenal juga."

Dan berlanjut ke yang lain.

Pertemuan keluarga Namikaze dan sepupu jauh keluarganya berlangsung lama. Dari jam 12 siang sampai jam 5 sore. Isinya pidato, dansa, makan-makan dll. Minato tidak mengijinkan orang lain, termasuk sepupunya mengajak Kushina berdansa. Kushina tahu alasannya.

"Hah, selesai juga acara ini," keluh Minato.

"Ng? Kau membenci acara ini?" tanya Kushina.

"Bukan acaranya, tapi kamu tidak melihat cara semua orang memandangmu?"

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sadar ya, kalau penampilanmu sangat cantik dan menggoda?"

"Tidak. Jadi karena itu?"

"Ya iyalah, kau pikir aku suka kalau orang lain melihatmu seperti itu?"

"Kau bisa juga cemburu, suamiku."

"Hahahaha. Ayo, kita bicara sebentar dengan Kaasan dan Tousan, paman dan bibi soal itu." Tsunade sengaja diundang untuk hal ini.

"Jadi? Kau sudah tahu, Kushina?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ya."

"Sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat kau harus mengetahuinya," ujar Jiraiya.

"Jadi?" tanya ibu Minato.

"Aku akan melonggarkan sedikit peraturannya, boleh?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak Minato. Tetap tidak bisa," ujar ayah Minato.

"Tapi, Tou-"

"Sudahlah, Minato. Aku akan mengikuti. Jangan mencemaskanku seperti itu," potong Kushina. Minato memandang istrinya dan mengangguk.

"Pengawalan kalian mungkin perlu ditambah," ujar ibu Minato.

"Tidak perlu, Kaasan, Tousan. Kami bisa menjaga diri," ujar Minato.

"Tapi kurasa, kalian sudah melanggar syarat yang ketiga," ujar sang Tousan santai.

"Ti-tidak kok."

"Akui sajalah, dari cara bicaramu ketahuan, Minato. Apa itu di leher Kushina?" tanya ayah Minato menunjuk ke leher Kushina. Ada bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Benarkah Kushina? Kau sudah melanggar yang ketiga?" tanya Tsunade.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

'KAMI MINTA MAAF!" teriak Minato dan Kushina bersamaan menahan malu. Muka mereka merah padam, terutama Kushina. Dan, penonton tertawa terbahak-bahak, termasuk Kakashi.

"Wahahahaha! Aku menang taruhan! Tsunade! Ayo bayar!" ujar Jiraiya.

"Cih, sial!" balas Tsunade.

"Benar aku kan, Minato akan melanggar yang ketiga dengan cepat?" tanya sang Tousan pada sang Kaasan.

"Hah, dasar. Iya-iya."

"Puah hahahahaha! Aniki benar-benar payah! Udah bikin syarat sendiri, malah dirinya melanggar!" Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak kaya orang gila*dichidori

Kushina dan Minato menunduk malu, dan cengo melihat kelakuan semuanya.

"Hei, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Minato.

"Kami bertaruh, kau akan melanggar syarat yang ketiga atau tidak. Aku dan ayahmu setuju kau akan melanggar dan ibumu dan Tsunade tidak," terang Jiraiya sambil menahan tawa.

"Aniki bodoh! Hahahahaha!" Kakashi masih tertawa.

"Kalian tidak marah?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu tidak. Artinya kalian memang saling mencintai dan memang wajar kalau terjadi karena kalian suami istri," ujar Tsunade lembut.

"Dan aku juga tidak yakin Minato bisa menahan setelah tidur bersama wanita 2 bulan tanpa apa-apa," sambung Jiraiya. Minato hanya mendeathglare ke pamannnya yang mesum itu.

"Aniki bodoh! Hahahahaha! Ugh!" Kakashi mendapat hadiah tonjokan dari kakak dan kakak iparnya.

"Berisik kau, Kakashi!" ujar Minato marah.

"A-ampun, aniki," ujar Kakashi.

"Minato, jangan marah-marah gitu," ledek Jiraiya.

"Udah ah. Mending aku pulang kalo diledek terus!"

"I-iya maaf."

"Hahahaha. Ya sudah, kalian pulanglah dulu. Pembicaraan selesai. Minato, jagalah Kushina baik-baik ya," perintah Tousan.

"Ya. Kami pulang dulu," pamit Minato. Ia menggandeng Kushina dan pulang.

"Dasar orang tua, kaya gitu dibikin taruhan," Minato masih marah-marah di tempat parkir.

"Sudahlah, Minato, jangan marah-marah terus. Ntar gantengnya ilang," goda Kushina.

"Hm..." Tiba-tiba Minato nyengir jail.

"Kushina!"

"Hm?"

"Menghadap sini dong."

"Ya-eh?"

Minato mencium bibir Kushina untuk kesekian kalinya. Itung aja sendiri udah berapa kali kira-kira. Kushina tidak terlalu kaget, ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minato. Tidak bergairah seperti semalam, tapi lembut dan mesra. Tiba-tiba Kushina menjauh.

"Sialan kau Minato, aku tidak bisa bernafas," ujar Kushina dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau juga, baka. Leherku sakit tau!"

"Sama-sama deh. Udah ah, pulang yuk!"

Minato berbisik di telinga Kushina,"Lanjutin nanti malam ya~"

Wajah Kushina memerah," Kan semalem udah."

"Aku belum puas, baka," ujar Minato.

"Iya-iya deh!" ujar Kushina. Minato terkekeh pelan.

Minato dan Kushina masuk mobil dan pulang. Tanpa mereka sadari, penguntit yang tadi memotret mereka memotret adegan tadi.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Dan tujuan tentu kamar. Setelah mandi satu persatu, mereka langsung tepar di tempat tidur. Nggak ding. Tepatnya Minato membuang selimut Kushina yang berwarna biru muda dengan corak awan.

"Heh? Kok selimutku dibuang sih?"

"Kan nggak perlu lagi."

"Kok gitu?"

"Kamu nggak mau tidur satu selimut ma aku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Baka. Kan kita udah sah jadi suami istri."

"Lho? Perasaan nikahnya juga udah hampir 3 bulan deh?"

"Baru kemarin kok, sahnya. Yang namanya suami istri tuh baru sah kalo udah 'itu'. Dan kau sudah sah jadi milikku."

"Mesum. Ya deh, satu selimut."

"Nah gitu dong. Yuk tidur," ujar Minato sambil menarik Kushina ke tempat tidur.

"Masih jam 7 kok udah tidur?"

"Memang mau ngapain sekarang?"

"Nyanyi dong, buat aku. Aku pernah denger kamu mainin piano ma nyanyi lagu yang belum pernah kudenger. Nyanyiin dong," pinta Kushina manja. Ia mendekat dan menaruh kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Hm... Ya, itu memang lagu yang kuciptakan sendiri untukmu," ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut Kushina. Ia mulai menyanyi dengan lembut.

Kushina mendengarkan dengan seksama. Lagu itu memang bertemakan dirinya dan Minato.

"Indah sekali, sayang."

"Hm..." Minato menarik Kushina supaya wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Minato. Kushina sudah menangkap maksud suaminya itu. Suaminya itu mulai mencium bibirnya. Dan melanjutkan apa yang dikatakan Minato tadi.

Pagi itu berjalan lancar seperti biasanya. Minato yang mbaca koran sambil minum kopi, Kushina yang ribet nyiapin pelajaran karena kemarin belum. Dan memasang kemejanya dengan benar, supaya bekas perlakuan Minato di lehernya tidak tampak.

Pagi itu, mereka ke sekolah bersama. Maksudnya, si Minato maksa Kushina berangkat barena pake sedan itemnya. Mereka pisah di parkiran. Minato mengecup kening Kushina dulu.

"Dah, sayang. Sampai nanti di pelajaranku," ujar Minato.

"Ya."

Baru saja sampai kelas, Kushina udah dikagetin sama sapaan 'ramah' temannya, Yoshino dan Tsume.

"Ternyata, kamu dalemnya kaya gitu ya?" tanya Yoshino.

"Yo-yoshino, maksudnya apa?"

"Kayak nggak tau aja. Kamu cewek murahan!" ujar Tsume.

Petir seakan menyambar di belakang Kushina.

"Mak-maksudnya apa? Kenapa kalian jadi seperti itu?"

"Kau memakai cara yang licik dan kotor untuk mendekati Minato sensei kan?" tuduh Tsume.

"Ti-tidak. Aku juga tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya," Kushina berbohong. Memang harus.

"Yang be-" Yoshino hendak memukul Kushina, tapi dicegah Mikoto.

"HENTIKAN! Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Mikoto marah. Mereka hampir tidak pernah melihatnya marah seperti itu. Biasanya ia lembut, tapi baru kali ini ia sangat marah sampai membentak.

"Mikoto! Kenapa kau membelanya!" tanya Yoshino marah.

"Aku membelanya karena ia benar! Dia tidak salah!"

Kushina makin bingung. Pagi-pagi temannya sudah bertengkar hebat.

"Maaf, bisa jelasin ke aku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kushina sedikit takut.

Mikoto menghela nafas. "Kushina, apapun yang kau dengar dan kau lihat hari ini, jangan dihiraukan. Tetaplah tenang ya," ujar Mikoto.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau tahu denganmu yang sok tidak bersalah itu, Kushina," ujar Tsume. Ia dan Yoshino pergi.

"Mikoto apa yang sebe-" Kushina tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mulutnya dibungkam Mikoto.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Pelajaran sudah mau mulai. Ayo, suamimu sudah masuk," bisik Mikoto pelas. Kushina menghela nafas dan duduk di tempat duduknya.

Minato melangkah masuk dengan sangat santai. Menaruh bukunya di atas meja dan mukanya pucat pasi melihat di bagian belakang kelas.

"Siapa yang menempel foto di papan tulis belakang?" geramnya.

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

Kushina Minato langsung marah-marah? Kenapa temannya bersikap sinis padanya? Wajah Minato juga pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup*author dirasengan. Kushina tambah bingung lagi. Dia menghadap arah yang dituju mata Minato. Dia tersentak. Mikoto menunduk. Tatapan kebencian dari teman sekelasnya menuju kepadanya. Wajah Kushina pucat pasi, sama seperti Minato. Seperti mayat hidup. Dia menatap Minato. Minato hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap wajahnya. Kushina terduduk lemas.

Fotonya. Fotonya saat bersama Minato keluar masuk hotel terpasang di papan tulis belakang kelas. Juga saat ia berciuman dengan Minato.

TBC

Review pleeeaaasssseee... maap kalo jelek. Diflame gapapa.


	10. Chapter 10

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Akhirnya chapter ke 10! Panjang banget ya? *author digebukin. Ngesok banget si! Padahal pemula!

Enjoy it! Don't like, don't read!

Fotonya. Fotonya saat bersama Minato keluar masuk hotel terpasang di papan tulis belakang kelas. Juga saat ia berciuman dengan Minato.

Chapter 10

"Ku-kushina, tenanglah dulu," ujar Mikoto, khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang udah kaya mayat hidup*author dihajar.

Kushina pov~

Jadi karena itu? Aku dibenci? Kenapa pula mesti yang ciuman dipajang? Kan malu! Gila ni, yang nempel foto ntar dibunuh aja. Aduh, nih pasti temenku ngira aku cewek murahan. Sama sensei yang masih muda, di hotel pula. Ciuman pula! Mau mati aku rasanya! Pingin nangis, tapi nunggu entar aja. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa bertubi-tubi ya? Penderitaanku semakin dalam dan sedih. Kok kaya lagu ya? Yang jelas, sekarang aku tahu. Aku. Dicap. Cewek. Murahan. Yang menggoda. Senseiku.

Minato pov~

Aku tersentak melihat foto itu. Pantas semua murid memandangku aneh dan berbisik-bisik. Ternyata ini. Fotoku dan Kushina keluar masuk hotel dan berciuman. Aku mau ngomong apa? Lidahku kelu. Akhirnya, aku mengambil langkah. Kucabut semua foto itu.

"Siapa yang menempel? Jawab!" geramku. Aku melihat istriku. Sama sepertiku, pucat pasi. Dan lebih syok.

Fugaku Uchiha mengacungkan tangan.

"Sensei, kami juga tidak tahu. Tadi pagi, foto ini sudah tertempel," katanya.

"Sensei! Foto itu tidak benar kan?" tanya seorang siswi.

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Foto itu benar sih, tapi aku sudah tahu prasangka mereka. harus kujawab apa?

"Sensei tidak mungkin tergoda oleh cewek murahan sepertinya kan?" tanya siswi itu lagi. Aku semakin curiga padanya. Dia memojokkan Kushina. Mata Kushina tampak berkaca-kaca. Aku menghela nafas.

"Terserah kalian mau menganggap foto itu benar atau tidak. Tapi, dilarang ada kata cewek murahan di sini. Kalau masih ada yang menyebut kata itu, saya laporkan pada Kepala Sekolah," ujarku berusaha menahan marah.

Semuanya terdiam. "Kita lanjutkan pelajaran," ujarku.

Kushina pov~

Aku selamat berkat Minato. Tapi, tentu saja, mereka akan tetap memusuhiku dan menganggapku murahan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih sanggup bertahan. Ingin aku menangis. Tapi kutahan. Aku bersikap pura-pura tenang. Tidak peduli. Waktu istirahat, karena diperintah Minato, Fugaku sama Mikoto langsung buru-buru ke semua kelas dan mencopot foto itu.

"Suamimu kejem, tau," ujar Mikoto ngos-ngosan.

"Eh? Oh, Mikoto. Memang ada apa?"

"Aku sama Fugaku dipaksa keliling sekolah, nyopot foto! Kalo nggak dihukum!"

Aku hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Mi-mikoto. Minum yak," ujar Fugaku ngos-ngosan.

"Eh. I-iya. Sudah ya, Kushina," ujar Mikoto.

Siapa sih yang ngelakuin. Tega. Kejam. Sadis. Pyscho. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Menghadap suamiku itu? Mau dibilang apa sama semuanya? Curhat? Sahabatku satu-satunya diseret ke kantin. Sekarang saja sudah ada yang berani melabrakku. Aku tidak bisa menghajar seperti dulu. Aku lemah. Hanya bisa diam dan menangis dalam hati. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Minato?

Minato pov~

Saat istirahat, aku menyuruh kedua Uchiha mencopot foto-foto yang ternyata ditempel di setiap kelas. Sekarang semuanya membenci Kushina. Menganggapnya cewek murahan. Aku tidak bisa memeluknya sekarang. Aku sadar posisiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kurasa, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah meluruskan semua itu. Aku mengambil handphoneku.

"Halo? Genma? Selidiki gadis bernama Kazurin Yamasaki(nama ini cuma karangan author lho!)!" perintahku pada orang yang kutelepon.

"Baik tuan muda!" sahutnya.

Kututup teleponku. Dia gadis yang tadi sepertinya memojokan Kushina. Tak perlu susah payah aku mencari keterangan. Dan cukup cepat. Bersabarlah, Kushina. Aku akan meluruskan masalah ini tanpa hubungan kita diketahui.

Normal pov~

Saat pulang sekolah, Minato dan Kushina pulang sendiri-sendiri. Lebih awal Kushina, karena Minato harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kushina menghela nafas begitu sampai di rumahnya. Setelah meletakkan tas di kamar, ia segera mandi. Merutuki nasib sialnya hari ini. Di bawah shower, Kushina berpikir," Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu semuanya tentang hubunganku dengan Minato. Jadi apa?" Ia menghela nafas. Memakai bajunya dan ke dapur.

"Aku masak apa ya?" gumamnya. Meski terlibat masalah berat, ia tetap harus memasak untuknya dan suaminya. Dia memasak nasi goreng(author cuma kepikiran ini). Tanpa ia sadar, sudah pukul 6. Hanya mandi dan masak nyampe 3 jam? Soalnya sama beres-beres rumah dan nyuci baju. Maklum, ibu rumah tangga.

"Tadaime~" Minato memasuki pintu rumahnya. Ia mendapati Kushina sedang memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang.

"Eh, oh, Minato, kau sudah pulang? Sana, mandi dulu, aku nyiapin makan."

"Yayaya," Minato ngeloyor pergi ke tempat yang diperintah istrinya.

"Sudah selesai mandi, sayang?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya. Ayo, makan," ajak Minato.

Mereka makan. Tapi, Kushina hanya makan sedikit.

"Kushina? Kenapa cuma makan sendiri?"

"Ng? Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang nafsu makan"

"Oh..."

Minato tahu alasan istrinya itu. Setelah itu, mereka sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Kalo Minato sih, bukan tugas. Tapi laporan dari Genma yang baru ia terima sampai harus pulang telat. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Kushina?" tanya Minato ketika ia sudah selesai. Juga memeriksa ulangan dadakan yang ia berikan hari itu karena saking marahnya. Ia ke tempat tidur, mendekati istrinya yang sedang berbaring.

"Ya?" Kushina berbalik menghadap suaminya.

"Kau masih kepikiran soal tadi?"

"Ng, aku nggak bisa boong sama kamu. Ya, tentu saja. Sampai temanku menjauhiku semua."

"Kau tidak menangis?"

"Buat apa? Kau saja tegar, kenapa aku tidak?" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Hm... Aku membuat keputusan karenanya."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya akan menciummu di kamar ini."

"Eh, Minato, maksud-"

Ucapan Kushina terpotong karena Minato melumat bibirnya.

"Maksudku, aku hanya akan menciummu di kamar ini. Karena hal kemarin itu."

"Be-begitu?"

"Jangan khawatir Kushina. semua akan berakhir besok."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tenang saja, serahkan hal itu padaku dan percayalah padaku," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Siapa sih?"

"Ra-ha-sia."

"Jahat!" bibir Kushina maju ke depan, cemberut dan memukuli suaminya.

"Aduh, Kushina, sakit!"

"Biarin. Abisnya kamu main rahasia-rahasiaan!" ujarnya tambah cemberut.

"Kau tahu? Mukamu sangat lucu kalau cemberut," goda Minato.

"Tau ah! Aku mau tidur!"

"Ya ampun sayang, jangan marah-marah terus dong. Kalau marah lagi..."

"Apa?"

"Mau kubikin sesak nafas?"

Kushina menghela nafas.

"Kesempatanmu cuma sekali sebelum kau kubuat babak belur."

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingat ciuman pertama kita. Aku menghindari semua seranganmu," Minato nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Hah, sudahlah dasar. Kuberi kesempatan hanya sekali malam ini."

Minato nyengir penuh kemenangan lagi. Mendekatkan tubuh Kushina dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kushina. Kushina tidak menolaknya, malah menyambutnya. Lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulut Kushina, menjelajahi setiap titiknya. Cukup lama barulah ia menarik bibirnya.

"Kau curang Minato."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya kuberi kesempatan sekali, kau malah sangat lama."

"Padahal, kusangka kau juga menikmatinya tadi."

Kushina blushing. Minato tertawa meledeknya.

"Ayo lanjutin," ujar Minato.

"Kemarin malam kan udah!" protes Kushina.

"Aku belum puas," jawab Minato santai.

"Ck, terserahlah!" ujar Kushina sambil merapatkan tubuhnya di Minato. Minato nyengir penuh kemenangan. Dan mereka(lagi-lagi) menikmati malam mereka berdua.

Paginya...

"Kushina, nanti bila di sekolah kau kupanggil ke ruang musik, datang ya," ujar Minato saat hendak berangkat.

"Untuk apa?" Kushina heran.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Sudah ya, aku berangkat dulu."

"Ya."

Kushina pov~

Apa maksudnya ya? Aku bingung. Percaya sajalah pada Minato itu. Aku jadi tenang mendengar perkataannya semalam. Aku pergi ke sekolah. Dan, tentu saja, ketika aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, semua menyambutku dengan muka sinis dan bisikan. Aku bisa mendengarnya, tentu saja karena pendengaranku tajam.

"Hei, itu dia kan, cewek yang menggoda Minato sensei?"

"Iya ya, berani sekali. Apalagi menciumnya."

"Cih, jangan harap dia bisa memiliki Minato sensei."

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Minato memang punya banyak penggemar di sekolah ini. Apa ya, reaksi mereka kalau tahu sensei yang mereka idolakan berstatuskan sudah menikah? Aku melenggang meninggalkan mereka. Menuju kelasku tercinta. Di kelas, lagi-lagi pandangan mereka sinis. Bahkan Yoshino dan Tsume. Di kelas ini hanya Mikoto dan Fugaku yang mengerti. Tapi seperti biasa, mereka sibuk berpacaran. Sebaaaaal.

Pelajaran pertama, Bakoro. Aku tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya. Bukan hanya aku sih, tapi seluruh murid. Tapi ya, mereka sibuk berbisik-bisik membicarakanku. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Bel istirahat membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku segera ke kantin. Tapi di tengah jalan...

"Heh, kau cewek murahan! Ayo sini!" teriak seorang gadis. Dia memang cantik, tentu saja model. Dan pemimpin Minato Fans Club, Kazurin Yamasaki. Cewek gila yang sukanya menindas cewek yang dekat dengan Minato.

Aku melengos tidak peduli.

"Heh, jangan sombong kau! Ayo sini!" dia mencengkram bahuku. Aku berbalik.

"Ada apa? Ada urusan denganku?" tanyaku pura-pura ramah.

"Kau itu cewek murahan ya, menggoda Minato sensei dengan tubuhmu."

Aku mengerti. Dia yang mengambil foto kami.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Jangan memulai gosip yang tidak benar," aku agak marah.

"Jangan bohong! Lalu ini apa?" Dia membeberkan foto itu. Dan aku baru sadar, semua anak melihat kami. Dia yang menyebarkan foto itu.

Aku terdiam.

"Heh! Kenapa diam? Betul kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar! Tidak berani mengakui kalau kau menggoda sensei!"

Tangannya terangkat hendak menamparku. Kupegang tangannya.

"Kemudian, kalau misalnya aku benar-benar menggoda sensei, apa hakmu untuk marah?" tanyaku.

"Kau!"

Aku agak puas berhasil memojokkannya.

"Apa? Kau bisa menjawabnya?"

Dia mencengkram leherku, menyibak sedikit kemejaku. Akibatnya, leherku sedikit terlihat dan memperlihatkan bekas kemerahan yang sudah mau hilang.

"Lihat, bekas apa itu? Jangan kira aku tidak tahu itu bekas perbuatanmu," ujarnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sial, aku harus jawab apa?

"Kau tahu dari mana bekas seperti ini? Apa kau mau menantangku, buktikan saja siapa yang benar?" tantangku.

PLAAAK! Tangannya yang berbas menamparku. Aku terjatuh. Bibirku berdarah.

"Kau puas gadis murahan?" katanya.

Mikoto menghampiriku dan menolongku.

"Kushina, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Terima kasih Mikoto."

"UZUMAKI! YAMASAKI! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Oh, Minato berdiri di belakangku, menyeruak kerumunan orang.

"Sen-sensei..." Jelas, dia ketakutan. Aku masih memegang pipiku. Sakit juga rasanya.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku ke ruanganku untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan kalian."

"Baik, sensei."

Normal pov~

Kushina dan Kazurin mengikuti Minato. Kazurin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ada yang ia rencanakan. Kushina menunduk, tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

Mereka di ruang musik. Minato seperti polisi yang mengintrograsi.

"Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" tanya Minato.

"Sensei, tadi Kushina menuduhku menyebarkan foto itu. Dia menamparku dan aku balas menamparnya," jelas Kazurin berbohong.

"Begitu? Apa pembelaanmu Uzumaki?"

"Aku tidak menuduhnya dan menamparnya, dia yang bilang aku cewek murahan yang menggoda sensei."

"Bohong! Kau bohong, Uzumaki! Sensei percaya padaku kan?" Kazurin memandang senseinya penuh harap.

"Hm... Kau keluarlah sebentar. Aku mau menghukum Uzumaki."

TBC

Review please


	11. Chapter 11

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Akhirnya yang ke 11. Rencana tadinya cuma 10, nggak taunya jadi segini. Hehehehe. Silahkan menikmati. Don't like don't read.

"Apa yang tadi kalian lakukan?" tanya Minato.

"Sensei, tadi Kushina menuduhku menyebarkan foto itu. Dia menamparku dan aku balas menamparnya," jelas Kazurin berbohong.

"Begitu? Apa pembelaanmu Uzumaki?"

"Aku tidak menuduhnya dan menamparnya, dia yang bilang aku cewek murahan yang menggoda sensei."

"Bohong! Kau bohong, Uzumaki! Sensei percaya padaku kan?" Kazurin memandang senseinya penuh harap.

"Hm... Kau keluarlah sebentar. Aku mau menghukum Uzumaki."

Chapter 11

"Baik." Kazurin meninggalkan ruangan itu, bersembunyi di balik pintu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Minato dan Kushina tahu mereka diawasi. Minato menatap lurus pada Kushina dan Kushina mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya, Uzumaki?"

"Ti-tidak sensei. Sungguh!"

"Uzumaki! Jangan berbohong! Kau pasti berbohong! Aku tahu hal itu!"

Itulah yang didengar Kazurin. Karena semua jendela ditutup dan korden juga ditutup, Kazurin hanya mendengar. Seaslinya, Minato dan Kushina hanya berpura-pura.

"Tidak sensei! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Kau bohong, Uzumaki."

"Apa perlu aku berbuat segalanya demi sensei percaya?"

"Uzumaki maksudmu?"

"Maksudku ya, aku akan meyerahkan tubuhku bila perlu."

"Hei, Uzumaki, kali ini kau jelas berbohong kan?"

"Ya, sensei."

"Kau bukan perempuan yang akan menyerahkan tubuhmu karena hal itu seperti Yamasaki kan?"

Kazurin tersentak. Ia menerobos masuk.

"Benar kan, perkataanku, Kazurin Yamasaki, model berusia 18 tahun yang sedang naik daun?" tanya Minato tersenyum. Kushina ada di sebelahnya.

"Maksud sensei?"

"Maksudku ini," Minato menyerahkan map. Kushina bingung, tapi Minato hanya mengedip padanya. Kazurin tersentak melihat isi map itu.

"Kau!"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa seenaknya memotret?" Minato tersenyum.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?"

"Kau lupa aku siapa? Aku bisa saja mendapatkan semua itu secara cepat."

"Minato, apa isinya sih?" tanya Kushina keceplosan.

"Kau lihat sendiri saja."

Kushina mendekati Kazurin dan melihat. Isinya ternyata foto-foto Kazurin yang sedang 'kerja sampingan'. Dia terkejut. Dia menghadap Minato. Minato hanya mengangguk. Ternyata rumor bahwa Kazurin bisa 'dibooking' benar. Kazurin melempar map tersebut tepat di muka Kushina.

"Kushina!" Minato menghampiri Kushina.

"Kau puas? Itu benar-benar aku! Puas? Kalian juga melakukan seperti itu tapi tidak merasa bersalah malah memojokkan aku?" ujar Kazurin.

"Kami tidak bermaksud memojokkan. Foto yang kau ambil memang benar kami. Tapi kamu menyebarkan berita fitnahan kalau Kushina cewek murahan. Padahal tidak benar," ujar Minato sambil menolong Kushina berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu ha? Kushina, kau benar-benar menggoda sensei kan? Dengan tubuhmu?"

"Jaga bicaramu!" bentak Minato.

"Minato, sudahlah. Biarkan saja," ujar Kushina.

"Tapi, Kushina-"

"Lihat, bahkan kau memanggil sensei langsung namanya."

"Kubilang jaga bicaramu atau kulaporkan pada Tsunade sensei!" Minato membentak lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kazurin, apa lagi yang kausebarkan? Bahwa aku sudah tidak gadis lagi?  
" tanya Kushina. Minato hendak bicara lagi, tapi Kushina memintanya tidak bicara.

"Ya! Aku mencintai sensei! Tapi sensei hanya memperhatikanmu! Maka aku menyebar gosip itu!"

"Bagus, Kushina. sudah kurekam semua perkataannya."

"Hm... Idemu gila tau, Minato!"

"Mak-maksudnya?"

"Aku menjebakmu supaya kau mengatakan bahwa kau yang menyebar gosip. Bagaimana, kau mau ini disebar dan fotomu atau membersihkan nama kami?" tanya Minato.

"Sensei! Kenapa kau seperti itu! Kau dan Kushina juga sudah melakukan-"

"Kami suami istri, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?" potong Minato.

"A-apa maksudnya."

"Aku dan sensei sudah menikah."

Kazurin tersentak.

"Jadi, tolong benarkan gosip itu. Kami tidak akan memberitahu rahasiamu kalau kamu mau."

Kazurin berpikir.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih."

Kazurin meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kan, hari ini berakhir?" ujar Minato sambil tersenyum

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ditampar dan dilempari map. Bibirmu berdarah. Apa kau tidak sadar?" ujar Minato sambil mengusap bibir Kushina yang berdarah.

"Hanya luka kecil kok. Tidak apa-apa."

Minato memeluk Kushina.

"Menangislah. Tidak ada yang melihat."

Kushina menumpahkan semua air mata yang ditahannya. Semalam ia berbohong pada Minato. Minato tahu, Tapi, ia membiarkan Kushina. Ia tahu perasaan Kushina dan sejauh mana ia bisa menahannya. Tekanannya sangat berat.

"Sudah?"

"Ya. Terima kasih Minato. Kenapa kau tahu aku ingin menangis?"

"Aku suamimu. Aku tahu kau ingin menangis dari semalam."

"Rupanya aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong di depanmu."

Minato tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kushina.

"Sana, kembali ke kelas. Kau sudah hampir telat."

"Ya."

Gosip-gosip tentang Kushina dibenarkan Kazurin. Tapi, Kushina masa bodo apa yang dikatakan Kazurin. Biarin apa aja yang dikatakan Kazurin.

"Hei, Kushina, pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Mikoto.

"Ah, maaf Miko, nggak bisa," jawab Kushina.

"Kenapa?"

"Minato ngajak jalan-jalan."

"Oh, geto? Ya udah, aku mau kencan sama Fugaku ya~"

"Dasar, sendirinya malah kencan ngajakin orang lain. Emang aku suruh nonton adegan mesra pa?"

Mikoto nyengir,"Hehehehe."

"Ya sudah, pulang sana!"

Kushina pulang dulu ke rumah, ganti baju.

"Hm... Baju yang mana ya? Ah, yang santai aja. Toh, Minato ngajak ke mall," pikir Kushina.

Setelah mandi, Kushina mengambil baju yang dipilihnya. Hadiah dari anikinya saat ia berulang tahun ke 16. Warnanya ungu violet, seperti matanya. Dan mengenakan celana jeans. Tak ketinggalan sandal crocs warna biru. Ia dan Minato janjian ketemuan di depan Konoha mall jam 4 sore. Serumah kok pake janjian ya?

Katanya Minato, biar kayak orang pacaran.

Jam 4 sore... Konoha Mall...

"Duh, si Minato mana sih! Lama banget!" Kushina sedang berada di depan Konoha mall, menunggu sang suami tercinta.

"U-uzumaki-san!" panggil seorang cowok.

"Eh, kamu kalau tidak salah, Haruto Sakurai(sial, author kehabisan ide, jadi ambil dari cerita punya author sendiri) dari kelas sebelah kan?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"I-iya."

Kushina ingat. Dia adalah bendahara organisasi siswa.

"A-anu, Uzumaki-san."

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" tanya Haruto itu.

Kushina langsung kaget. Baru kali ini ada cowok yang nembak dia. Oke, kalo nyatain cinta Minato pernah. Tapi kan suami istri.

"A-aku menyukaimu sejak kau pertama masuk sekolah. Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya lagi.

Kushina menggeleng, "Maaf, Sakurai-san. Aku sudah ada yang punya(kaya lagunya agnes monica yang tak ada logika aja). Aku sudah terikat dengannya," tolak Kushina halus.

"Be-begitu. Maukah kau jalan denganku, sekali ini saja?"

'Ni anak ngotot banget. Pingin kuhajar' batin Kushina.

"Maaf, Sakurai-san. Tidak bisa. Aku menunggu pacar(suami)ku di sini. Maaf ya, carilah perempuan lain yang lebih pantas untukmu," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Be-begitu. Aku minta maaf, Uzumaki-san."

"Panggil saja Kushina."

"Ya. Aku permisi dulu."

"Sial banget sih, ditembak orang. Minato mana lagi?' batin Kushina.

Tiba-tiba, ada orang yang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Minato ya?" ujar Kushina sambil menurunkan tangan itu.

"Hm... Kok tau?"

"Tahulah, jelas-jelas tanganmu. Kau pikir aku tidak ingat?"

"Hahahaha. Omong-omong, kau tadi memberi jawaban apa padanya?"

"Kau melihatnya ya!"

"Ya. Aku sudah sampai dari tadi. Tapi ingin melihatmu kalau sedang menunggu."

"Jahat! Kau sudah tahu jawabanku kan. Aku menolak tentu saja."

"Hahaha, ayo jalan!" kata Minato sambil merangkul pundak Kushina.

Food court...

Haruto Sakurai yang penasaran siapa pacarnya Kushina sampai tega menolak pangeran tampan yang hanya 1 peringkat di bawahnya Fugaku. Dia ke foodcourt. Paling-paling Kushina juga ke situ.

"Siapa sih, pacarnya Kushina?" pikirnya sambil menyeruput minumnya.

Dia melihat Kushina masuk bersama... WHAT? MINATO SENSEI? Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa dan sambil makan es krim. Bahkan, Minato sempat mengelap sisa es krim di dekat bibir Kushina dengan bibirnya. Kushina tertawa dan pipinya merona.

Patah hatilah Sakurai. Malang nian nasibmu, di cerita saya jadi pembunuh dengan kisah cinta super tragis, sekarang jadi korban patah hati. Ckckck... Bek to setori.

Sakurai bingung juga karena ada larangan berpacaran antara guru dan murid. Memang sih, nggak percaya sama foto itu. Tapi kalo liat sendiri juga nggak percaya. Senseinya emang punya penggemar banyak. Jenius, tampan pula!(kalo buat Kushina tambahannya badannya bagus banget). Dan kalau tidak salah lihat, dia melihat Minato dan Kushina mengenakan cincin yang sama. Dia bingung, mau lapor sama ketua murid dan wakilnya yang hobi pacaran itu enggak. Baru diomongin langsung dateng. Panjang umur cepet mati dibunuh Itachi, Fugaku sama Mikoto dateng!

"Eh? Sakurai! Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Mikoto.

"U-uchiha san."

"Sakurai sedang apa?" Mikoto melirik ke arah yang dipandang Sakurai.

"Hn... Sakurai, anggaran untuk perpisahan sudah selesai?" tanya Fugaku. Ya ampun Fugaku! Lagi kencan sempet-sempetnya ngomongin itu!

"U-udah kok."

"Eh, Sakurai, kamu naksir Kushina kan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Eh? Ng-nggak kok!"

"Miko, diam," ujar Fugaku.

Sakurai pun menceritakan semuanya.

"Begitu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya, Uchiha-san. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak kena peraturan sekolah tentang hubungan guru dan murid?"

"Ada alasan tersendiri. Kau tidak usah tahu. Nanti menyakiti hatimu," jawab Mikoto.

"Omong-omong, Uchiha-san dan Fugaku sedang apa di sini?"

"Kencan sambil membuntuti Kushina."

"Hn..."

"Fugaku, makan yuk!" ajak Mikoto.

"Hn..."

"Iya atau tidak?"

"Iya iya!"

Sakurai bengong melihat tingkah ketua murid itu. Ya ampun, ketua murid yang paling ditakuti, takluk sama pacarnya sendiri!

Mereka mengikuti(halah, jadi mata-mata) Minato dan Kushina. Mereka masuk bioskop dan nonton film "Miss Modern" yang asalnya dari komik. Dan saat tokoh utama berciuman, Minato tampak iseng menggoda Kushina dan menciumnya, membuat trio mata-mata kaget dan tersedak soda.

"Ya ampun, sensei ternyata aslinya gitu," ujar Mikoto. Biasanya Minato tegas sih, kalau mengajar!

"Hn," ujar Fugaku, wajahnya memerah(mbayangin kalau nyium Mikoto. Ada kok, tenang aja)

"Sebenarnya, hubungan sensei dan Kushina apa sih, kok sampai berani berciuman?" tanya Sakurai. 'Hancur hatiku melihat dikau ciuman sama sensei' nyanyinya dalam hati.

"Nanti kau juga tahu setelah perpisahan," jawab Mikoto terkikik melihat Kushina yang membalas perlakuan Minato(kok di bioskop boleh gitu ya?) dengan pura-pura marah.

Minato dan Kushina pulang jalan kaki. Ada penguntit di belakang mereka, Mikoto, Fugaku yang dipaksa Mikoto dan Sakurai yang penasaran. 'perasaan ni dua orang udah nikah, kok kaya pacaran ya?' batin Mikoto.

Di terowongan gelap... Ketika Minato dan Kushina sedang menyebrang...

Kushina pov~

Aku sangat senang hari ini. Minato mengajakku pergi hanya berdua. Tapi, aku tidak sadar. Ada yang mengincar kami. Sebuah mobil hitam meluncur. Ketika itu aku dan Minato sedang menyebrangi jalan di terowongan. Aku sadar, mobil itu mengincar kami. Aku mengambil tindakan. Kudorong Minato ke pinggir jalan.

Normal pov~

"KYAAAAA!"

"Ku-kushina..." Minato kaget melihat Kushina di atas tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia tertabrak.

"Mi...minato, kau ti-tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kushina."

Minato merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kushina. Badan Kushina hangat. Rambutnya lebih merah. Merah darah. Minato menyadari, Kushina tertabrak dan terlempar ke pinggir jalan setelah mendorong dirinya. Darah mengalir dari kepala dan perut Kushina. Mengotori bajunya.

"KUSHINA!"

TBC

Jelek ea? Haha


	12. Chapter 12

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKusi

Akhirnya chapter 12! Sebentar lagi selese! Enjoy it!

Minato merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kushina. Badan Kushina hangat. Rambutnya lebih merah. Merah darah. Minato menyadari, Kushina tertabrak dan terlempar ke pinggir jalan setelah mendorong dirinya. Darah mengalir dari kepala dan perut Kushina. Mengotori bajunya.

"KUSHINA!"

Chapter 12

"Mi-minato, ke-kenapa?" nafas Kushina tersengal-sengal. Ia pingsan.

"Kushina! sadarlah, tolong!" Minato

"Ku-kushina!" Mikoto menjerit. Ia, Fugaku dan Sakurai mendekat.

Fugaku mengambil hapenya. "Halo, iya tolong ambulan 1! Cepat!"

Mikoto masih syok dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Begitu juga Minato.

"Kushina, sadarlah," Minato mendekap Kushina.

"Sakurai? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Fugaku.

"Mo-mobil yang tadi menabrak. Yang langsung lari... Mobil kakakku!"

"Apa? Siapa nama kakakmu?" tanya Minato.

"Saku-sakurai Hiroshi."

"Sakurai Hiroshi? Sakurai, kau jangan pulang ke rumahmu malam ini. Bilang kau diberi tugas dari sensei!" perintah Minato.

"Ba-baik, sensei."

Ambulan tiba. Kushina dibawa. Semua ikut. Minato menggenggam tangan Kushina.

Di rumah sakit...

Dokter menyatakan kondisi Kushina kritis. Kushina sedang di operasi. Menurut dokter, Kushina mengalami pendarahan selaput otak akut. Dan lagi, luka di perutnya membuatnya kehabisan darah. Dan kesialannya, donor darah golongan B sudah habis.

"Saya saja dok. Golongan darah saya sama. Ambil yang banyak tidak apa-apa. Yang penting ia bisa selamat," pinta Minato pada dokter.

"Hm... Tapi, diperiksa dulu."

"Ya."

Akhirnya, setelah diperiksa dan darahnya cocok, Minato mendonorkan darahnya 400cc.

Malam itu, Fugaku dan Mikoto ijin pulang terlambat dengan alasan ada tugas dari senseinya.

Mikoto menangis terus. Fugaku meggelengkan kepalanya.

"Miko, ikut denganku." Mikoto mengangguk.

Fugaku mengajaknya ke taman rumah sakit.

"Miko, sudahlah jangan menangis," Fugaku mencoba menenangkan Mikoto.

"Kushina... Huuuuu... Jangan mati..."

"Miko, tenanglah, Kushina tidak akan mati."

"Tapi, Fugaku, dokter bilang, Kushina sangat kritis. Aku harus bagai-"

Ucapan Mikoto terpotong. Bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Fugaku. Fugaku yang tidak romantis, bisa aja nyium Mikoto.(nanti ada komentar di bawah)

Mikoto terbelalak. Fugaku menarik bibirnya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Dan Kushina tidak akan mati. Percayalah."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Fugaku."

Pukul 9 malam...

Sudah 2 jam sejak operasi itu. Minato bertampang seperti mayat hidup. Bukan hanya karena darahnya diambil 400cc, tapi khawatir memikirkan Kushina. Bahu Mikoto dirangkul Fugaku. Sakurai bingung.

"Ng, anu sensei, apa aku boleh tanya?" tanya Sakurai pada Minato.

"Apa, Sakurai?" tanya Minato. Masih menunduk dan tangannya memegang wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubungan sensei dan Kushina? aku melihat kalian mengenakan cincin yang sama."

"Oh, itu. Kau mungkin akan kaget. Aku suaminya. Tepatnya, kami suami istri."

Sakurai kaget.

"Dan, apa hubungannya dengan kakakku?"

Minato tersenyum pahit.

"Fugaku, Mikoto, kalian juga lebih baik dengar ini. Ini menyangkut Kushina."

Mikoto dan Fugaku, yang duduk berhadapan dengan Minato dan Sakurai penasaran.

"Apa sensei?"

"Kalian masih ingat, tentang aku yang menyanyikan lagu Wind yang sama dengan Kushina?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Lagu itu kesayangan sahabatku, Arashii. Yang juga merupakan kakak Kushina yang tewas 1 tahun yang lalu karena tabrak lari."

"Tapi, sensei, Kushina bilang kecelakaan!" ujar Mikoto.

"Tidak, itu tabrak lari. Ada yang mengincar keluarga Uzumaki. Dan, dari keterangan Sakurai, aku menemukan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Hiroshi Sakurai, bisa dibilang musuh bebuyutan Arashii. Dan parahnya, mereka menyukai gadis yang sama. Gadis itu menerima cinta Arashii, tapi menolak Hiroshi. Sejak itu, kemungkinan paling besar, Hiroshi dendam pada Arashii. Apalagi, Arashii memiliki semua yang ia inginkan. Dari pangkat di sekolah dan dunia bisnis, sampai gadis yang disukainya. Sakurai, nama pacar kakakmu adalah Yuki Michiro?"

Sakurai mengangguk.

"Benar juga. Hiroshi membalaskan dendamnya dan kebenciannya dengan merenggut nyawa orang tua Arashii, Arashii dan tadi Kushina. Apalagi, Uzumaki Corp. dan Sakurai Corp. adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak berdiri. Kakakmu pasti tahu hal itu dan berniat membunuh seluruh Uzumaki."

"Tapi, kakak tidak mungkin!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ini hanya hipotesaku. Dan, Arashii juga sadar cepat lambat adiknya dalam bahaya. Sebelum meninggal, orang tua Kushina, juga Arashii, meninggalkan wasiat. Wasiatnya adalah, menikahkan Kushina denganku, sebenarnya sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil, tapi dipercepat demi melindungi Kushina. Aku sudah memalsukan data Kushina, dari nama, sampai tempat tinggal."

"K-kakak, masa..."

"Sakurai, aku juga tidak tahu Hiroshi benar-benar melakukannya atau tidak. Kusangka selama ini yang melakukannya adalah bawahan."

"Sensei, kalau begitu, apa sekarang data Kushina di rumah sakit dipalsukan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ya. Nama keluarganya kuganti Namikaze. Ada apa?"

"Ini cuma perkiraanku, apa mungkin bila Kushina hidup, pelaku akan mengincar Kushina lagi, di rumah sakit."

"Mungkin saja. Makanya, aku minta tolong Direktur Utama RS ini merahasiakan keberadaannya."

Kriiiieeet...

"Pak Minato Namikaze?" tanya seorang perawat.

"Ya? Apa operasinya berhasil?" tanya Minato sambil berdiri.

"Operasinya berhasil, tapi pasien masih kritis dan koma. Sekarang pasien akan kami bawa di ICU."

"Sekritis apa kondisinya?"

"Tidak sekritis tadi, tapi tetap saja harus dirawat di ICU."

"Begitu. Ya, terima kasih."

Kushina tampak dikeluarkan. Banyak alat bantu melekat. Infus, donor darah, alat bantu pernapasan dan(maaf salah) pendeteksi detak jantung.

"Aku akan menjaga Kushina. Kalian pulanglah. Sakurai, jangan beritahu kakakmu. Uchiha, tolong sampaikan surat ijin dan minta Tsunade sensei supaya salah satu sensei menggantikanku mengajar."

"Ya. Sensei tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang pada kakak. Kalau aku bilang, itu akan membahayakan Kushina kan?" tanya Sakurai.

"Ya. Nah, pulanglah. Uchiha, ikut aku sebentar minta surat keterangan dokter."

"Minato, ada apa sampai kau minta keberadaannya dirahasiakan?" tanya Direktur Utama RS Konoha. Mereka ada di ruangan Dirut RS Konoha. Mereka tampak serius. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Mikoto menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Alasan rahasia. Tolong ya, paman. Aku minta surat ijin untuk sekolahnya."

"Iya iya. Orang tuamu juga temanku, tenang sajalah."

"Terima kasih, paman."

Dirut mengoret-oret kertas. Kemudian diserahkan pada Minato.

"Ini surat ijinnya. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama, jadi kutulis seminggu."

"Terima kasih, paman. Aku permisi dulu," Minato berdiri, membungkukan badan sebagai terima kasih dan pergi.

"Ini surat ijinnya. Jangan sampai teman kalian tahu. Tolong ya, Uchiha." Minato menyerahkan surat ijinnya pada kedua Uchiha.

"Ya, sensei. Kami permisi dulu." Mikoto dan Fugaku pulang.

Mikoto melengok.

"Sensei?"

"Ya?"

"Kalau Kushina sadar, beritahu kami," pinta Mikoto.

"Ya. Akan kuusahakan."

Mikoto dan Fugaku pergi. Minato pergi ke ruang ICU. Sebelumnya, ia menelepon.

"Kaasan? Ini aku, Minato. Pelaku sudah mengincar Kushina."

"Apa?" suara di telepon membalas. Ibu Minato.

"Ya. Tadi Kushina tertabrak setelah mendorongku ke jalan. Jangan beritahu tousan. Aku minta tolong, bawakan bajuku dan baju Kushina di rumah. Bisa?"

"Ya, tentu Minato. Besok pagi ibu ke, eh Kushina dirawat di mana?"

"RS Konoha."

"Ya. Besok pagi ibu ke sana. Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam. Kau tidur saja."

"Tidak. Aku akan menjaga sampai Kushina bangun."

"Dasar, kau itu mirip dengan ayahmu. Ya sudah, tapi istirahat juga ya. Ibu ke sana jam 7."

Telepon ditutup.

Minato pov~

Aku masuk ruang ICU. Aku melihatnya, istriku terbaring lemah. Salahku, kenapa aku tidak sadar dan kenapa ia mendorongku supaya aku selamat. Aku tahu, mungkin ini keinginannya. Aku mendekatinya, duduk di kursi. Wajahnya pucat, tidak seperti biasanya yang segar. Perban terbalut di kepalanya. Masih dibantu berbagai alat. Detak jantungnya lemah, seperti yang terlihat di monitor. Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami, bukan aku saja? Aku membelai rambutnya. Rambut merahnya yang indah, seperti pemiliknya, terlihat , maafkan aku, aku bukannya melindunginya malah aku yang dilindungi. Terhanyut, aku tertidur.

"Minato."

"Ng?" Siapa sih manggil-manggil?

"Minato."

"Ng?" Siapa sih? Ngganggu.

"MINATO! KAU DENGAR TIDAK SIH, TULI YA?"

Aku terlonjak. Ini mimpi atau kenyataan? Di depanku ada Arashii.

"A-arashii?" aku mengerjapkan mataku, tidak percaya dengan hal ini.

"Baru nyadar. Dipanggil nggak nyahut-nyahut."

"Ini mimpi atau kenyataan?"

"Menurutmu? Apa aku yang sudah mati hidup lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya, aku di mana?" tanyaku. Aku ada di taman bunga kurasa.

"Alam bawah sadarmu."

"Maksudnya, aku antara mimpi dan kenyataan?"

"Ya, kurang lebihlah. Aku ke sini dalam bentuk roh, untuk menemuimu."

Aku bingung juga. kemudian, aku teringat bahwa tadi...

"Untuk apa? Menghukumku? Maafkan aku Arashii, tadi aku bukannya melindungi adikmu, tapi malah dilindungi, akibatnya dia sekarang kritis."

"Baka. Buat apa menghukummu? Aku di sini me-ne-mu-i-mu. Jelas? Aku tidak akan menghukummu. Itu keputusan adikku, bukan salahmu. Salahku juga, karena aku mencintai gadis yang sama dengan Hiroshi sampai ia membunuh keluargaku."

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ya. Aku melihat wajahnya saat aku ditabraknya. Adikku tidak akan mati, tenang saja. Kau mencintainya kan?"

"He-hei, dari mana kau tahu?" Mukaku merah kurasa.

"Hahahahaha. Minato, sejak kapan mukamu jadi gampang blushing? Minato, kau banyak berubah sejak bertemu adikku kan? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?"

"Mirip sekali denganmu tahu. Dari rambut merahnya sampai sifatmu."

"Benar kan? Tidak salah aku menyuruhmu menikah dengannya."

"Tapi, aku sudah membuatnya menderita karena peraturan yang harus dilakukan."

"Tidak, Minato. Demi keselamatannya kan? Aku tidak akan marah. Dia juga berubah karena bersamamu. Dia yang tadinya galak bisa jadi lembut. Kau benar-benar mengubahnya menjadi seorang wanita. Biasanya dia tidak mau disuruh pakai gaun. Adik yang merepotkan. Apalagi, kau membuatnya menjadi mencintai rambut merahnya. dan juga sukses membuatmu jadi tidak tahan ya?"

"Coba saja kau yang tidur bersama Yuki 2 bulan tanpa melakukan apa-apa," gerutu Minato yang wajahnya memerah.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Minato. Kau hebat juga, menaklukan Kushina. Terima kasih, Minato sudah menjaganya."

"Begitu? Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, karena aku bisa memilikinya."

"Ya. Sudah ya, Minato, sekarang aku harus pergi. Kushina kutitipkan padamu. Jagalah dia."

"Tu-tunggu!"

Arashii menghilang. Aku terbangun. Kudapati aku tertidur di ICU, di samping Kushina. ia masih koma dan detak jantungnya belum normal. Aku menghela nafas. Sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini? Semalam aku benar-benar tidur. Sekarang jam 7. Mungkin akibat kecapean. Aku keluar, siapa tahu Kaasan sudah datang. Dugaanku tepat.

"Minato? Apa yang terjadi pada-?" Aku memintanya diam. Kuceritakan semuanya tentang tabrak lari itu.

"Tega sekali pelakunya, semoga dihukum yang setimpal. Minato, kamu mandilah di rumah dulu, Kaasan akan menjaga Kushina."

"Tidak usah, aku mandi di sini saja. Aku sudah ijin Dirut kok."

"Ya sudah. Kaasan akan menengok Kushina dulu. Ini makanan, dimakan," Kaasan menyerahkan tas berisi pakaian dan bento.

"Terima kasih, Kaasan."

Normal pov~

"Ohayou, anak-anak. Hari ini, aku Jiraiya sensei menggantikan Minato sensei mengajar musik dikarenakan Minato sensei ada urusan keluarga," ujar Jiraiya saat masuk kelas XIIA.

"Ha? Apa? Membosankan," ujar Shikaku.

"Diem ah. Omong-omong, Kushina mana? Aku mau minta maaf. Ternyata itu hanya fitnahan dari Kazurin," ujar Yoshino, berbsik-bisik dengan Shikaku dan Tsume.

"Iya. Aku juga ingin minta maaf. Harusnya aku tidak percaya," ujar Tsume.

"Aku tanya sensei saja."

"Sensei!" panggil Yoshino.

"Ada apa, Nara?"

"Eng, itu, Kushina Uzumaki kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Tidak bisa kuberitahu," ujar Jiraiya yang langsung dapat deathglare dari seluruh murid.

"Tolonglah, sensei. Kami merasa menyesal dan bersalah padanya karena kasus kemarin. kami ingin minta maaf," pinta Tsume.

"Jiraiya sensei, jang-" Mikoto hendak bilang supaya jangan memberitahu, tapi Jiraiya terlanjur ngomong.

"Apa boleh buat. Uzumaki kecelakaan kemarin, sekarang di RS Konoha, keadaannya kritis dan koma," ujar Jiraiya.

"APAAAAA?"

TBC

Review pleeassseee...

Komentar tokoh :

Itachi : Bwahahahahahaha! Ternyata tousan bisa juga nyium kaasan. Bwahahahahaha! Ya nggak, baka otoutou?

Sasuke : Hn...

Author : Nggak ada kata lain? Sasuke?

Sasuke : Aku pingin nyoba sama Sakura.

Author : Jah! Mesumnya mulai lagi!

Sakura : Ah, nggak papa kok, sasuke.

Itachi : Baka otoutou mesum. Bwahahahahaha!

Naruto : Tousan... ternyata... sama Kaasan...

Minakushi : Apa? *deathglare ke naruto

Naruto : ng-nggak jadi deh.

Fugamiko : Hei, Itachi jangan ngakak gitu! Kalo nggak gitu, kamu mana bisa lahir!

Sasuke : soalnya aniki nggak punya pasangan.

Author : Itachi sama aku aja ya~~~*dikeroyok fans

Itachi : Ogah! Ntar aku dikutuk sama Hidan.

Naruto : Authornya kepedean.

Author : apa, Naruto? Mau saya bantai?

Naruto : A-ampun Yugi-chan.

Author : Sekian dulu ya. Bersambung.


	13. Chapter 13

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Akhirnya chapter 13 XD

Panjang banget ceritanya. Tapi saia author pemula, jadi mohon reviewnya, kalo nggak bagus. Enjoy!

"Jiraiya sensei, jang-" Mikoto hendak bilang supaya jangan memberitahu, tapi Jiraiya terlanjur ngomong.

"Apa boleh buat. Uzumaki kecelakaan kemarin, sekarang di RS Konoha, keadaannya kritis dan koma," ujar Jiraiya.

"APAAAAA?"

Chapter 13

"Sensei, apa tidak sebaiknya kita tengok?" tanya Shikaku.

"Lebih baik, jangan dulu karena masih kritis dan syok. Besok kalau sudah sadar. Nah, ayo lanjutkan pelajaran," ujar Jiraiya.

"Dasar sensei baka, mbocorin kaya gitu," bisik Mikoto pada Fugaku.

"Hn... Toh bukan kita yang mbocorin."

3 hari kemudian...

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Minato pada dokter yang baru memesiksa dan mengganti infus Kushina. Dokter menggeleng.

"Belum ada tanda dia akan sadar atau pulih sepenuhnya. Kondisinya tidak juga membaik."

"Begitu? Terima kasih dok."

Dokter pergi dari ruang ICU. Minato masih di sana.

"Kushina, apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kamu cepat sadar? Cepatlah sadar, aku menderita melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini," Minato berkata sendiri sambil mengusap rambut Kushina. Sudah 3 hari Kushina koma tanpa ada tanda akan sadar. Detak jantungnya juga belum pulih. Tsunade sudah menengok, juga Jiraiya. Orang tua Minato dan Kakashi juga.

Kushina yang sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan mayat. Lemah, pucat dan terbaring.

Tok tok tok! Pintu diketuk.

"Ng? Paman, ada apa?" tanya Minato ketika Dirut masuk.

"Aku tahu kondisinya tidak kunjung membaik. Kau pasti sangat menghawatirkan istrimu itu. Tapi, kau tidak boleh lupa kesehatanmu. Aku dengar dari ibumu, sudah 3 hari ini kamu tidak makan dengan baik."

Minato tersenyum,"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Minato, kurasa istrimu tidak kunjung membaik karena pengaruh ruangan ini. Kusarankan, bagaimana kalau dipindah ke kamar?" tanya Dirut.

"Maksud paman?"

"Ruangan ini gelap dan kurang cahaya. Bagaimana kalau kupindahkan ke kamar VIP yang bagus penerangannya?"

"Boleh saja. Aku terima usulnya."

"Nah, kalau seperti itu kau kan juga bisa tidur dengan enak, tidak seperti di sini."

"Ya,paman."

Kushina dipindah ke kamar VIP.

"Terima kasih, paman."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Aku tinggal dulu, ya."

Klap. Pintu ditutup.

"Kushina, kau akan lebih baik di sini dibanding di ICU. Kamar ini terang, sinar matahari bisa menerobos masuk. Kuharap kau tambah membaik di sini," ujar Minato pada istrinya yang masih koma itu.

'Tapi, kalau di sini, Hiroshi sialan itu mungkin bisa tahu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikir Minato dalam hati.

"Ng? Kushina?"

Kushina tampak tersengal-sengal. Detak jantungnya tampak melambat. Padahal baru beberapa menit ia dipindah. Minato memanggil dokter, terus berharap supaya kejadian Kushidate tidak terjadi.

"Paman! Tolong! Kushina!"

"Ada apa?"

"Detak jantungnya melambat!"

"Apa?" Dirut itu, yang juga dokter memanggil beberapa dokter dan perawat.

"Minato, kami akan mencoba menyelamatkannya, jangan buat suara atau keributan!" perintah Dirut pada Minato, menyiapkan alat bantuan.

"Ya."

Para dokter dan perawat memompa detak jantung Kushina dan memberi oksigen. Tapi, detak jantung Kushina melemah, seperti yang tertera di monitor.

"Lagi! Jangan sampai berhenti!" perintah sang Dirut.

Minato hanya bisa melihat dan berharap karena dilarang ikut campur. Dia hanya memandang gelisah monitor yang menunjukan detak jantung istrinya itu. Semakin lama semakin jarang. Dan...

"Maaf, Minato, kelihatannya sudah tidak bisa lagi," sang Dirut angkat tangan.

"Ja-jadi, Ku-kushina..."

"Maaf, Minato." Ungkapan sang Dirut disambung bunyi yang menandakan sudah tidak ada detak jantung Kushina.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Ku-kushina su-sudah..."

Para dokter membiarkan Minato maju.

"Ku-kushina, kau masih hidup kan?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Kushina, jangan bercanda."

"Hentikan, Minato dia su-" Dirut hendak menghentikan Minato.

"Lepaskan! Kau tidak berguna! Keluarlah!" Minato mendadak tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dirut mengerti, ia dan para dokter keluar.

"Kushina, bicaralah, kau tidak mati kan? Tidak mungkin kan? Kushina, uuhhh..." Minato mulai menangisi istrinya itu. Ia membelai pipi Kushina, mencium pipinya dan bibirnya. Dingin. Tidak ada respon. Tidak hangat seperti biasanya.(tidak ada cium kening karena masih diperban)

"Kushina!" Minato mulai menangis keras. Dirut mendengarnya, tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia mau melaporkan pada orang tua Minato.

Kushina pov~

Aku merasa aneh. Waktu itu aku mendorong Minato supaya ia tidak tertabrak. Aku bingung, ia kaget melihatku. Tanganku mati rasa. Nafasku tidak beraturan. Detak jantungku seakan melambat. Aku menyadari ada yang mengalir. Darah. Dari perutku dan kepalaku. Aku pening, tidak bisa apa-apa. Duniaku terasa gelap. Aku sadar. Aku pingsan, tepatnya koma karena aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Samar-samar, di tengah kesadaranku yang belum pulih, aku mendengar suara-suara. Apa? Detak jantungku semakin melemah. Aku mendengar, kalau aku benar Minato menangis? Menangis? Kenapa?

Aku semakin tidak kuat. Aku tidak bisa bernafas, dan otakku kacau. Jantungku juga. Kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku tidak tahan lagi.

PLOOONG!

Aku merasa aneh. Tidak ada penderitaan lagi. Semua hilang. Tapi, kenapa aku memakai baju putih? Minato juga menangis? Semua hilang. Aku terdampar di taman bunga.

Taman bunga yang sangat indah. Beraneka bunga bertebaran. Dari mawar, lilac, lili, kamboja, dan semuanya. Sangat indah. Ada kolam air. Banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan. Aku melangkah. Langkahku terasa ringan. Aku merasa segar. Burung-burung juga bernyanyi merdu. Alangkah indahnya.

"Kushina."

Siapa yang memanggilku? Aku menoleh ke belakang. Tampak sosok dengan rambut merah yang sama denganku, hanya dia jabrik. Matanya sama denganku, kulitnya juga. Dia lebih tinggi. Aku tahu dia.

"A-aniki?"

Apa dia aniki?

"Hm... Siapa lagi, adikku tersayang?" Dia tersenyum. Memang aniki! Aku berlari ke arahnya. Memeluknya. Tapi, seingatku, aniki sudah meninggal.

"A-aniki? Benarkah ini aniki?"

"Ya ampun Kushina! Kau ini seperti Minato saja! Aku anikimu!"

"Aniki! Huuuuu!" Aku menangis di pelukannya. Aku kangen padanya. Aniki mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, Kushina."

Aku dan aniki duduk di tepi kolam.

"Aniki."

"Hm? Kenapa Kushina?"

"Aku, sebenarnya aku ada di mana? Dan kenapa aniki di sini?"

"Sulit menjelaskannya. Kau berada di peralihan antara hidup dan mati. Kau tidak hidup, tapi tidak mati. Tempat ini... Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Maksudnya aku tidak hidup tapi tidak mati?" Aku semakin bingung.

"Kau di antaranya. Di dunia, kau mungkin sudah mati. Tapi, ini masih belum waktumu. Belum waktunya kau mati," jelas aniki.

"Kenapa? Kenapa belum waktunya?" tanyaku polos.

"Ada orang yang masih membutuhkanmu. Kau juga belum tahu soal kematianku kan?"

"Kalau yang tabrak lari, aku sudah tahu."

"Maksudku pelakunya."

"Belum."

"Hm... Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Dulu, keluarga kita adalah musuh bebuyutan keluarga Sakurai. Sebenarnya, di tiap generasi pasti ada yang bermusuhan. Termasuk aku. Aku musuh bebuyutan Sakurai Hiroshi. Aku dan dia selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Tak terkecuali, cinta. Kau masih ingat pacarku? Yuki Michiro?"

"Ya."

"Nah, dia juga disukai oleh Hiroshi. Kami jadi sering berkelahi karenanya. Tapi, aku tidak menyadari, bahwa ternyata dia sangat teramat membenci kita, Uzumaki karena semua usahanya di dunia bisnis kalah oleh Uzumaki. Dan, aku mengetahui dia menyelundupkan obat-obat terlarang dan senjata. Dia jadi gelap mata. Ingin memiliki semuanya. Maka, dia membunuh Kaasan dan Tousan pertama-tama. Aku curiga saat itu. Tak kusangka aku juga jadi korbannya," Aniki tersenyum pahit. Ya ampun, yang benar saja! Kenapa ada yang membenci sampai seperti itu?

"Aniki, kenapa bisa bermusuhan dengan keluarga Sakurai?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang jelas, keluarga kita yang keturunan samurai, bermusuhan keluarganya yang samurai juga. Dari dulu, ada pertumpahan darah antar 2 keluarga. Dan masih berlanjut. Sedangkan Namikaze, dulu klan ninja. Dan berteman erat dengan keluarga kita."

"Begitu? Dan dendam diturunkan pada Sakurai Hiroshi?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku ingin kau menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tolong, jangan balas dendam, tapi carilah keadilan. Kembalilah ke dunia."

"Ta-tapi aniki, aku ingin bersama a-"

"Kushina, kubilang belum sekarang waktumu. Kau mau Minato bunuh diri atau gila karenamu?" Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Kalau aku mati, bagaimana dengan Minato?

"Kau mencintainya kan, Kushina? Dia juga mencintaimu. Dan, dia berubah banyak sejak bertemu denganmu. Dulu, dia tidak mau tahu soal perempuan dan tidak tertarik. Sejak bertemu denganmu, dia berubah. Dan sekarang dia mulai menunjukan emosinya. Dulu dia hampir tidak pernah emosi."

Aku terdiam.

"Kau juga klan Uzumaki yang tersisa. Tolong Kushina, mengertilah."

"Baik, aniki."

"Lagipula, kau juga sudah melepas pertahananmu dan membuat Minato memilikimu seutuhnya kan?" aniki mulai menggodaku, seperti waktu dia masih hidup.

"Aniki!" aku menonjok perutnya.

"Aduh, sakit Kushina! Tonjokanmu masih seperti biasa," aniki tersenyum padaku.

"A-aniki."

"Aku tahu kau pernah. Karena kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu. Sekarang, kau harus pergi. Selamat tinggal Kushina," ia tersenyum, memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan melepaskannya dengan cepat.

"Tu-tunggu, aniki!" Aku mau mencegahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, adikku."

Aku merasa kepalaku berputar. Seperti jatuh ke lubang. Aku tersentak. Kaget. Aku kembali ke tubuhku. Tanganku diinfus. Dan rasanya ada alat yang menempel, pendeteksi detak jantung? Dan kurasa kepalaku diperban juga. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengingat semuanya. Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Kurasakan ada seseorang menangis di-er menggenggam tangan kananku. Basah rasanya. Tangan yang hangat ini, aku ingat. Juga rambut jabrik kuningnya. Minato Namikaze. Suamiku, orang yang kucintai.

Aku mengumpulkan tenagaku untuk berusaha bicara. Badanku lemas rasanya. Setelah tenagaku terkumpul, aku bangun, duduk dan memanggilnya.

"Mi-minato," kupanggil namanya. Dia diam tidak menyahut.

"Minato, kenapa kau menangis?" Tidak menyahut lagi.

"Minato, kenapa kau menangis, jawab aku."

Dia mendongak. Melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ku-kushina?"

"Ya. Siapa lagi memangnya?" jawabku.

"Ka-kau masih hidup?"tanyanya tak percaya. Memangnya aku hantu?

Aku tersenyum.

"Ya, baka. Aku masih hidup."

Dia melihat ke arah monitor. Benar juga, detak jantungku. Jantungku berdetak normal. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Benarkah kau masih hidup?"

"Dibilangin iya. Mau bukti?" Aku meraih wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Aku tahu, dia kaget. Tapi, dia tetap membalas ciumanku. Setelah beberapa lama, dia menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Ini benar-benar kau."

"Sudah kubilang," aku memajukan bibirku. Dia menghapus air matanya, tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Nona, jangan cemberut," godanya.

"A-aku tadi sempat tidak bernafas ya?" tanyaku gugup.

Dia tersenyum getir.

" Ya. Sebelumnya, kau di ICU. Kau itu membuatku khawatir. Seenaknya sendiri mendorongku dan kau yang tertabrak. Kau pendarahan selaput otak akut dan kehabisan banyak darah. Aku sempat mendonorkan darah karena donor untuk golongan darah B habis. Kau kritis dan koma selama3-4 hari di ICU. Kemudian, Direktur Utama di sini, kebetulan kenalan orang tuaku, mengusulkan memindahkanmu ke sini. Aku setuju. Tidak lama setelah kau dipindah, detak jantungmu melambat dan nafasmu tersengal-sengal. Tim dokter gagal menyelamatkanmu dan bilang kau meninggal."

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"20 menit."

"Selama itu? Selama itu juga kau menangis?"

Dia mengangguk malu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan tidak mau kehilanganmu. Ah, aku memberitahu dokter dulu ya. Juga temanmu. Dia menghawatirkanmu."

"Ya."

TBC

Review pleaseee


	14. Chapter 14

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Chapter 14! Sebentar lagi selesai hiks...hiks...

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"20 menit."

"Selama itu? Selama itu juga kau menangis?"

Dia mengangguk malu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dan tidak mau kehilanganmu. Ah, aku memberitahu dokter dulu ya. Juga temanmu. Dia menghawatirkanmu."

"Ya."

Chapter 14

Minato setengah berlari keluar. Dia menghampiri sang Direktur Utama yang sedang berjalan.

"Paman!" panggil Minato.

"Ng? Minato? Ada apa? Aku sudah mengabari orang tuamu."

"Bukan itu. Tolong periksa Kushina."

"Bukannya dia sudah tidak diselamatkan?"

"Aku serius paman. Jangan pikir aku gila, tapi dia hidup."

Kacamata sang Dirut seakan lepas.

"Mi-minato, barusan apa yang kaukatakan?"

"DI-A MA-SIH HI-DUP!" ujar Minato dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata.

"APAAAA?" sekarang sang Dirut benar-benar kaget mendengarnya.

"Paman?"

"Eh. I-iya! Akan kuperiksa."

Minato dan Dirut segera ke kamar Kushina.

Mata dirut benar-benar melongo, melihat wanita yang divonis sudah mati itu, masih hidup dan duduk selonjor di ranjang.

"Kushina, ini direktur utama RS Konoha, kenalan Tousan," ujar Minato pada Kushina.

"Salam kenal, er- paman ya? Terima kasih sudah membuat suamiku menangis," ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Ku~shi~na~ teganya kau bilang seperti itu?" ujar Minato.

"Soalnya kamu sudah liat aku nangis berapa kali, aku belum pernah," ujar Kushina.

"Oh, eng, ya. Mari, kuperiksa."

Dirut itu memeriksa Kushina.

"Bagaimana paman?" tanya Minato.

"Baik. Sangat baik. Tapi masih harus dirawat di sini. Tidak kusangka hanya mati suri. Anda membuatku sangat kaget, nyonya muda Namikaze."

"Ya."

"Saya permisi dulu."

Blam! Pintu ditutup.

"Syukurlah, kau membaik. Semua menghawatirkanmu. Omong-omong, apa yang kau rasakan saat mati suri tadi?" tanya Minato, duduk di ranjang Kushina.

"Aku bertemu aniki."

"Hm? Arashii ya? Aku juga bertemu dengannya, di alam bawah sadarku saat malam pertamamu di sini. Apa yang ia katakan padamu?"

Kushina menceritakan semuanya.

"Benar juga. klanku memang keturunan ninja dan klanmu samurai. Ada legen-"

BRAAAK! Pintu didobrak keras.

"Minato! Kudengar Kushi-"

Ternyata orang tua Minato dan Kakashi.

"Kushina baik-baik saja, Kaasan. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kudengar tadi Kushina meninggal," kata sang Kaasan.

"Aku juga diberitahu oleh si Dirut. Tapi, pertanyaanku, kenapa dia bohong?" tanya Tousan.

"Paman tidak bohong. Tadi, Kushina mati suri sebelum dia sadar."

"Apa? Kushina, bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik-baik sajakah?" tanya Ibu Minato lembut sekaligus cemas. Ibu Minato menganggap Kushina anaknya sendiri karena ia tidak mempunyai anak perempuan.

"Ya, Kaasan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Nee-chan benar baik?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, Kakashi. Tadi anikimu nangis lho."

"Kushina."

"Iya iya. Kupikir mereka belum pernah melihatmu nangis."

"Huhahahahaha, aniki nangis! Pengen liat dong! Huhahahahaha!" Kakashi tertawa.

"See? Kau sudah tahu tingkah baka otoutouku kan?" tanya Minato menyeringai.

"Ya."

"Huhaha- Adaw! Aniki!" Kakashi kena tonjokan Minato lagi.

"Kakashi, sudah tahu belum peraturan dilarang ribut di rumah sakit?" tanya Minato menyeringai.

"I-iya."

"Hmph... Tidak kusangka kau masih bisa menangis, Minato," ujar ibu Minato.

"Itu sifat turunanmu," ujar ayah Minato.

Mereka berbincang-bincang. Setelah 1 jam, keluarga Namikaze minus Kushina n Minato pulang.

"Sudah ya, nak. Kushina, semoga tambah baik ya," pamit ibu Minato.

"Ya, kaasan."

"Sudah jam setengah 3. Kau lapar, sayang?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Ya. Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak makan yang sebenarnya."

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Minato.

"Ng, ramen ukuran jumbo kurasa."

"Akan kubelikan. Tunggu ya, baik-baik saja di sini ya," ujar Minato sambil menecup pipi Kushina.

"Ya."

"Temen-temen! Kushina udah sadar!" tereak Mikoto di kelas saat pelajaran Jiraiya.

"Benarkah, Uchiha?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Ya, sensei! Aku dihuubungi- kau tahu siapalah."

"Sensei! Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Kushina?" usul Tsume yang disambut heboh teman sekelasnya.

"Ya betul! Kita juga harus minta maaf karena kasus itu!" sambung Shikaku yang bangun dari tidurnya(?)

"Hm... Ya. Kita urunan untuk beli apalah untuk menjenguknya," Jiraiya menyetujui usul itu.

Setelah berdiskusi, mereka memutuskan membeli buah. Pelajarannya ditinggal. Emang biasanya diperhatiin ya? Biasanya pada ribut sendiri. Kecuali pelajarannya Minato, itu aja nontonin senseinya. Back to story.

RS Konoha

"Ng... Anu, kami mencari pasien bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Apa ada?" tanya Yoshino yang tidak sabar mau bertemu Kushina.

"Oh, maaf, tidak ada pasien bernama seperti itu," jawab sang perawat.

"Aneh. Katanya di sini. Gimana sih, Mikoto?" tanya Yoshino.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Mikoto singkat. Lupa kalau nama belakangnya Kushina diganti.

"Hn... Kalau begitu, Kushina Namikaze ada?" tanya Fugaku.

"Ssstt. Bukannya itu marga Minato sensei?" bisik para murid.

"Oh, ada. Di ruang VIP 2. Lewat tangga sampai lantai 3 kemudian belok kanan," ujar sang perawat. Semua murid cengok. Kushina Uzumaki tidak ada, malah ada Kushina Namikaze?"

"Eh, Mikoto, kau tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya Yoshino.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri kenapa nama Kushina seperti itu," jawab Mikoto.

"Hm... Nah, di sini," ujar Jiraiya.

Jiraiya membuka pintu perlahan.

"Minato ya? Lama sekali~" ujar suara dari ruangan itu.

Para murid cengok lagi. Mikoto terkekeh.

"Kushina, ini kami!" ujar Mikoto menerobos masuk.

"Eh, ka-kalian toh! Hahahaha! Siapa saja?" Kushina tertawa.

"Maaf, Kushina, tapi..."

"SELURUH KELAS XIIA!" Seluruh kelas masuk ke dalam.

"Eh? Oh? BANYAK SEKALI! EMANG ADA APAAN SI?" Kushina kaget. Dalam sekejap, ruangannya berubah menjadi pasar(?) yang penuh anak sekolah.

"Haha. Kushina, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku? Sekarang baik saja. tapi ya, masih butuh infus sialan ini," jawab Kushina tersenyum.

"Kushina, maafkan kami soal waktu itu. Kami tidak tahu kebenarannya, maafkan kami ya, tidak mempercayaimu,"ujar Tsume dan Yoshino.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku maafkan kok. Sekarang kita tetap berteman ya?" tanya Kushina tersenyum.

"YA!" sahut sekelas kompak.

"Kami juga minta maaf ya, Kushina," ujar sekelas kompak.

"Ya. Kumaaf-"

Cklek... Pintu dibuka.

"Kushina, maaf me- APA APAAN INI?" Minato kaget melihat pemandangan di kamar tempat istrinya dirawat.

"Mereka hanya menjengukku kok," ujar Kushina santai.

"Uchiha, sini sebentar," panggil Minato.

"Y-ya sensei."

Dua Uchiha itu berjalan ke arah sensei mereka.

"Kan aku bilang tidak usah kasih tahu," ujar Minato.

"Anu, itu sensei, yang bilang Jiraiya sensei," ujar Mikoto.

"Ho~ Jiraiya sensei ya? Paman, sudah kutitipi pesan untuk tidak bilang kan?" ujar Minato tersenyum penuh deathglare ke Jiraiya.

"Ng, Mi-minato. Go-gomen," Jiraiya ketakutan.

"Cukup. Hentikan," ujar Kushina menengahi pertikaian.

"Iya iya. Nih, ramenmu!" ujar Minato menerobos kerumunan murid cengo ke tempat Kushina.

"Arigatou~"

"Ng... Anu maaf menyela, Kushina, aku mau tanya, kenapa nama belakangmu di sini bukan Uzumaki tapi Namikaze?" tanya Yoshino.

"Aku yang mengubahnya," ujar Minato santai.

"Hei! Kenapa diubah sembarangan?" tanya Kushina.

"Kushina, keadaan. Dan kau sudah lupa perkataanku? 'selain di sekolah, nama belakangmu wajib diganti menjadi Namikaze' Jangan lupa itu."

"Yayayaya."

"Ng, ada lagi. Apa hubungan sensei dengan Kushina?" tanya seorang siswi, yang termasuk Minato fans club.

"Iya juga ya, kok Kushina dan sensei pakai cincin yang sama?" tanya Tsume.

"Oh, itu-"

"Minato, jangan."

"Suami istri."

"EEEEGGGGGGHHHHHH?"

Murid-murid langsung cengo. Malah ada yang pingsan.(bercanda)

"H-hei, ini bercanda?" tanya Shikaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius," ujar Minato santai.

"MI-NA-TO NA-MI-KA-ZE..."

'BLETAK!'

"Aduh, sakit, Kushina."

"Makanya, jangan kasih tahu!" Kushina cemberut.

"Toh, kau juga sudah mau lulus, jadi tidak masalah."

"Ku-kushina, yang kami dengar barusan serius?" tanya Tsume.

"Ya, seperti yang kalian dengar."

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Yoshino.

"Sejak 2-3 bulan yang lalu."

"A-ada lagi. Apa yang foto..." tanya seorang siswa.

"Ya. Yang itu benar. Tapi beritanya salah. Waktu itu ada acara keluarga," jawab Minato.

Seluruh murid hampir pingsan. Ya ampun, Kushina yang masih muda udah nikah apalagi sama guru terganteng sesekolah. Patah hatilah semua cewek.

"Te-terus yang foto ciuman?" tanya seorang murid.

Minato dan Kushina berpandangan dan mengangguk polos. Dan korban berjatuhan lagi. Di twilight aja Edward sama Bella nikah habis lulus!

"Ah, ya sudah! Semuanya! Ayo pulang!" seru Jiraiya.

"Ah- i-iya. Kami permisi, Kushina, Minato sensei!" ujar para murid keluar ruangan.

Minato menahan tawa. Kushina juga. Karena reaksi teman-teman Kushina. Akhirnya mereka tertawa.

"Mereka anggap ciuman itu apa? Temanmu saja sudah melakukannya?" ujar Minato setelah selesai tertawa.

"Maksudnya?"

"Si Uchiha. Kemarin saat kau di operasi dan Mikoto Uchiha menangis, Fugaku Uchiha mengajakanya ke taman. Aku mengikuti mereka. dan tidak disangaka, malah berciuman. Lucu sekali, anak tanpa ekspresi seperti itu bisa mencium pacarnya," ujar Minato.

Diam-diam, sebenarnya murid kelas XIIA nguping. Mikoto dan Fugaku blushing. Dan diledek oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Kau ini..."

"Oh, ya. Makan dulu saja. Sini kusuapi," ujar Minato.

Lagi-lagi semua penguping terkikik.

"Dan, para penguping di tembok, harap pulang. Satu lagi, jangan beritahu siapapun tentang keberadaan Kushina di sini,"ujar Minato.

"H-hei, kok ketauan si," bisik Mikoto.

"Minato memang bisa tahu," bisik Jiraiya.

"Hn... Ayo pulang," ajak Fugaku.

Semuanya pulang.

"Minato, kau pulang dan beristirahatlah. Aku tahu, dari saat itu kau di sini terus. Apa tidak capek?" tanya Kushina seselesainya mereka ia makan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sayang. Aku tidak capek. Asal kau segera sembuh," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum. Memang wajahnya tampak pucat dan kelelahan.

"Jangan bohong. Kau kecapekan. Kelihatan dari wajahmu. Mending kau tidur saja, aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Kushina membelai wajah Minato lembut.

"Hm... Iya deh, tapi kalau ada apa-apa, bangunkan aku."

Minato berjalan ke sofa, meletakkan kepalanya dan tidur.

"Hm... Dia pasti capek sekali ya. Menjagaku," gumam Kushina. Ia berjalan, mencoba melangkah hati-hati, tanpa melepas infusnya(di bawa-bawa). Mendekati suaminya yang tertidur.

"Hihihihi, seperti anak kecil saja wajahnya. Lucu sekali," gumam Kushina sambil tertawa.

Time skip.

"Tch, sial, dia masih hidup!" gerutu seseorang di ruangannya yang bernuansa gelap.

"Ma-maaf tuan, itu yang kami dengar dan kami selidiki," ujar seorang pria yang sepertinya mata-mata.

"Siapa yang menjaganya?" tanya pria yang menggerutu tadi.

"Minato Namikaze, penerus grup Namikaze."

Pria itu berbalik.

"Namikaze? Minato? Hahaha! Kebetulan yang sangat bagus!" tawanya.

"Tu-tuan, apa anda serius?"

"Tentu saja. Akan kubunuh keduanya. Persiapkan rencana B!"

"Siap tuan!"

Mata-mata itu pergi.

"Khukhukhuhahahahahaha! Akan kubalaskan semuanya, Namikaze! Uzumaki!" tawaitu menggema di kantornya.

TBC

Review pleaseee


	15. Chapter 15

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki

Chapter 15! Waw, ga nyangka saya bisa bikin sampai 15!

Please enjoy it!

"Tch, sial, dia masih hidup!" gerutu seseorang di ruangannya yang bernuansa gelap.

"Ma-maaf tuan, itu yang kami dengar dan kami selidiki," ujar seorang pria yang sepertinya mata-mata.

"Siapa yang menjaganya?" tanya pria yang menggerutu tadi.

"Minato Namikaze, penerus grup Namikaze."

Pria itu berbalik. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Namikaze? Minato? Hahaha! Kebetulan yang sangat bagus!" tawanya.

"Tu-tuan, apa anda serius?" mata-mata itu tampak cemas.

"Tentu saja. Akan kubunuh keduanya. Persiapkan rencana B!"

"Siap tuan!"

Mata-mata itu pergi.

"Khukhukhuhahahahahaha! Akan kubalaskan semuanya, Namikaze! Uzumaki!" tawa itu menggema di kantornya.

Chapter 15

7.00 PM

"Hoooaaaamm," Minato baru bangun.

"Udah bangun?" tanya Kushina. kushina sedang membaca majalah di tempat tidur.

"Ya, berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Minato sambil mengaca di wastafel.

"4 jam. Sudah kubilang kan, kau itu kecapean," ujar Kushina sambil menutup majalahnya.

"Kurasa. Infusmu sudah dicabut?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, si paman bilang aku sudah tidak perlu infus lagi. Tapi aku harus di sini 3 hari lagi kurang lebih."

"Syukurlah."

"Kau? Gimana makanmu selama aku koma?"

"Hampir selalu telat makan."

"Baka. Itu malah bikin orang khawatir."

"Hahaha. Kalau kau sudah pulang kan kamu yang masak. Aku kangen masakanmu."

"Benarkah?"

Minato mengangguk," Masakanmu itu paling enak bagiku."

Kushina blushing,"Be-begitu ya? Besok kalau sudah pulang aku masak deh."

(NB : Di Naruto asli, disebutkan makanan favorit Minato masakannya Kushina)

"Kushina~ kami menjenguk!" ujar Mikoto sambil membuka(baca : mendobrak) pintu bersama Fugaku

"Hei! Padahal bary tadi siang kau kemari kan!" ujar Kushina.

"Kan tadi sekelas. Sekarang Cuma aku dan Fugaku." Mikoto berbisik pada Kushina.

"Aku mau curhat. Boleh 2 orang kuusir?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tentu," bisik Kushina.

"Ng? Minato? Fugaku? Keluar dulu ya? Aku mau cerita-cerita sama Mikoto," ujar Kushina.

"Hn? Ya, aku keluar. Malas mendengar obrolan cewek."

"Iya deh," ujar Minato menurut.

"Jangan nguping! Fugaku, ajak dia beli minuman atau apalah, tapi jangan nguping," ujar Kushina.

Blam! Tinggalah Mikoto dan Kushina.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mikoto, duduk di kursi.

"Ya, beginilah. Aku baik. Meski tadi, sebelum sadar, aku mati suri."

"Mati suri? Kok bisa?" tanya Mikoto kaget.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, setelah aku sadar, keadaanku membaik. Aku sekarang tak perlu diinfus," ujar Kushina.

"Wah, itu bagus. Berapa hari lagi kau akan keluar?"

"3 kurang lebih. Eh, Miko-chan, bener nggak kalau kamu ciuman sama Fugaku?" tanya Kushina dengan seringai licik. Mikoto blushing.

"I-iya. Kemarin aku kan nangis, Fugaku ngajak keluar, nghibur aku dan nggak taunya nyium," ujar Mikoto malu-malu.

"Gimana rasanya?"

"Kamu dulu deh."

"Masa aku? Janken deh!"

Kushina batu dan Mikoto gunting. Kushina menang.

"Cih. Ng, gimana ya? Sudah njelasin. Rasanya hangat dan lembut, ku-kurasa. Kau sendiri?" tanya Mikoto yang blushing jadi kayak kepiting rebus.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang pertama."

"Nyebelin yang jelas. Baru ketemu udah seenaknya nyium." Kushina tertawa mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Minato. Waktu itu dia menampar Minato karena Minato menciumnya.

"Ha? Emang kapan tuh?"

"Sehari sebelum Minato mengajar kita. Aku hampir tertabrak dan dia yang menyelamatkanku."

"Ya ampun, knapa ga cerita? Itu first kissmu kan?"

"Iya sih, Cuma nyebelin gitu, dicium sama orang yang belum kenal. Aku sempet nampar."

"Yang biasanya deh."

"Ya, sama kaya kamu gitulah rasanya."

"Emang udah berapa kali sih, kamu?"

"Sebentar, waktu itu, waktu tunangan, waktu nikah, waktu itu berapa kali ya? Banyak, lupa nggak bisa ngitung!" Kushina nggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal.

"O ya. Apa kamu..." Mikoto mendekat pada telinga Kushina.

"Apa Miko-chan?"

Muka Mikoto mendadak seram. Kushina sampai bingung.

"Apa kamu pernah 'itu' sama sensei?"

Gantian Kushina yang blushing nyampe kayak kepiting rebus.

"Kok tanya kaya gitu?" tanya Kushina.

"Penasaran aja, soalnya waktu Kazurin menyibak kemejamu ada bekas kemerahan. Pernah kan, ayo ngaku!" ujar Mikoto.

"Pe-pernah sih," ujar Kushina gagap ditanyain. Sama mertua masih mending, sama kakaknya juga, tapi kalau sama temen malu kan?

"Ya ampun! Kok bisa? Kapan tuh? Kok nggak cerita? Siapa yang mulai?" tanya Mikoto lancar. Namanya juga Uchiha.

"Sebentar, aku kan nggak usah cerita ke kamu! Kalo kapan sih, waktu aku ulang tahun. Lagian pertanyaan yang terakhir maksudnya apa sih?" tanya Kushina yang mukanya masih blushing.

"Siapa tau kamu yang nyerang dulu."

"Gak lah. Mana berani? Lagian ngapain?"

"Hah, sahabatku udah nikah muda, udah pernah ciuman, udah pernah 'itu' pula."

"Habis lulus SMA nikah aja sama Fugaku sana."

"Nggak mau. Ntar kalo kecepetan punya anak gimana?"

"Itu dipikirin. Eh, gimana sekolahnya?"

"Sepi nggak ada kamu. Pelajaran musik juga jadi ancur gara-gara sensei nggak ngajar, digantiin Jiraiya sensei. Parah deh, masa nyanyi lagu kodok ngorek."

(kodok ngorek kodok ngorek ngorek ing pinggir kali. Teot teblung teot teblung dst. Kalo ga salah sih)

"Ckckckck. Kalo Minato ngajar, ntar pada nggak pelajaran."

"Iya tuh, kelas kita udah mau mbubarin MFC gara-gara sensei udah nikah."

"Hahahahaha. Eh, pesta perpisahannya gimana?"

"Itu. Mau dibikin pesta dansa. Harus sama pasangan."

"APA?"

"Serius. Yang ngusul Jiraiya sensei dan semuanya setuju. Jadinya, ya gitu."

"Jiraiya sensei sialan."

Braak! Pintu dibuka. Minato dan Fugaku masuk sambil membawa kopi.

"Udah selesai ceritanya?" tanya Minato.

"Udah. Kamu nggak nguping kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Nggaklah, ntar dihajar. Lagian males ndengerin cewek ngomong. Nih, kopi!" ujar Minato sambil menyerahkan kopi.

"Makasih. Dari tadi ngapain?"

"Nemenin Fugaku ngurus soal perpisahan. Aku penanggung jawabnya," ujar Minato.

"Apa benar, Fugaku? Nggak nguping kan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Iya pa nggak?"

"Iya, nggak nguping beneran. Ayo pulang, udah jam setengah 8," ajak Fugaku menyeret Mikoto.

"I-iya. Dah Kushina, dan sensei," pamit Mikoto.

Blam! Pintu ditutup.

"Jadi?"

"Ng? Oh, perpisahannya. Klasik, pesta dansa. Pakai topeng. Wajib ikut dan bawa pasangan," Minato menyeringai jahil.

"Ah, sial. Aku nggak pinter dansa."

"Lho? Kemarin waktu acara keluargamu bisa? Malah bagus banget?" Waktu acara keluarga itu, Kushina dipaksa Minato berdansa dan Kushina sukses menguasainya berkat Minato walau beberapa kali menginjak kaki Minato.

"Kan sama kamu. Sekarang kamu kan penanggung jawab acara."

"Kan tetep aja sensei-sensei harus dansa."

Kushina menahan tawa. Bayangin, gimana ya?

"Ng? Kenapa, Kushina?"

"Nggak, Cuma mbayangin para sensei dansa gimana ya?"

"Dari pada itu, will you dance with me?" tanya Minato.

"Of course."

"Nah, gitu dong. Oh ya, aku punya rencana besok saat kau keluar rumah sakit."

"Apa?"

"Kita ke kantor Sakurai. Menjebaknya supaya mengakui."

"Ta-tapi."

"Tenanglah, aku akan bawa pengawal jika ada apa-apa."

"Bukan itu, aku takut nanti aku akan menangis atau apalah dan malah balas dendam."

"Aku akan mencegahmu saat itu juga. Dan, tidak akan ada yang berani melukaimu."

"Arigatou, Minato."

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Kita susun rencananya besok," ujar Minato sambil membantu Kushina berbaring.

"Ya."

"Sekarang ini, keberadaannya belum diketahui?" tanya pria yang itu. Dialah Hiroshi Sakurai.

"Belum, Hiroshi-sama. Yang kami ketahui, dia masih hidup dari pembicaraan teman-temannya. Mungkin ada di RS Konoha, tapi penjagaannya saat ketat sehingga sulit mencarinya,"ujar Baki, mata-matanya.

"Cih! Namikaze sialan, kau membuatnya semakin susah mencarinya!"

3 hari kemudian...

"Ya. Bagus, kau boleh pulang, nyonya Namikaze," ujar Dirut RS Konoha.

"Terima kasih paman," ujar Kushina riang. Perbannya sudah dilepas. Wajahnya tampak segar. Tapi, ia mengenakan rok hitam selutut dan kemeja hitam. Juga sepatu boot tali yang tingginya hampir selutut. Sebenarnya, baju itu anti peluru.

"Terima kasih paman atas bantuannya selama ini," ujar Minato membungkukan badannya. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Sama, anti peluru. Bayangin kayak seragam sekolahnya Utau Hoshina ma Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Ya, sama-sama."

Mereka meninggalkan kamar tempat Kushina dirawat. Minato membawakan tas, Kushina menggandeng tangannya sampai ke sedan hitam Minato yang kali ini dibawa pengawalnya.

"Tuan Muda, Nyonya Muda, silahkan," ujar pengawal yang diketahui bernama Genma.

"Ya, Genma, tolong, ini," ujar Minato sambil menyerahkan tas.

"Baik, tuan muda!" Genma memasukkan tas ke bagasi mobil.

"Uhuk uhuk, tuan muda, nyonya muda, silahkan masuk," ujar pengawal yang diketahui bernama Hayate Gekkou(bukan Hayate Ayasaki lho!) membukakan pintu mobil.

"Ya."

Mereka memasuki mobil, Kushina dan Minato berada di bangku penumpang, Hayate menyetir dan dan Genma duduk di bangku depan.

"Ke kantor Sakurai Corp," perintah Minato. Kushina tidak heran, Minato memang penerus Namikaze Corp. Kushina juga, Uzumaki Corp, yang akan digabung dengan Namikaze Corp.

"Baik, tuan muda!"

Kushina pov~

Aku gemetaran. Aku harus menemui pembunuh keluargaku. Aku benci dan dendam padanya. Tapi, aku harus melaksanakan janjiu. Aku tidak boleh menjadi pembalas dendam. Aku menelan ludah.

"Kushina, tenang sajalah, percaya padaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja," Minato berbisik di telingaku dan membelai rambutku lembut.

"Ya, Minato. Aku percaya padamu," ujarku tersenyum.

Gemetaranku hilang seketika ketika ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku percaya, aku bisa melakukannya. Aku harus bisa.

Normal pov~

"Tuan muda, sudah sampai," ujar Hayate.

"Ya, terima kasih, Hayate. Perintah yang lain bersiaga di dekat gedung. Kau dan Genma ikut aku," ujar Minato sambil keluar dari mobil dan menggandeng Kushina.

"Baik, tuan muda."

Hayate memegang earphonenya,"Semua, siaga di dekat gedung."

"Kau siap, sayang?" tanya Minato pada Kushina.

"Siap," jawab Kushina.

"Nah, ayo," ajak Minato memasuki gedung kantor Sakurai CO.

Hiroshi Sakurai memandang dari jendela. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan datang. Padahal, saat itu ada Yuki Michiro.

"Ada apa, Hiroshi, menengok ke jendela terus?" tanya Yuki mendekati Hiroshi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kita akan mendapat tamu," ujar Hiroshi.

"Tamu? Siapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Dan kau mengenalnya dan pasti kangen padanya. Kita sambut saja," ujar Hiroshi.

'Ya, sambut dengan darah merah,' batin Hiroshi.

TBC

Review pleaseee.


	16. Chapter 16

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Yay! Chapter 16! Enjoy it! Maaf kalo jelek.

Hiroshi Sakurai memandang dari jendela. Ia tidak menyangka mereka akan datang. Padahal, saat itu ada Yuki Michiro.

"Ada apa, Hiroshi, menengok ke jendela terus?" tanya Yuki mendekati Hiroshi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kita akan mendapat tamu," ujar Hiroshi.

"Tamu? Siapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Dan kau mengenalnya dan pasti kangen padanya. Kita sambut saja," ujar Hiroshi.

'Ya, sambut dengan darah merah,' batin Hiroshi.

**Chapter 16**

Di pintu masuk resepsionis menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya resepsionis itu.

"Ah, saya Minato Namikaze. Saya ingin bertemu dengan wakil direktur Hiroshi Sakurai," jawab Minato.

"Ah, Namikaze-sama dari Namikaze Corp?" tanya resepsionis lagi.

"Benar. Saya hendak bertemu dengan wakil direktur."

Resepsionis tampak menelepon. Kemudian ia tersenyum

"Ah, ya, Namikaze-sama. Silahkan," ujar sang resepsionis.

"Ayo, Kushina," Minato mengajak Kushina pergi dan 2 pengawalnya.

"Permisi, Tuan Muda, Namikaze-sama hendak bertemu," ujar sekertaris Hiroshi.

"Suruh masuk!"

"Baik, tuan muda."

Yuki bingung.

"Hiroshi, siapa sih, tamunya?" tanya Yuki bingung. Ia dan Hiroshi berada di kantor Hiroshi. Yuki sedang berdiri di samping Hiroshi yang duduk.

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri."

Cklek, pintu dibuka.

"Tuan muda, saya sudah membawa mereka," ujar sang sekertaris. Di belakangnya berdiri Minato dan Kushina. pengawal ditinggal di luar ruangan.

"Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi."

Sang sekertaris pun mempersilahkan Minato dan Kushina masuk, kemudia pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Minato Namikaze."

"Hiroshi Sakurai dan...Yuki Michiro."

Mereka berdua bertatapan dingin.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Minato," sapa Hiroshi.

Kushina menatap dalam pada Hiroshi. Ia ingin sekali membunuhnya, dan marah-marah. Tapi ia sudah berjanji tidak akan.

"Lama tidak bertemu juga, Hiroshi, Yuki."

"Wah wah wah, siapa yang kau bawa di sampingmu, Minato? Teman kencanmu? Biasanya kau tidak pernah dengan perempuan," ujar Hiroshi setengah mengejek.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkannya. Kushina Namikaze, istriku," Minato memperkenalkan Kushina.

"Hei, Minato! Kushina-chan!" sapa Yuki.

"Ah, halo juga, Yuki-nee," sapa Kushina. Kushina mengenalnya, karena ia pacar kakaknya. Mantan, tepatnya.

"Oh, istrimu rupanya. Tak kusangka kau akan menikah secepat ini,"ujar Hiroshi sedikit mengejek.

"Hiroshi! Sudahlah, ini reuni setelah sekian lama. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu Minato, kan? Sudah sejak saat itu," ujar Yuki murung.

"Kau benar, Yuki. Mau makan?" tanya Hiroshi.

"Tidak usah, Hiroshi. Kami ke sini untuk hal penting, bukan mendengar ejekanmu," ujar Minato dingin.

"Oh ya? Keperluan apa? Bisnis?"

"Bukan. Kau ingat wajah ini, Hiroshi?" tanya Minato dingin sambil menengok ke arah Kushina.

"Aku baru mengenalnya hari ini. Mana mungkin aku ingat? Tapi, kurasa pacarku ingat," ujar Hiroshi, menyadari maksud Minato.

"Jangan bohong kau. Kau sudah tahu, dia kan?"

"Aku ti-"

"Masih berani bilang tidak? Jangan bohong, Hiroshi. Dia gadis yang hampir kau bunuh seminggu yang lalu. Dia adik dari orang yang kaubunuh. Dia gadis yang kaubuat menderita," desis Minato.

"Mi-minato? Maksudnya?" tanya Yuki.

"Yuki, kematian Arashii tabrak lari, bukan kecelakaan. Dan penyebabnya dia," Minato menunjuk pada Hiroshi yang tampak meredam kesabarannya dan sedang mengepalkan tangannya,"Dia membunuh Arashii. Juga orang tuanya. Dan hampir membunuh Kushina."

"Apa? Ti-tidak mungkin. Hi-hiroshi benarkah itu?" tanya Yuki pada pria di sampingnya.

"Jawablah, Hiroshi, kau yang melakukannya kan? Ada saksi mata yang melihatmu dalam mobil yang menabrak itu."

Minato menggenggam erat tangan Kushina yang tangis dan amarahnya hampir meluap.

"Minato, untuk apa aku membunuhnya? Ada bukti?" tanya Hiroshi dengan sedikit marah karena kejahatannya terbuka.

"Ada. Percaya atau tidak, Arashiilah yang bilang. Dia muncul di mimpiku. Juga ketika Kushina mati suri karena ulahmu menabrak kami, dia bertemu Arashii. Kau menyelundupkan obat-obatan terlarang dan senjata. Arashii tahu hal itu, dan kau membungkam mulut keluarganya karena Arashii pasti bilang ke keluarganya dengan cara membunuh dengan tabrak lari. Dan, karena kau ingin merebut Yuki darinya. Aku punya file bukti kejahatanmu menyelundupkan barang terlarang."

"Jawab, Hiroshi, apakah benar?" tanya Yuki.

Kushina semakin lama tidak bisa menahan emosinya itu. Tapi, tangan Minato mencegahnya.

"Huh. YA! AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA! MEMBUNUH PRIA ITU DAN KELUARGANYA! MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG MENGETAHUI PERBUATANKU DAN UNTUK MEREBUT YUKI!" teriak Hiroshi.

Yuki berjalan mendekatinya.

PLAAAK! Tamparan telak mengenai pipinya.

"Ka-kau beraninya. Ter-ternyata Arashii dibunuh olehmu dan kau menjadikanku pacarku setelah itu. Kau tega, Hiroshi! Kau tega!" Yuki menangis keras mengetahui mantannya yang telah meninggal ternyata dibunuh oleh pacarnya yang sekarang.

"Yu-yuki..." Hiroshi berdiri. Menatap ke arah Yuki. Mata Yuki berubah menjadi sorot mata yang penuh kebencian.

Kushina tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, ia melepaskan tangan Minato, Minato membiarkannya dan Kushina menonjok perut Hiroshi.

"Ka-kau b******k. Membunuh keluargaku. Membuatku sendirian. Membunuh orang yang berarti di mataku. Ka-kau pikir semua selesai jika membunuhku seperti yang kau lakukan? JAWAB AKU B******K! Uh..." Kushina mulai menangis.

"Kushina, tenanglah dulu, sabarlah," Minato maju dan menarik Kushina ke pelukannya. Kushina menangis semakin keras, ia bilang siap, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

"Huh, jadi sekarang aku yang terpojok, menurut kalian? Kalian, kecuali Yuki, tidak akan kubiarkan hidup setelah tahu semuanya!" teriak Hiroshi.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Kushina menangis lagi karenamu? Dia sudah menderita karenamu, dan kaupikir aku akan membiarkannya? Tidak akan!" balas Minato dengan keras.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah menyiapkan ini," ujar Hiroshi. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Pistol. Beretta(maaf kalo salah). Pengawalnya juga masuk, membawa pistol juga. Baki dan satunya. Genma dan Hayate juga masuk.

"Tuan muda! Nyonya muda! Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Genma.

"Ya. Daripada itu, waspadailah yang di depan kalian," ujar Minato sambil tetap memeluk Kushina dengan posisi protektif. Matanya menatap Hiroshi tajam.

"Huh, berani juga kau, Minato, anak jenius yang katanya sudah mencapai S2. Sekarang, matilah."

DOOOR! Satu peluru meluncur ke arah dada Minato. Minato membiarkannya. Ia terjatuh.

"Satu ekor jatuh. Nah, bagaimana, Nyonya Namikaze? Mau menyusul suami tercintamu dan kakakmu?" ujar Hiroshi sambil mengacungkan pistolnya.

"ANIKI! HENTIKAN!" teriak orang yang baru masuk. Haruto Sakurai.

"Ha-haruto," Hiroshi kaget.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya aniki. Termasuk penyelundupan senjata dan obat-obatan terlarang."

"Sa-sakurai," ujar Kushina tidak percaya, Haruto adalah adik dari pembunuh kakaknya.

"Kushina, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Sejak kamu tertabrak."

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah? Tidak, walau dihentikan adikku sendiri," ujar Hiroshi.

"Kau harus menyerah, Hiroshi. Semua bukti perbuatanmu sudah ada dan sudah kupanggil polisi," ujar Minato, yang perlahan bangun. Kushina membantunya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minato?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah. Tidak ada luka seikitpun."

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa!" ujar Hiroshi yang masih mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku sudah tahu. Bajuku, baju Kushina dan baju pengawal yang kami bawa, semuanya anti peluru. Tembakanmu tadi tidak kena, aku juga hanya pura-pura."

"Cih!" Hiroshi dan anak buahnya semakin terpojok.

"Sakurai, tolong Yuki sekarang!" perintah Minato pada Haruto.

"Ya, sensei. Dalam hal ini, aku akan membantu sensei. Aku tidak akan membiarkan keadilan tidak ditegakkan," ucap Haruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakurai. Sekarang menyingkirlah."

Haruto dan Yuki menyingkir.

"Nah, menyerahlah, sekarang kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Para polisi juga sedang kemari. Aku juga merekam semua perkataanmu," ujar Minato.

"Cih! Sial!"

Akhirnya, karena para polisi berdatangan dan bukti sudah ada, termasuk pelurunya yang dipegang Minato, Hiroshi menyerah. Ia dan anak buahnya ditangkap.

Sementara itu...

"Arashii, maafkan aku, aku akan menyusulmu," Yuki mencoba bunuh diri. Ia berada di atap. Lolos dari Haruto dengan ijin ke toilet.

"Yuki, kau tidak usah menyusulku. Kau harus tetap hidup," ujar sebuah suara.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Yuki kaget. Ia menengok ke belakang dan terkejut.

"Yuki."

"A-arashii?"

Sosok yang muncul adalah Arashii.

"Ya, Yuki, ini aku. Arashii."

Yuki berlari ke arah Arashii dan memeluknya. Ajaib, ia bisa memeluknya. Ia menangis.

"Arashii~ Huuuu... Maafkan aku," ujar Yuki.

"Jangan menangis, Yuki. Kau tidak perlu menyusulku. Hiduplah terus dan carilah penggantiku."

Yuki menatapnya,"Maksudmu? Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mati, Yuki. Ingatlah itu."

"Tapi kau di sini! Aku bahkan bisa memelukmu!"

"Yuki, ini hanyalah sosok lainku. Aku bisa menemuimu, tapi hanya sebentar dan untuk menyatakan hal ini. Aku mencintaimu, Yuki."

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Takdir, Yuki. Jangan bersedih, carilah cintamu yang lain. Tapi jangan Minato, nanti adikku menangis."

"Kau pintar membuat orang tertawa, Arashii," Yuki tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu baru Yuki. Sekarang, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal," ujar Arashii.

"A-arashii."

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu hidup, jangan bunuh diri," ujar Arashii lagi.

"Ya. Aku janji."

"Nah, sekarang waktuku pergi. Selamat tinggal, Yuki. Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Arashii mencium Yuki untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian Arashii perlahan menghilang. Tinggal Yuki sendirian. Yuki tersenyum, kemudian kembali masuk, tidak jadi bunuh diri.

Kediaman Namikaze(orang tua Minato)

"Wah, lama sekali kau baru memutuskan menginap di sini, Minato," ujar ibu Minato.

"Ya, karena tadi ada kejadian, kupikir ada baiknya menginap di sini. Kushina juga belum pernah ke sini," ujar Minato.

"Ya sudah, kau dan Kushina ke kamar saja. Aku menyiapkan makan malam dulu," ujar Minato.

"Ya, kaasan."

"Kushina, ini kamarku waktu masih tinggal di sini," ujar Minato sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Sangat bagus. Dan lebih luas dibanding kamar mereka. Warna dindingnya putih gading. Ranjangnya berukuran king size. Seperti kamar mereka, tapi kan mereka berdua. Ini sendiri. Kamar mandi pribadi juga. Puluhan CD lagu dan stereo melengkapi kamar itu. Lemarinya juga besar, karena ibu Minato tahu mereka akan menginap. Juga ada alat musik dan rak buku.

"Kau punya kamar sebagus ini tapi malah memilih tinggal di apartemen?" tanya Kushina pada Minato.

"Ya, belajar hidup mandiri. Aku juga sedang membangun rumah untuk kita. Nah, ayo masuk dan ganti baju untuk makan malam," ujar Minato.

Kushina akhirnya menurut dan mengganti baju anti pelurunya dengan blus dan rok untuk makan malam. Minato juga ganti dengan kemeja dan celana kain.

Setelah makan malam selesai, dengan kericuhan karena Minato dan Kakashi, Kushina berjalan ke arah kamar Minato. Minato diajak bicara dengan Tousannya di ruang tousannya.

Kushina sampai di kamar Minato. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Ah, capeknyaa... Ada albumnya Minato nggak ya?" tanya Kushina sendiri. Ia bangkit berdiri dan dengan seenak jidatnya membuka lemari buku Minato.

"Hm... Ini ijasah lulus SMP, eh, kok umurnya 13 tahun sih?" gumam Kushina.

"Kushina, aku masuk ya!" Minato masuk ke kamarnya dengan seenak jidatnya juga.

"Minato, kau lulus SMP umur 13 tahun?" tanya Kushina. Minato menghampiri Kushina.

'Hm... Yah, begitulah. Aku sudah S2 sekarang. Dulu aku lompat kelas berkali-kali. Hahaha," ujar Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jenius amat," ujar Kushina mengembalikan ijazah itu.

"Omong-omong, kamu ngapain ngobrak-abrik lemariku?" tanya Minato.

"Eh, oh itu. Aku cuma mau lihat album fotomu. Penasaran, mukamu kaya apa waktu masih kecil," ujar Kushina.

"Oh, itu. Nah ini, albumku dari bayi sampai sekarang," Minato mengambil beberapa album foto. Kushina mengambilnya.

"Lihat bareng yuuk~" pinta Kushina dengan nada manja. Minato tersenyum kecil.

Mereka melihat lihat sambil tidur-tiduran tapi dalam posisi tengkurap(bukan nungging lho!) di ranjang.

"Hihihihi, mukamu lucu banget sih!" ujar Kushina sambil melihat foto Minato waktu masih bayi. Tangan Minato merangkul pundaknya.

"Oh ya?" tanya Minato.

"Iya nih, nggemesin banget sih," ujar Kushina sambil mencubit pipi Minato.

"Aw! Kenapa nyubit sih!" protes Minato.

"Hahaha, abisnya mukamu imut banget," ujar Kushina.

"Kalau sekarang apa masih imut?" tanya Minato dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya enggaklah. Sekarang sih, udah jadi suamiku tercinta yang ganteng," jawab Kushina. Minato tersenyum simpul dan mengecup pipi Kushina.

"Nah, ayo lanjut."

Mereka melihat foto-foto Minato. Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Minato waktu kecil bermain-main. Tapi agak marah waktu lihat foto Minato SD yang dicium pipinya sama salah satu cewek fansnya. Minato hanya mengacak-acak rambut Kushina dan menggodanya.

Sampai satu foto...

"Eh, foto ini?"

.

TBC

Review pleeeaaaasssseee


	17. Chapter 17

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Chapter 17 XD!

Mereka melihat foto-foto Minato. Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Minato waktu kecil bermain-main. Tapi agak marah waktu lihat foto Minato SD yang dicium pipinya sama salah satu cewek fansnya. Minato hanya mengacak-acak rambut Kushina dan menggodanya.

Sampai satu foto...

"Eh, foto ini?"

Chapter 17

"Min, ini foto kapan sih?" tanya Kushina kaget. Ada foto Minato sedang menggendong bayi.

"Aku agak lupa. Ini kamu kan?" tanya Minato menunjuk ke arah bayi itu. Mata bayi itu ungu violet dan rambutnya merah.

"Kurasa sih," jawab Kushina.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Minato, Kushina, ini kaasan. Boleh kaasan masuk?" tanya ibu Minato dari luar pintu kamar.

"Ya~ kaasan," jawab MinaKushi serempak.

Ibu Minato masuk ke kamar dan mendapati anak dan menantunya sedang melihat-lihat foto dan sangat mesra sepertinya. Minato dan Kushina segera duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Wah, lagi lihat fotomu ya?" tanya ibu Minato pada Minato.

"I-iya. Kaasan, ini foto kapan?" tanya Minato sambil menunjukan fotonya yang sedang menggendong bayi.

"Ah, foto ini. Kusangka hilang atau apa. Syukurlah, ada!" ibu Minato kegirangan. Minato dan Kushina bingung.

"Kaasan, itu fotoku dan Minato kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya, ini Minato dan kamu. Begini ceritanya," ibu Minato mulai bercerita

Flashback

"Kaasan, mau ke mana sih?" protes Minato yang berumur 4 tahun ke ibunya. Mereka sedang berada di mobil.

"Nanti kau juga tahu, Minato. Duduk saja dan menurut," ujar ayah Minato. Minato kecil cemberut. Pastinya menggemaskan~, author klepek-klepek.

"Huh, mau ke tempatnya Arashii ya?" tanya Minato.

"Iya. Arashii punya adik, jadi mau nengok," ujar ibu Minato.

"Ha? Kok Arashii nggak cerita?" tanya Minato. Canggih lu Min! Udah bisa ngomong r!

"Nanti kamu tanya aja ya. Nah sampai," balas ibu Minato sambil menggandeng Minato kecil turun dari mobil.

"Hai!" sapa ibu Minato ke ibu Kushina.

"Oh! Hai!" balas ibu Kushina. Para ayah sibuk ngobrol bisnis. Minato dan Arashii bermain mobil-mobilan.

"Wah, Minato sudah besar ya, gantengnya," ujar ibu Kushina.

"Hahaha, betul sekali. Arashii juga mirip tousannya. O ya, mana bayimu?" tanya ibu Minato.

"Sebentar ya," ujar ibu Kushina. Dia berjalan ke tepi ruang tamu, ke box bayi. Setelah mengambil bayi itu, ia menghampiri semua.

"Nah, ini, anak keduaku," ujar ibu Kushina menggendong bayi mungil berusia 3 bulan di tangannya. Rambutnya merah.

"Wah, laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya ibu Minato seambil membelai pipi bayi itu.

"Perempuan. Namanya Kushina," jawab ibu Kushina.

"Wah, lucunya, boleh kugendong?" tanya ibu Minato.

"Boleh," jawab ibu Kushina sambil menyerahkan Kushina. Ibu Minato menggendongnya.

"Minato, sini lihat adiknya Arashii," panggil ibu Minato terhadap anaknya yang sedang bermain. Minato setengah berlari menghampirinya dan Arashii ikut.

"Minato, ini adiknya Arashi, namanya Kushina," ujar ibu Kushina. Minato memandang Kushina sejenak. Kushina terbangun. Matanya yang ungu violet terbuka. Dia tersenyum lebar. 'Manis sekali' batin Minato.

"Lucu kan, adikku?" tanya Arashii. Minato mengangguk kecil. Ia masih menatap Kushina.

"Kushina ya, namanya?" tanya Minato. Semua mengangguk.

"Bibi, boleh tidak kalau nanti Kushina sudah besar nikah sama aku?" tanya Minato polos. Para ayah yang nguping langsung menghampiri. Para ibu setengah kaget. Arashii cengo.

"Mi-minato tadi kamu bilang apa?" tanya ibu Minato.

"Kushina-chan kalau besar nikah sama aku boleh tidak?" tanya Minato lagi. Polos. Para ayah menoleh dan para ibu juga.

"Ternyata, tanpa kita jodohkan anakmu sudah melamar anakku!" ujar ayah Kushina.

"Iya! Hahaha!" tawa ayah Minato.

"Tousan kok ketawa?" tanya Minato.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa, Minato. Boleh kok, nanti Kushina menikah denganmu," ujar ayah Kushina.

"Arigatou paman! Bibi, boleh aku menggendong Kushina?" tanya Minato dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Boleh kok!" ujar ibu Kushina. Ibu Minato mengajari Minato menggendong Kushina. Minato cepat mengerti dan menggendong Kushina, lalu duduk.

"Hai~ Kushina-chan!" sapa Minato. Kushina hanya memandang ke asal suara dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Lihat, kelihatannya Kushina juga menyukai Minato," ujar ibu Kushina.

"Iya. Pokoknya besok mereka dinikahkan saja ya~" sambung ibu Minato.

Para ibu asyik ngobrol.

"Ehem!" ayah Kushina menegur.

"Ayo pulang," ajak ayah Minato.

"Tousan~ masa pulang sekarang sih?" tanya Minato, masih asyik dengan Kushina.

"Ah, masa pulang dulu, di sini sebentar saja," rayu ibu Kushina.

"Ah, banyak masalah kantor. Maaf, tidak bisa lama."

Minato diseret orang tuanya.

"Kaasan, foto aku sama Kushina dulu dong~" pinta Minato.

"Kenapa?" tanya ibu Minato.

"Nanti kalau Minato kangen, tinggal lihat fotonya~" ujar Minato ngeles. Ayah Minato menghela nafas. Ia mengeluarkan kameranya(hobi fotografi). Minato tersenyum riang. Ia berdiri dan difoto bersama Kushina. Saat hendak pulang...

"Jaa, Kushina-chan!" Minato yang tidak tahu belajar dari siapa, mencium Kushina. semua langsung terbatuk-batuk. Anak kecil kok udah nyium-nyium bibir! Kushina hanya tertawa nggak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Minato diajarin siapa?" tanya ayah Minato.

"Katanya paman Jiraiya kalau sama cewek yang kita suka cium aja!" ujar Minato.

All sweatdrop. Dasar Jiraiya ERO!

"Ya sudah, dah, semua!" pamit ibu Minato. Mereka pulang.

Flashback end

"Jadi kayak gitu ceritanya, kenapa kalian juga dinikahkan. Kaasan tinggal ya" ujar ibu Minato dan pergi. Yang diajak ngomong blushing berat, mukanya merah padam.

"Ja-jadi, ka-kamu nge-ngelamar aku waktu masih kecil?" tanya Kushina pada Minato dengan muka merah padam.

"A-aku nggak terlalu inget. Soalnya dulu kamu manis banget waktu bayi," ujar Minato mengingat-ingat.

"Dan lagi, hoi, kok nyium sembarangan!" protes Kushina.

"Salahin paman Jiraiya yang ngajarin kaya gitu."

"Kamu juga kenapa ikutin?"

"Kan masih kecil, kalau sekarang keberatan kalau kucium?" Kushina blushing.

"Bo-boleh sih –mmppphh-" Minato menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kushina dan melumatnya dengan ganas. Kushina membalas ciuman itu dan melanjutkan malam itu.

Paginya...

"Hari ini kau masuk sekolah lagi, aku sudah membawa seragammu dan alat-alat sekolahmu," ujar Minato saat mereka bersiap-siap. Ya taulah, mandi dan pakai baju.

"Ya. Sudah seminggu ya," ujar Kushina.

"Artinya aku bakal diprotes murid karena kudengar paman mengajar tidak benar," ujar Minato sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Kushina sedang menata rambutnya yang panjangnya sepinggang. Dan ia memakai jepit rambut.

"Hahahaha. Masalah sudah berlalu. Tapi gara-gara kamu, nanti aku diserbu rentetan pertanyaan kurasa," ujar Kushina.

"Kenapa?"

"Mana ada anak usia 18 tahun sudah menikah dengan gurunya," cibir Kushina.

"Hahaha, Ayo, sarapan dulu,"ajak Minato sambil mengacak rambut Kushina.

"Kushina, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya ibu Minato saat sarapan.

"Ah, nyenyak kaasan," jawab Kushina.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Apa rencana kalian hari ini?" tanya ayah Minato.

"Ke sekolah dan kembali ke apartemen. Ke kantor polisi juga, untuk mengurus kasus yang kemarin," jawab Minato.

"Oh, begitu. Minato, hari ini kau antar Kakashi ke sekolah ya!" ujar ibu Minato.

"A-apa?" tanya Minato.

"Aniki antar aku ke sekolah ya, udah lama nggak dianter aniki," ujar Kakashi dengan puppy eyes.

"Iya iya. Boleh, Kushina?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, bolehlah," sahut Kushina.

"Nah, ayo berangkat," ujar Minato sambil berdiri. Kushina dan Kakashi mengikutinya.

Minato mengendarai sedannya, Kushina di sebelahnya dan Kakashi di bangku penumpang.

"Hah, memang aku supir, membawa 2 anak sekolah?" gerutu Minato di mobil. Mereka sedang ke SDnya Kakashi.

"Kan kewajibanmu sebagai suami dan kakak," ujar Kushina.

"Iya, aniki kan udah lama nggak nganter," ujar Kakashi.

"Hah, dasar. Eh, Kakashi, itu bukannya temanmu, si Shizune?" tanya Minato menengok ke pinggir jalan.

"Eh iya. Aniki berhenti sebentar dong, boleh ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Iya deh, biar aku jadi supir beneran deh," gerutu Minato sambil menepikan mobilnya.

"Shizune-chan, ayo ikut aku berangkat!" ajak Kakashi sambil melongok dari jendela.

"Eh, Kakashi-kun. Ah, nggak usah, nanti merepotkan," ujar gadis yang dipanggil Shizune.

"Ayolah, nanti kamu telat. Ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tapi maaf kalau merepotkan ya," ujar Shizune. Ia masuk ke mobil dengan Kakashi yang membukakan pintunya.

"Ya. Nggak papa kok. nggak merepotkan, ya kan aniki?" tanya Kakashi tersenyum.

"Iya. Ayo, Shizune -chan," ujar Minato.

"Eh, Minato nii-san."

"Yo, berangkat!" Minato menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kakashi-kun, kakakmu itu 1 atau 2 sih?" tanya Shizune. Dia duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

"1 kok."

"Trus cewek itu siapa?" tanya Shizune polos menunjuk Kushina.

"Kakak iparku."

"Ha? Masih SMA?" tanya Shizune.

"Iya, Shizune-chan. Salam kenal, namaku Kushina," ujar Kushina menengok ke belakang.

"Salam kenal juga, Kushina-nee."

"Kushina, jangan ganggu anak pacaran tuh," ujar Minato.

"A-aniki! Jangan-"

"Shizune-chan, Kakashi naksir kamu lho!" ujar Minato menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Begitukah, Minato? Hahahaha, manisnya, Kakashi~" goda Kushina.

"Aniki! Diem ah!" ujar Kakashi.

Shizune tersipu malu. Kakashi juga.

"Cih, aniki sengaja balas dendam."

"Salah siapa kamu duluan meledekku 2 kali," ujar Minato menyeringai.

"Gimana, Shizune-chan? Kakashi diterima tidak?" tanya Kushina.

"Eh i-itu," ujar Shizune gagap.

"Nee-chan kok juga ikut sih!" ujar Kakashi.

"Balas dendam atas perbuatanmu."

"Udahlah, baka otoutou, ngaku sajalah, Shizune-chan belum punya pacar kan?" tanya Minato.

'Be-belum."

"Nah, udah deh, Kakashi," ujar Minato. Kushina terkikik.

"Hm... Aniki malu-maluin. Padahal dirinya belum pernah nembak cewek."

"Tapi kan tetep dapet cewek. Buktinya sekarang aniki udah nikah sama Kushina nee-chan," balas Minato.

"Tau deh. Shi-shizune -chan." Kakashi tampak menghela nafasnya. Gugup.

"Iya, Kakashi-kun?"

"A-aku suka Shizune-chan. Shizune-chan mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Kakashi malu-malu yang ditertawakan Minato dan Kushina.

"I-iya Kakashi-kun. Shizune juga suka Kakashi-kun," jawab Shizune malu-malu.

"Nah, tuh kan, baru diomong juga. berita bagus untuk Kaasan," ujar Minato.

"Selamat ya, Shizune-chan, Kakashi-kun," tambah Kushina.

"Hm..."

"Nah, udah sampai. Silahkan pergi dan berpacaran," ujar Minato sambil menepikan mobilnya.

"Iya, aniki."

"Makasih, Minato nii-san, Kushina nee-san."

"Ya, sama-sama," balas mereka bersamaan.

"Kakashi, Kakashi. Lucu sekali," ujar Kushina.

"Hahaha, polos banget," sambung Minato.

"Kamu emang nggak pernah nembak cewek, Minato?"

"Nggak. Pernahnya ngelamar," ujar Minato. Kushina blushing.

"Kencan?"

"Belum."

"Parah. Memang apa yang menarik sih, aku ini?"

"Kau cantik, rambutmu indah, matamu juga dan sifatmu yang berbeda."

"Memang sejak kapan kamu mencintaiku?"

"Sejak mengawasimu. Kau?"

"Entahlah. Sejak kamu menolongku mungkin?"

"Hahaha. Dan waktu itu kamu menamparku."

"Maaf yang waktu itu. Aku belum mengenalmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah, menciummu tiba-tiba. Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo, turun."

Minato dan Kushina turun dari mobil. Kushina berlari ke kelasnya, meski dilarang karena baru sembuh.

Braak! Kushina membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Ohayou! Minna san!" sapa Kushina.

"Kushina!" sahut Tsume, Yoshino dan Mikoto.

"Yo!"

"Kau sudah sehat? Sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya. Tapi masih dilarang ikut pelajaran olahraga," ujar Kushina.

"Syukurlah kau baik. Dan kurasa Minato sensei juga sudah mengajar lagi," ujar Yoshino.

"Hei, nanti ada yang cemburu lho, Yoshino," ujar Tsume.

"Hahaha, toh aku tetap milik Shikaku. Eh, Kushina udah denger soal pesta perpisahan?" tanya Yoshino.

"Iya. Pesta dansa topeng klasik!" ujar Tsume.

"Aku sudah dengar hal itu."

"Kasian suamimu itu, nanti diburu siswi-siswi untuk diajak," ujar Mikoto.

"Hahaha, dia sudah mengajakku kok, kalau berani sih, nanti kuhajar," ujar Kushina.

"Sadis."

"Tsume sudah dapat pasangan?" tanya Kushina.

"Sudah. Si Inuzuka yang mengajakku."

"Bagus itu. Mikoto pasti dengan Fugaku, dan Yoshino dengan Shikaku," ujar Kushina.

KRRRIIIIINNG! Bel berbunyi, dan semua siswa kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Ohayou, anak-anak!" sapa Minato yang masuk.

"Ohayou, sensei!"

"Maafkan sensei tidak mengajar seminggu karena urusan keluarga. Nah, sekarang tes musik. Ayo ke ruang musik!" ujar Minato.

"EEEGGGGH? TES DADAKAN?"

"Sebentar lagi ujian, dan aku memulai ujian musik hari ini! Nah ayo!"

"Mendokusei!" gerutu Shikaku.

"Sensei sadis, baru masuk langsung tes. Kau sudah tahu hal ini, Kushina?" tanya Yoshino.

"Belum. Dia tidak pernah memberitahukanku. Semalam kami sibuk."

"Ah, sudahlah! Ayo!"

"O iya, ujian mulai kapan?" tanya Kushina.

"Besok."

"APAAAA? Aku belum belajar sama sekali!"

"Santai sajalah, toh kamu pintar dan bisa nyusul pelajaran. Kalau nggak, bisa minta ajarin suamimu saja."

"Ide bagus. Ayo."

Istirahat...

"Kushina, liat tuh, suamimu langsung dikelilingi cewek," ujar Mikoto sambil ke kantin bersama Kushina.

"Ah, biarin."

"Sensei, ke pesta dansa sama aku ya?"

"Sensei, nanti di pesta dansa pasangannya aku ya?"

"Sensei udah punya pasangan belum?" dll.

"Maaf, ya, sensei udah punya pasangan," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, siapa?"

"Enaknya, pasangan sama sensei," dll.

"Sudah ya, sensei mau menyiapkan pelajaran," ujar Minato sambil kabur.

"Ah! Sensei curang!"

"Uzumaki! Berpasanganlah denganku!"

"Uzumaki, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Uzumaki, maaf yang kemarin. tapi, maukah kau berpasangan denganku?" dll.

Ternyata, Kushina juga diincar para cowok. Kushina sampai bingung sendiri. Dia diincar saat pulang sekolah. Padahal dia lagi nunggu Minato.

"Eh? Kok pada ngincer aku sih?" tanya Kushina dalam hati. Puluhan cowok lagi.

"Uzumaki, bagaimana?"

"Eh, itu, aku sudah punya pasangan."

"Wa? Siapa?"

"Apa lebih ganteng daripada aku?" dll.

"Hei! Siapa yang ribut-ribut di tempat parkir? Belajar dulu, baru pesta dansanya!" teriak seseorang.

"Hi... Sensei! Kabur!" Rupanya Minato.

"Mi-minato..."

"Lihat kan, kau juga diincar banyak cowok?"

"I-iya sih, aku tidak menyangka. Kamu juga kan, tadi cewek-cewek?"

"Hah, biasa. Dari SMP sampai sekarang. Udah yuk, pulang," ajak Minato.

TBC

Review please


	18. Chapter 18

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Chapter 18!

Enjoy it!

"Uzumaki! Berpasanganlah denganku!"

"Uzumaki, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Uzumaki, maaf yang kemarin. tapi, maukah kau berpasangan denganku?" dll.

Ternyata, Kushina juga diincar para cowok. Kushina sampai bingung sendiri. Dia diincar saat pulang sekolah. Padahal dia lagi nunggu Minato.

"Eh? Kok pada ngincer aku sih?" tanya Kushina dalam hati. Puluhan cowok lagi.

"Uzumaki, bagaimana?"

"Eh, itu, aku sudah punya pasangan."

"Wa? Siapa?"

"Apa lebih ganteng daripada aku?" dll.

"Hei! Siapa yang ribut-ribut di tempat parkir? Belajar dulu, baru pesta dansanya!" teriak seseorang.

"Hi... Sensei! Kabur!" Rupanya Minato.

"Mi-minato..."

"Lihat kan, kau juga diincar banyak cowok?"

"I-iya sih, aku tidak menyangka. Kamu juga kan, tadi cewek-cewek?"

"Hah, biasa. Udah yuk, pulang," ajak Minato.

Chapter 18

"Hiroshi Sakurai dinyatakan bersalah dalam hal ini. Sidangnya digelar 1 bulan lagi," ujar polisi saat Minato dan Kushina di kantor polisi.

"Terima kasih. Kami akan datang sebagai saksi."

"Ya, terima kasih atas kerja sama dalam menangkapnya."

Kushina dan Minato pulang.

"Kushina, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Minato sesampainya mereka di rumah. Sebelumnya, mereka makan di restoran dulu.

"Lega kurasa, karena pembunuhnya akan dihukum."

"Sepantasnya, memang. Ayo, sekarang mandi dan belajar! Besok ujian!" ujar Minato.

"Ya, sensei."

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan mengajarimu."

"My teacher my husband gitu?"

"Ya, kurang lebih."

"Iya deh, sensei."

Selama ujian, Kushina mendapat 'guru privat' di rumahnya. Minato mengajarinya seperti seorang guru. Menurutnya, lumayan juga, ia bisa mengerjakan ujian dengan baik.

"Hah, akhirnya ujian selesai juga," ujar Kushina saat ujian terakhir selesai.

"Hah, kalian berdua si enak, pinter bisa ngerjain," ujar Yoshino pada Mikoto dan Kushina.

"Iya," tambah Tsume.

"Eh, berangkat yuk, ke mall!" ajak Mikoto.

"Osh!" sahut Kushina.

Hari itu, mereka pergi ke mall untuk merayakan ujian dan membeli baju untuk pesta dansa. Kushina sudah diijinkan Minato, tapi tidak boleh pulang malam. Mereka numpang mobilnya Mikoto.

"Kushina? Ini bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto yang keluar dari kamar pas. Mereka ada di toko pakaian. Mikoto mencoba gaun hitam dengan model leher V dan punggung agak terbuka. Panjangnya di atas mata kaki. Ada hiasan bunga di dada kanannya. Sangat anggun dan menawan

"Hm? Bagus. Fugaku pasti menyukainya," jawab Kushina sambil mencari baju.

"Fugaku pasti langsung blushing!" tambah Yoshino.

"Kau bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Fugaku blushing! Hahaha," ujar Tsume sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah? Aku beli yang ini saja!" ujar Mikoto riang.

"Hei, yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Tsume. Ia mencoba gaun berwarna coklat tua dengan lengan panjang dan tertutup. Sangat pas dengannya. Dan ada hiasan pita.

"Bagus kok, Inuzuka akan menyukainya!" ujar Yoshino.

"Iya, bener juga, Inuzuka paling suka warna coklat," tambah Mikoto.

"Ya, betul!" sambung Kushina yang masih mencari baju.

"Kau sendiri, Yoshino, Kushina?" tanya Tsume.

"Ah, aku mau mencoba ini dulu, ujar Yoshino setengah berlari ke kamar ganti.

Selang beberapa menit...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoshino. Yoshino mencoba gaun biru tua tanpa lengan dengan bagian rok yang panjang melebihi mata kaki, dan kerutan di bagian rok. Sederhana, tapi anggun.

"Wuiiih, cantiknya. Shikaku nggak bakalan ngomong ngantuk kalau liat kamu," ujar Mikoto.

"Tapi dalamnya galak. Hahaha," ujar Tsume.

"Cantik sekali, Yoshino. Aku pingin tau komentar Shikaku. Hahaha," ujar Kushina yang masih saja mencari baju.

"Kushina? Kenapa belum nemu baju?" tanya Yoshino.

"Iya, kan banyak pilihannya," ujar Mikoto.

"Pakai aja yang agak kebuka," ujar Tsume.

"Dan aku akan dibunuh suamiku," sambung Kushina.

"Ha? Maksudnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Minato melarangku memakai baju terbuka di depan orang lain selain dirinya," ujar Kushina,"menyebalkan kan?"

"Cemburu itu, Kushina," ujar Mikoto.

"O ya, Kushina, apa kau pernah 'itu' dengan sensei?" tanya Yoshino berbisik.

"Ya pernahlah. Eh? Barusan aku ngomong apa?" Kushina kaget. Menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu begitu santainya. Muka temannya seperti kepiting rebus, kecuali Mikoto yang sudah tahu.

"He-hei," Kushina tergagap.

"Kau serius Kushina? Pernah?" tanya Yoshino.

"Ya pernah, eh maksudku-"

"KYAAAAA! Bagaimana?" tanya Yoshino.

"Pantas suamimu melarang memakai pakaian terbuka," sambung Tsume.

"Udah ih, jangan teriak-teriak. Malu tau," ujar Kushina.

"Cu-Cuma kaget kok, tidak menyangka," ujar Yoshino.

"Ya udah, aku mau nyoba bajunya dulu. Kebetulan ketemu," ujar Kushina kabur ke kamar ganti.

Selang beberapa menit...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Cantik sekali kau Kushina!" ujar Mikoto. Kushina mencoba gaun berwarna merah maroon dengan lengan lekton. Panjangnya semata kaki. Seperti pakaian dewi-dewi Yunani. Readers bayangin aja sendiri. Dan juga selendang hitam(buat di lengan, bukan di pinggang).

"Cantik sekali, coba kau belum menikah, pasti sudah banyak yang melamar," ujar Yoshino.

"Waktu masih bayi saja sudah ada orang aneh yang melamarku," gerutu Kushina.

"Siapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan wali kelas kita? Aku baru tahu minggu lalu."

"Bagaimanapun pasti bakal ada yang ngelamar," ujar Tsume,

"Kuanggap pujian. Ya sudah, aku beli yang ini. Ayo bayar!" ujar Kushina berlari ke kamar ganti dan mengganti bajunya. Mereka membayar gaun mereka masing-masing. Mereka juga membeli sepatu.

"Kau sudah membeli gaun, Kushina?" tanya Minato saat Kushina pulang dan meletakkan belanjaannya di kamar.

"Ya, sudah. Mau makan apa? Biar kumasakkan," tanya Kushina sambil menutup lemari.

"Hm... Terserah kau sajalah. Boleh aku lihat gaunmu?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak boleh. Itu ra-ha-sia," kata Kushina sedikit centil dan tersenyum.

"Nggak terbuka kan?" tanya Minato.

"Nggaklah, nanti kau ngomel-ngomel. Aku masak dulu ya," ujar Kushina meninggalkan kamar dan segera ke dapur.

Minato hendak membuka lemari karena penasaran, dan Kushina melongok.

"Minato? Jangan buka ya? Kalau tidak, nggak ada 'jatah' malam ini," ujar Kushina dengan senyum yang sangat manis tapi juga aura membunuh yang sangat jelas.

"I-iya iya."

"Masakanmu malam ini enak sekali, sayang," ujar Minato ketika makan.

"Hahahaha, kan perayaan selesai ujian. Lagian, kamu udah ngajarin aku," balas Kushina tersenyum. Ia bangkit, menuju arah Minato dan memeluk suaminya dari belakang.

"Ariagtou, sensei," ujar Kushina.

"Masa cuma gitu?" tanya Minato, berdiri dan menghadap istrinya.

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Kasih yang lebih dong."

"Nanti aja, sekarang aku mau beres-beres dulu ya," ujar Kushina.

"Kelamaan kalo nunggu. Besok pagi aja ya?" pinta Minato.

"Ntar nodanya nggak ilang kalau nggak dicuci."

"Iya deh, iya deh, yang cepet tapi ya," ujar Minato sambil mengecup pipi Kushina.

"Iya iya."

Kushina membereskan meja makan. Ia juga mencuci piring.

"Semoga Minato nggak liat gaunku," gumam Kushina.

"Minato, maaf, kelamaan ya?" tanya Kushina sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Iya. Kelamaan tau, aku nggak sabar," dengus Minato yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

"Ya, maaf dong. Kan ibu rumah tangga," ujar Kushina sambil duduk di ranjang, sebelah Minato.

"Jadi, aku boleh minta sekarang?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, silahkan saja," jawab Kushina.

Minato menyeringai. Dengan cepat, dia sudah berada di atas tubuh Kushina. Dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kushina. Kushina membalasnya. Lidah mereka bertarung. Tapi, tetap saja Kushina kalah. Dia membiarkan lidah sang suami menelusuri rongga mulutnya. Dia mendesah pelan di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Ng...Mi-minato..." Kushina mengerang ketika bibir Minato perlahan berpindah ke tengkuk lehernya. Kushina tidak melawan. Ia membiarkan saja Minato berbuat pada tubuhnya. Dia sendiri juga menikmatinya. Bukan pertama kalinya ia dan Minato seperti itu.

"Minato."

"Ng?"

"Minato."

"Ng?"

"MINATO! BANGUN!" teriak Kushina di pagi hari membangunkan suami tercintanya itu.

"Aduh, Kushina, jangan keras-keras dong, kalau mbangunin," protes Minato sambil bangun dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"Salahnya, dibangunin dari tadi nggak bangun-bangun. Aku udah mandi, udah nyiapin sarapan, kamunya malah masih enak-enakan tidur. Bangun gih, trus mandi," perintah Kushina.

"Duh, Kushina, kamu kok kayak ibuku aja sih?"

"Aku istrimu dan kalau punya anak aku ibunya."

"Iya deh, aku bakal mandi."

"Cepet ya."

Minato ngeloyor ke kamar mandi. Kushina di dapur, mempersiapkan berbagai barang.

"Minato, hari ini antarkan aku ke makam aniki ya," pinta Kushina.

"Hm? Kebetulan aku mau mengajakmu ke sana. Ayo saja."

"O ya, sakenya mana?" tanya Kushina.

"Kubuang semua."

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu kamu minum, kamu jadi berbuat aneh, Kushina. jadi ya, kubuang saja supaya kamu nggak minum dan berbuat aneh."

"Ya udah. Nanti beli lagi. Buat aniki," ujar Kushina sambil membereskan barang.

"Iya iya. Ayo berangkat," ujar Minato sambil membawa keperluan mereka.

Di tengah jalan, mereka membeli bunga lili putih. Dan Kushina juga membeli bunga mawar putih. Minato heran. Ia bertanya pada Kushina soal itu tapi Kushina hanya mengedip.

"Aniki, hari ini aku datang bersama Minato," ujar Kushina di depan makam anikinya. Ia meletakkan bunga lili putih dan menuang sake.

"Arashii, aku datang bersama adikmu," sambung Minato.

"Aniki, kami sudah melaporkan Hiroshi Sakurai ke polisi. Sidangnya 3 minggu lagi. Aniki, tolonglah kami supaya menang," ujar Kushina sambil duduk di depan makam. Minato ikut duduk, memegang bahu Kushina.

"Arashii, adikmu itu sangat berani menghadapi segala kesulitan. Aku jadi tambah mencintainya," ujar Minato blushing. Kushina juga ikut blushing.

"Aniki, aku juga mencintai pria di sebelahku ini, yang sudah aniki pertemukan untukku. Terima kasih banyak, aniki," ujar Kushina tersenyum memandang Minato. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan...

"Lho? Minato dan Kushina-chan?"

"Yuki-nee?"

Di belakang mereka ternyata ada Yuki.

"Sedang menengok Arashii ya?" tanya Yuki sambil maju dan meletakkan bunga di depan makam.

"Iya. Kau sendiri?" tanya Minato.

"Ya. Aku sudah sadar. Kemarin, saat tahu Hiroshi yang membunuh Arashii, aku ingin bunuh diri. Tapi, dia menghampiriku. Dalam sosok manusia. Dan ia menghentikanku. Aku ingin berterima kasih karena," Yuki tersenyum.

"Kau bertemu Arashii langsung?" tanya Minato.

"Ya."

"Aku juga bertemu dalam mimpi, tapi bentuk roh."

"Aku juga, tapi waktu mati suri akibat tabrakan itu."

"Benar-benar sifatnya ingin menghibur semua orang," ujar Yuki.

"Yuki-nee, aku dan Minato pergi saja dulu ya, Nee-chan pasti ingin mengobrol dengan aniki," ujar Kushina sembil berdiri.

"Ya, silahkan."

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku datang," ujar Kushina di depan 2 makam yang bersebelahan.

Ia meletakkan mawar putih tadi dan menuang sake lagi.

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku bersama Minato Namikaze, suamiku, yang kalian jodohkan denganku. Ia ingin memberi salam," ujar Kushina, menengok ke arah suaminya. Minato mengangguk.

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku Minato Namikaze, suami Kushina, putri kalian yang dulu kulamar. Aku memberi salam. Aku berjanji di depan kalian, akan melindungi dan menjaga Kushina," salam Minato.

"Tousan, Kaasan, terima kasih sudah menjodohkanku dengan Minato. Aku mencintainya dan aku bahagia," ujar Kushina tersenyum. Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Minato sambil memeluk pinggang Kushina.

"Ya."

TBC

Review pleasee


	19. Chapter 19

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Chapter 19

1 chapter lagi... Ternyata meleset 10 chapter dari yang saya rencanakan. Hahay.

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku datang," ujar Kushina di depan 2 makam yang bersebelahan.

Ia meletakkan mawar putih tadi dan menuang sake lagi.

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku bersama Minato Namikaze, suamiku, yang kalian jodohkan denganku. Ia ingin memberi salam," ujar Kushina, menengok ke arah suaminya. Minato mengangguk.

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku Minato Namikaze, suami Kushina, putri kalian. Aku memberi salam. Aku berjanji di depan kalian, akan melindungi dan menjaga Kushina," salam Minato.

"Tousan, Kaasan, terima kasih sudah menjodohkanku dengan Minato. Aku mencintainya dan aku bahagia," ujar Kushina tersenyum. Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Minato sambil memeluk pinggang Kushina.

"Ya."

Chapter 19

"Saudara Hiroshi Sakurai, apa anda memang membunuh keluarga Uzumaki?" tanya Hakim yang diketahui bernama Sakumo Hatake.

Hari itu adalah sidang pertama kasus Hiroshi.

"Ya. Aku yang melakukannya," jawab Hiroshi.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Dendam. Karena Arashii Uzumaki memiliki gadis yang kucintai dan mengetahui aku menyelundupkan barang terlarang."

Kushina, Minato dan Yuki menjadi saksi.

"Benar begitu, saudara Yuki Michiro?" tanya Sakumo.

"Ya. Saya merupakan kekasih dari Arashii."

"Berikutnya, apa benar anda menabrak Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki tanggal 13 Juli?"

"Ya."

"Saudara Uzumaki dan Namikaze bisa jelaskan?" tanya Sakumo pada Minato dan Kushina.

"Ya. Hari itu, saya ada kencan dengan Minato Namikaze. Saat pulang, saya melihat mobil melaju hendak menabrak kami. saya spontan mendorong Minato ke pinggir jalan dan saya tertabrak," terang Kushina.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Sakumo pada Hiroshi.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, dengan ini saya nyatakan Hiroshi Sakurai bersalah atas kasus pembunuhan keluarga Uzumaki, penabrakan Kushina Uzumaki dan penyelundupan barang terlarang. Dan dihukum mati," ujar Sakumo.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Tunggu hakim," Kushina menyela.

"Ya? Saudara Uzumaki?"

"Saya mohon, supaya hukumannya diperingan," pinta Kushina. Semua yang hadir di sidang kaget dan terbelalak. Minato hanya tersenyum.

"A-apa maksud anda, saudara Uzumaki?" tanya Sakumo kaget.

"Menurut saya, hukuman mati terlalu berat. Saya memang benci dan dendam padanya, tapi bukan berarti saya setuju dengan hukuman mati. Itu terlalu kejam, walau dia sudah membunuh keluarga saya."

"Jadi, apa hukuman yang menurut anda cocok?"

"Hukuman penjara seumur hidup."

"Akan saya pertimbangkan."

Hakim, jaksa dan yang lain berdiskusi. Hiroshi kaget mendengarnya. Ia sudah siap mati, tapi gadis ini malah meminta hukumannya diperingan? Haruto yang juga hadir kaget. Bagaimana mungkin, gadis yang keluarganya sudah dibunuh dan ia sendiri mati suri, sanggup meminta hal seperti itu?

"Baiklah, permintaan saudara Uzumaki saya kabulkan. Hukuman untuk Hiroshi Sakurai adalah penjara seumur hidup!" tegas Sakumo dan mengetok palunya 3 kali.

"Maaf ya, Minato, aku meminta seperti itu," Kushina meminta maaf pada Minato setelah sidang selesai.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, perbuatanmu benar. Kau memang gadis yang tabah," ujar Minato tersenyum.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Kau saja dendam kan?"

"Kalau kau bisa seperti itu, kenapa aku tidak? Tapi entahlah dengan Yuki. Semoga dia mau menerimanya."

"Semoga."

"Sensei! Kushina!" panggil sebuah suara. Haruto.

"Eh, Sakurai. Ada apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau meminta pengurangan hukuman aniki. Aku tahu aniki salah, tapi kehilangannya akan membuatku sedih," ujar Haruto.

"Sama-sama."

"Ng, Kushina, apa kau sudah punya pasangan untuk nanti malam."

"Sudah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakku(Minato mendeathglare), tapi aku tahu kau pasti bersama sensei. Aku sudah mengajak Haruno."

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa nanti malam!" ujar Kushina. Minato memeluk pinggangnya dan pergi.

"Jadi? Bagaimana, Minato?" tanya Kushina di kamarnya. Ia mengenakan gaun yang dibelinya.

"Jawabanku seperti biasa. Kau sangat cantik dan mempesona. Khusus untukku, kau sangat menggoda," goda Minato sambil memeluk Kushina.

"Ah, Minato. Ya sudah, aku mau dandan sebentar. Kau sendiri, mana bajumu?" tanya Kushina melihat Minato memakai kaos dan celananya habis mandi.

"Nanti aja gampang. Kan aku bukan cewek yang kalau dandan lama."

"Ya udah, sana ganti! Aku dandan sebentar! Aku selesai, kau harus sudah pake lengkap!" perintah Kushina.

"Yes, ma'am."

Kushina berdandan tipis. Matanya dihias eyeshadow berwarna merah kecoklatan, serasi dengan gaunnya yang merah maron. Bibirnya berwarna pink. Dan rambut merahnya diikat dan digerai di bahu kanannya. Telinganya dihias anting-anting mutiara putih dan lehernya juga. Hadiah kelulusannya dari Minato. Tidak ketinggalan cincin pernikahannya menhiasi jarinya. Dan memakai sepatu high heels putih tapi tidak terlalu tinggi haknya.

"Aku sudah siap, Kushina," ujar Minato. Minato memakai kemeja merah maron dan tuxedo putih. Dan juga dasi kupu-kupu putih. Serasi dengan yang dikenakan Kushina, walau masing-masing merahasiakannya.

"Kau ganteng sekali, Minato."

"Hahaha, sini kasih hadiah kalau aku ganteng," goda Minato. Kushina maju dan mengecup bibir Minato cepat.

"Nah, gitu dong, sayang. Nih, topengnya," Minato menyerahkan topeng merah dengan hiasan bulu dan pernik-pernik pada Kushina. Ia sendiri pakai topeng merah sederhana(ya laki-laki biasanya topengnya sederhana).

"Hm? Kau kapan beli dan di mana?"

"Titip kaasan yang lagi di Venesia."

"Oo... Ok, let's go!" ujar Kushina. Minato tertawa dan memeluk pinggang Kushina kemudian menuju ke mobil.

Pesta dansa itu diadakan di aula sekolah yang sudah didekor semarak. Ada resepsionis, tepatnya sensei yang mendata yang datang, seperti absensi. Minato pun mengabsenkan Kushina dulu.

"Minato Namikaze, sensei. Kushina Uzumaki, murid," ujar Minato yang langsung didaftar sensei itu.

"Kushina! sini!" panggil Mikoto. Kushina menatap Minato, meminta ijin. Minato mengangguk.

"Sana, aku mengurus acara sebentar," ujar Minato.

Kushina melepaskan gandengan Minato dan menuju ke arah Mikoto.

"Hai, Miko-chan. Kau cantik sekali." Mikoto mengenakan gaunnya, memakai topeng hitam dengan pernik-pernik. Juga memakai aksesori serba mawar. Rambutnya digerai.

"Kau juga, Kushina. Anak cewek pasti banyak yang sirik denganmu karena pasanganmu sensei,"ujar Mikoto.

"Hm? Benarkah? Pasanganmu mana?"

"Itu, sedang bersama suamimu mengurus acara," ujar Mikoto.

"Yoshino dan Tsume?"

"Asik dengan pasangan."

"Beginilah nasib berpasangan dengan panitia."

"Hahaha. Sebentar lagi juga selesai."

"Baguslah, tapi kurasa mereka akan dikelilingi cewek dulu. kurasa aku harus menyambar Minato dulu."

"Kushina..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... dan Fugaku... akan menikah sebulan lagi."

"HA? Apa? Ulangi!" Kushina kaget mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"Aku dan Fugaku akan menikah sebulan lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Fugaku sudah melamarku dan keluarga kami sepakat menikahkan kami sebulan lagi," jawab Mikoto dengan senyum di wajahnya. Pipinya merona merah.

"Mi-mikoto, aku tahu aku menikah lebih dulu. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak. Ini keputusan kami."

"Begitu. Selamat ya, Mikoto. Semoga kau dan Fugaku bisa bahagia sepertiku dan Minato."

"Terima kasih, Kushina. ayo, ke tempat Fugaku dan sensei."

Minato dan Fugaku sedang diserbu fans club masing-masing. Kushina dan Mikoto terkikik geli.

"Sensei, udah belum?" tanya Kushina menyeruak kerumunan.

"Iya, udah kok, yuk," ajak Minato dan memeluk pinggang Kushina.

"Eh? Sensei bersama Uzumaki?" semua cewek melongo dan iri pada Kushina. Coba saja, waktu Kushina pingsan saja, digendong.

"Ya, apa tidak boleh?" tanya Kushina polos.

"Waaa... Uzumaki curang! Kami kan juga mau sama sensei!"

"Maaf nona-nona, malam ini saya sudah menjadi milik Kushina Uzumaki," ujar Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo, pergi," ujar Minato sambil menarik tangan Kushina.

Fugaku dan Mikoto juga sama.

"Ehem ehem. Konbawa, minna-san. Saya, selaku Kepala Sekolah SMA Konoha di sini mengucapkan selamat datang pada para guru, dan juga siswa-siswi yang berbahagia di sini. Malam ini, kita menyelenggarakan pesta perpisahan sekaligus kelulusan murid-murid di sini. Kita patut berbangga karena seluruh siswa-siswi di sini berhasil lulus semua. Dan karenanya, kita menggelar pesta ini secara semarak. Siswa-siswi di sini mungkin ada yang akan melanjutkan sekolah maupun akan menikah. Tapi ingatlah bahwa kalian pernah sekolah di sini. Dan malam ini, kita rayakan dengan berdansa. Selamat berdansa. Dan, ada lagi. Kita akan berpisah dengan Minato Namikaze sensei karena Namikaze sensei harus meneruskan usaha keluarganya," pidato Tsunade.

"EEEEGGGGH?" Seluruh siswa terkejut. Termasuk Kushina.

"Minato, ke-?" mulutnya sudah ditutup tangan Minato.

"Namikaze sensei akan memberi kata terakhir. Silahkan," panggil Tsunade.

Minato naik ke atas panggung.

"Konbawa, para guru dan seluruh siswa-siswi. Saya mengundurkan diri karena ayah saya meminta saya menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaannya. Memang ini kewajiban saya dan saya tidak bisa menentang. Saya senang berada di sini, bertemu dengan kalian semua. Bila ada salah dalam saya mengajar, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Terima kasih," ujar Minato.

"Sensei! Nyanyi dong!"

"Iya! Nyanyi dong! Untuk kami!"

"Sensei! Ini kan perpisahan, nyanyi dong!" pinta murid-murid.

"Baiklah, sensei akan menyanyi," Minato menuju ke arah peralatan pengiring, dan menuju ke arah piano. Dia tersenyum, mengambil microfon kecil.

"My song, for my student, my wife."

_I know i hurt you for many times_

_I know i make you cry everytime_

_I know how much pain in your heart 'causes me_

_I know maybe you can't understand why_

_I'm sad when you're cry_

_But, i can't show it_

_I do everything for you_

_I want to guard you_

_Do you know my heart?_

_I love you with my fullheart_

_I want you always beside me_

_I will do everything for pay my fault_

_Dear my love,_

_I love you with my fullheart_

_I will loving you forever_

_So, please forgive me_

Suasana mendadak hening seperti kuburan. Tidak sedikit anak perempuan yang menangis, termasuk Kushina walau ia pernah mendengar lagu itu. Fugaku sampai kesenangan karena mendadak Mikoto memeluknya dan menangis. Shikaku juga. Dasar cowok!

PLOK!PLOK!PLOK!PLOK! Tepuk tangan riuh setelah Minato menyelesaikan permainan pianonya.

"Mari hiks...hiks... beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" ujar Mcnya yang ikut menangis.

Kemudian, MC mendekati Minato dan bertanya.

"Sensei, kalau boleh tahu, lagu itu terutama untuk siapa?"

"Untuk muridku, istriku."

Kelas XIIA tahu maksudnya Kushina. Kelas lain? Nggak tahu.

"Sensei sudah punya istri? Apa ada di sini?" tanya MC.

"Ya, dia ada di sini."

"Wah benarkah? Siapa?"

Minato hanya tersenyum,"Kau akan melihatnya jika dansa sudah dimulai."

Kushina yang mukanya tertutup topeng saja merah merona.

Setelah berbagai sambutan, termasuk dari Fugaku selaku ketua murid, dansa dimulai. Semua berputar-putar di aula, termasuk sensei. Ada Ibiki dan Anko, mantan guru musik. Tsunade tidak. Pacarnya sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Lady, may i dance with you?" tanya Minato pada Kushina. Mereka belum berdansa.

"Yes. I'm yours," jawab Kushina tersenyum.

Minato menggandeng Kushina sampai di area dansa. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Kushina, tangan kirinya memegang tangan Kushina, dan Kushina memegang bahu Minato. Mereka berdansa. Ke kiri, ke kanan, berputar, mengikuti irama musik dan gerakan yang lain. Musik semakin lambat, cara berdansa diubah. Para perempuan melingkarkan lengannya di leher pasangannya dan laki-laki memegang pingggang pasangannya. Musik mengalun indah. Beberapa pasangan berciuman, termasuk Fugaku dan Mikoto. Anko dan Ibiki juga, tak ketinggalan Shikaku dan Yoshino. Minato tersenyum menatap Kushina.

"Kau sangat cantik, boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Minato.

"Ya," jawab Kushina. Ia memeluk leher Minato semakin erat. Minato semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Kushina dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibir Kushina.

"Ai shiteru, Kushina."

"Ai shiteru, Minato."

TBC!

Hahay, review pleaseee...


	20. Chapter 20end

My Teacher My Husband

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : gtw

Genre : Romance

Pair : MinaKushi

Akhirnya... Chapter 20! Final chapter! Membayangkan liburan saya bisa membuat 20 chapter... Ok! Enjoy it!

"Kau sangat cantik, boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Minato.

"Ya," jawab Kushina. Ia memeluk leher Minato semakin erat. Minato semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Kushina dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibir Kushina.

"Ai shiteru, Kushina."

"Ai shiteru, Minato."

Chapter 20(End)

**4 tahun kemudian...**

Kushina meneruskan sekolahnya di Konoha University dan sudah lulus. Sekarang, ia menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Minato menjadi Direktur Utama Namikaze CO. Keduanya sibuk, tapi masih bisa meluangkan waktu bersama. Mereka juga sudah pindah rumah.(baca chapter sebelumnya ya!) Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Hanya terdiri dari 1 ruang kerja untuk Minato, ruang musik, perpustakaan kecil, 1 ruang makan, 1 dapur, 1 ruang tamu, 1 ruang keluarga dan 3 kamar tidur. Hanya. Maksudnya nggak sebesar punya orang kaya yang lain. Ruang tidur utamanya ditempati Minato dan Kushina. yang 1 kamar tamu dan yang satu?

Yang 1 adalah kamar yang dipersiapkan ibu Minato. Ayah dan Ibu Minato sangat ingin mempunyai cucu. Tapi, sampai saat ini Kushina tak kunjung hamil. Kushina sering menangis karenanya. Mertuanya tidak membencinya, Minato juga. tapi Kushina tahu mertuanya ingin punya cucu. Temannya saja waktu SMA sudah banyak yang hamil, kenapa dia yang menikah duluan tidak?

Kushina pov~

Aku tahu, kaasan dan tousan menginginkanku hamil dan punya anak. Tapi sudah 4 tahun aku dan Minato menikah aku belum juga hamil. Aku menyesal. Aku tahu kalau Minato butuh penerus. Tapi aku tidak hamil juga. Kenapa? Aku sering menangis karena kurasa aku tidak bisa membahagiakan keluarga Minato. Tapi Minato bahkan tidak pernah marah padaku karena ini, malahan selalu menghiburku jika aku menangis. Katanya bukan salahku. Tapi sebagai wanita aku juga ingin punya anak.

Aku iri pada temanku yang sudah punya anak.

Contoh, Mikoto, sahabatku. Dia sudah punya anak setahun setelah menikah. Anaknya lucu, kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dan saat aku bertemu dengannya, perutnya sudah membesar lagi. Hamil anak kedua katanya. Aku ingin menangis rasanya. Aku menikah lebih dulu tapi tidak juga punya anak.

Yoshino juga sedang hamil setelah menikah dengan Shikaku. Saat pesta dansa perpisahan itu, Shikaku sampai menciumnya. Aku sampai heran, Shikaku yang biasanya nagntuk, tidak mengantuk bahkan terus-terusan memandang Yoshino. Tsume juga sudah dengan Inuzuka, juga sedang hamil. Kenapa hanya aku yang belum? Pesta dansa waktu itu, ya semua orang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Minato. Tapi aku juga tahu, mereka menggosipkanku sampai sekarang.

Minato, dia tetap baik padaku. Meski kami terkadang bertengkar. Dia masih sering menggodaku. Sering menciumku dan yah, over protektif. Tapi sekarang dia agak sibuk karena bekerja sebagai Direktur Utama Namikaze Corp. Tapi dia tidak pernah pulang sangat larut. Tentu saja, jenius. Kalau bertugas ke luar negeri, selalu bersamaku. Dan tentu saja, memelukku ketika aku menangis.

Aku sedang berada di kamarku pagi ini. Kamar yang luas. Ranjangnya king size. Temboknya berwarna pastel seperti apartemen yang dulu. Kamar mandi yang terhubung, dan semuanya hampir sama. Kecuali ada tambahan sofa dan kamarnya lebih luas.

Aku melihat ke sampingku. Minato masih tidur. Semalam dia pulang jam 10. Capek sekali tentunya. Ini masih jam 6 kurasa. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan memasak untuknya. Masak apa ya? Sukiyaki saja kurasa? Minato kan menyukai sukiyaki. Aku segera memasak. Badanku terasa tidak enak, lemas.

Selesai memasak, aku bergegas ke kamar membangunkan Minato. Perutku rasanya tidak enak. Padahal aku tidak makan yang aneh-aneh. Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Sudah berapa hari aku muntah-muntah.

"H...Uphh... Hoek...hoek..." Aku langsung muntah di kloset.

"Kushina! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sial, Minato sudah bangun. Aku tidak mau ketahuan kalau belakangan aku tidak enak badan. Karena aku akan dipaksa ke dokter.

"A-aku baik kok," jawabku. Bohong tentu saja.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya menghampiriku.

"Kubilang aku baik-baik saja, Minato!"

"Tapi tadi kau muntah!"

"Cuma masuk angin!"

Beginilah pertengkaran yang kumaksud. Karena dia selalu cemas.

"Kushina, jangan bohong padaku," ujarnya sambil menatap tajam dan memegang tanganku.

"Minato, sudah kukatakan aku- hoek...hoek..."

Aduh, kenapa sih, pake muntah lagi? Di bajunya lagi! Untung belum mandi.

"Itu bukan tanda kau baik! Nanti periksalah ke dokter. Tolong, menurutlah padaku," pinta Minato. Lihat kan, tidak marah gara-gara kumuntahi?

"Aku baik, Minato, hanya masuk angin," bantahku.

"Tolong Kushina, menurutlah. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa. Nanti pergilah ke dokter bersama bibi Tsunade atau ibuku."

Aku terpaksa menurut. Kali ini aku tidak bisa menentangnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Sekarang, kau mandilah dulu kemudian sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya," ujarku sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Sayang, aku pergi dulu ya? Nanti periksalah ke dokter. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Nanti kuminta bibi mengantarmu," pamit Minato padaku.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati ya," jawabku. Dia tersenyum kemudian mencium keningku. Dia menaiki mobil sedan hitamnya dan pergi ke kantor.

"Kushina, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya bibi Tsunade.

"Aku yakin, bibi. Minato pasti memintamu menemaniku ke dokter ya?" tanyaku. Hari itu bibi Tsunade ke rumah.

"Ya, begitulah. Masalah sekolah sudah dipegang sebentar oleh Jiraiya."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar," aku berlari ke wastafel dan lagi-lagi muntah.

"Kushina... Kau sudah berapa lama muntah-muntah?" tanya bibi dengan pandangan aneh ketika aku kembali lagi ke ruang tamu.

"Beberapa hari ini. Tapi aku tidak memberi tahu Minato."

"Benar-benar masalah. Ayo pergi ke dokter!" ujar bibi menyeretku.

Aku benar-benar diseret ke dokter. Minato, awas kau kalau aku baik-baik saja! RS Konoha lagi.

"Benarkah dok?" tanya bibi saat dokter selesai memeriksaku.

"Ya. Benar sekali, tidak salah lagi," jawab dokter.

"Apa ya?" tanyaku sambil duduk di depan dokter. Bibi tersenyum senang.

"Nyonya Namikaze, anda..."

Apa? Yang benar saja? Aku tidak bisa percaya apa yang kudengar.

Normal pov~

Seorang gadis berusia 20 tahunan memasuki gedung perkantoran Namikaze CO. Ia memakai blus dan celana jeans. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menuju ke resepsionis.

"Kushina Namikaze. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Direktur Utama Minato Namikaze," ujarnya singkat.

"Ah, baik nyonya, silahkan," resepsionis itu mempersilahkan masuk.

Kushina tersenyum puas. Ia melenggang menuju lift. Seorang satpam hendak mengejarnya karena ia memakai celana jeans yang kurang sopan. Temannya mencegahnya dan satpam itu mengangguk mengerti setelah dijelaskan.

"Permisi, Direktur, ada yang ingin bertemu," ujar seorang sekertaris pada pria berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Siapa?" tanya pria itu, Minato.

"Nyonya muda Namikaze," jawab sekertaris itu. Minato menghela nafas. Ia menutup laptopnya.

"Suruh dia masuk," perintahnya.

"Baik, nyonya, silahkan masuk," sekertaris itu mempersilahkan Kushina masuk.

"Kushina, ada apa datang ke sini?" tanya Minato tanpa beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tidak boleh?" Kushina melenggang santai ke arah Minato.

"Bukan tidak boleh, tapi kondisimu itu. Kau sudah ke dokter?" tanya Minato sambil berdiri. Kushina tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang," ujar Kushina setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Benarkah? Keningmu panas," ujar Minato sambil memegang dahi Kushina. Kushina tersenyum. Ia mengambil tangan Minato.

"He-hei, Kushina, ini masih di kantor," ujar Minato. Kushina memasukkan tangan Minato ke dalam blusnya dari bawah.

"Tenanglah, baka." Kushina meletakkan tangan Minato di perutnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku mengandung, baka," ujar Kushina. Minato kaget, seperti di sambar petir di siang hari(halah).

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau dengar tidak? Aku mengandung anakmu!" Minato menarik tangannya dari perut Kushina dan memeluk istrinya.

"Aku dengar, sayang. Sudah berapa lama?"

"Kata dokter sudah 1 bulan. Makanya aku muntah-muntah."

Minato melepaskan pelukannya.

"1 bulan? Kenapa tidak sadar?"

"Aku lupa kalau haidku juga telat. Dan aku tidak menyangka itu gejala hamil," ujar Kushina sambil mengelus perutnya. Minato juga ikut mengelus perut istrinya itu.

"Aku akan kabarkan pada Tousan dan Kaasan juga Kakashi. Mereka akan senang mendengarnya," ujar Minato. Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Ya. Kau juga kan, nak?" tanya Kushina sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Haha," Minato hanya tertawa.

"Kuharap dia laki-laki sepertimu," ujar Kushina.

"Kuharap. Tapi kalau perempuan, semoga cantik sepertimu," goda Minato. Mereka tertawa bahagia.

THE END

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Itachi : Idih, tousan napsu amat nikah sama kaasan umur segitu.

Fugaku : ini cuma kerjaannya author.

Sasuke : Hn.

Mikoto : iya, betul itu.

Author : Mikoto bukannya nikah muda juga?

Mikoto : iya sih.

Naruto : ternyata... Ternyata tousan juga mesum kayak sennin mesum.

Minato : Hei! Siapa yang mesum?

Kushina : ya kaulah, Minato!

Minato : Kushina, sudah kubilang aku tidak mesum! Ini cuma kerjaannya author!

Naruto : Trus? Yang ngintip kaasan waktu mandi siapa ya?

Minato : itu...

Kushina : Memang pernah ya, Naru?

Naruto : Iya tuh, waktu liburan di onsen(permandian air panas)

Minato : Ssst, ah Naruto! Diem!

Kushina : MI-NA-TO NA-MI-KA-ZE... *hawa membunuh

Minato : GYAAAA! AMPUUUNN!

BAKH!BUKH!BAKH!BUKH!

Author : tinggalin aja. Yuk, lanjut!

Sasuke : Dobe baka. Bukannya kau sendiri juga mengintip Hinata?

Naruto : TEME! Kau juga ngintip Sakura kan?

Itachi : Oh my God! Baka otoutou sayang! Kau ngintip Sakura?

Sakura : Kalau sama Sasuke-kun sih tidak apa-apa. Hehehe

Naruto : Sakura mesum.

Sakura : SHAAAANNNNAAAROO!

BAKH!BUKH!BAKH!BUKH1

Hinata : A-anu, Sakura, ber-berhenti. Kasian Naruto...

Sakura : Oh, Hinata-chan! Dia ngintip kamu di onsen lho!

Kushina : Ha? Naruto juga?

Author : Lho? Kushina sendiri? Mana Minato?

Kushina : Oh? Minato. Itu tuh*nunjuk ke duren tidak berbentuk

Author : GYAAA! Kushina! Itu kan duren!

Minato : Hoi! Siapa yang duren!

Author : Oh, elo toh, Minato. Sekarang Naruto mana?

Kushina : Habis gue gebukin.

Naruto : Tousan, Kaasan jahat. Masa naru dihajar? Hiks...hiks...hiks...*nangis buaya

Hinata : Na-naruto, ti-tidak apa-apa kan? Sini kurawat.

All sweatdrop.

Kushina : Naru ternyata sudah punya pacar. Hihihihi.

Minato : Tapi rasanya beda deh, sama kamu. Kamu galak banget soalnya.

Kushina : Oh, gitu.

Minato : Tapi cantikan kamu lha.

Naruto : Tousan perayu ih!

Hinata : I-itu benar kok, Naruto. Kaasanmu lebih cantik dibanding aku.

Naruto : Ah, nggak kok, bagiku cantikan kamu.

Sasuke : Lebih cantik Sakura.

Sakura : Ah, Sasuke ini...

Fugaku : Lebih cantik Mikoto!

Author : Stop! Ada yang lebih cantik!

All : Siapa?

Author : Aku. *nunjuk diri sendiri

All : *hajar author

Author : Gyaaaa! Ampun!

Itachi : Jahatnya, pada pacaran. Aku masih sendiri.

Author : Ah, Itachi, sama aku aja~

Itachi : Ogah. Ntar dikutuk Hidan.

Hidan : Oi! Yugito Nii! Ayo tanding!

Author : Ayo!

*main catur.

All sweatdrop.

Author : Sial, kalah lagi! Ya udah, byeeee!

All : BYYYEEEE!


End file.
